Dissection des merveilles
by Melle Pie
Summary: ... House, médecins larbins, oc idiots et compagnie...
1. Les fleurs se cachent pour mourir

Bonjour,

Voici la première histoire que j'écris et publie donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle est fondé sur House MD mais également sur l'univers de trois de mes OC. J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire un jour de grosse déprime en me laissant un peu aller à mes idées mais je vous jure qu'il y a une histoire auquel j'ai beaucoup réfléchit. Il y aura également une histoire d'amour (je ne cite pas le couple, mais on peux deviner que notre médecin préféré y aura son rôle (même si -of cours- aucuns des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent)

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment.

Ah et une dernière chose... Le dessin étant une de mes pations, je met à la fin des liens vers ma session DEviant Art dans lequels j'ai mis des illustrations de mes OC.

Voilà!!

_**Chapitre un: Les fleurs se cachent pour mourir…**_

_**Angel eyes Ella Fitzgerald**_

Le parking souterrain était éclairé par de vagues néons sinistres. Sales, lampes ignorantes de ce qu'était le soleil, ils diffusaient une lumière froide sur le bitume usé.

L'endroit était quasiment vide, si ce n'était les quelques voitures des médecins de gardes de l'hôpital. . Ça sentait l'essence, la poussière, le plastique… Une odeur de parking.

Près d'un mur était garée une vieille voiture grise et miteuse à la peinture terne et poussiéreuse. Son pare-choc était emboutit et elle portait de multiples éraflures. Le capot était carré et faisait ressortir les phares ronds qui semblait deux yeux ternes et fatigués.

Une jeune fille était négligemment appuyée contre la portière. Enfin jeune… Il était difficile de donner exactement son âge tant il semblait hors du temps. De dos, on aurait peut-être dit une étudiante, tant sa chevelure à la teinte turquoise diluée virant au vert laiteux semblait déplacée. Peu épaisse, très lisse, coupée en carré court impeccable, rebiquant en douceur vers l'extérieur au niveau de son visage, trop parfaits, comme des cheveux asiatiques, mais pas particulièrement incongrus. Une frange, droite, située cinq centimètres au dessus des sourcils, dégageait son visage rond, un peu enfantin, à la teinte plus pâle encore que le mur de béton derrière elle.

Typée nordique. Norvégienne, finlandaise peut-être si on analysait ses traits pâles. Asiatique si on regardait sa bouche, sa petite taille, sa stature si fine et délicate qu'on aurait crû pouvoir la briser d'un geste trop brusque.

Son nez, de tailles moyennes, banales mais pas désagréables…

Sa bouche, peu large, charnue avec une gouttière quasi inexistante. Mélancolique, silencieuse. Relevée d'un rouge à lèvre rosé. Sans atout. Professionnel.

Ses yeux. Hum, ses yeux. D'une forme commune pour une européenne. Éveillés, curieux. Peu pourvus en cils, d'une couleur caramel franc, sans dégradés, sans paillettes de vert ni d'or.

Sa stature était petite, avec une taille fine qui revalorisait sa poitrine peu abondante.

Elle portait un tailleur blanc et vert tendre qui la vieillissait ou lui rendait son âge véritable.

Elle semblait mal à l'aise avec ses escarpins crèmes, semi hauts, qui mettaient en valeur ses jambes mais ne semblaient pas être souvent de sortie.

Dans sa main droite, elle tenait serré une grappe de glaïeuls blancs entourés de cellophane et de raphias.

De l'autre, elle massa doucement sa nuque et jeta un œil à sa montre.

Les deux étaient couvertes de gants en cuir marron.

Dans le silence quasi-religieux, elle jeta un regard à la dérobée vers la porte, avant de retourner à la contemplation de ses chaussures.

Une porte métallique grinça et on entendit une présence humaine se rapprocher.

C'était un pas, mais un pas particulier. Raide, gauche, traînant.

Une démarche irrégulière accompagnée d'un cliquetis répétitif. A la fois désagréable et mystérieux.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers l'homme qui se dirigeait vers elle.

Elle se décolla légèrement de la voiture, peu de résultats mais c'était une différence indéniable: être appuyée ou se tenir debout toute seul.

-Docteur Gregory House? Demanda-t-elle.

Sa voie était claire et résonnante. Cristalline comme les carillons qu'on accroche dans les jardins et qui sonnent au grès du vent. D'une pureté dérangeante. Heureusement agrémentée d'un léger accent français qui la rendait plus humaine.

Celle qui lui répondit était plus désagréable, doucereuse, rauque.

-Qui donc?

L'homme était grand et mince pour son âge. Son visage long et acerbe, avec une barbe de deux jours servait de refuge a deux yeux bleus et froids, pénétrants sous les sourcils un tantinet broussailleux, prononcé par la forme du crâne. Un nez droit aux narines peu larges, une bouche fine et très marquée. Taillée au couteau. Ses cheveux, bruns légèrement mêlés de gris, juste assez courts pour négliger d'être coiffé. Un menton mince mais peu marqué.

Il portait un costume de bureau, avec une chemise bleu pas repassée sans cravate et des horribles baskets Nike à ressorts.

A vue de nez, il pouvait avoir entre quarante et cinquante ans.

Tout en lui évoquait un caractère prononcé d'homme sûr de ces opinions, plein de mépris pour les apparences.

Plissant le nez:

-Il doit être partit à cette heure-ci…

Elle soupira.

Il marqua une pause et la regarda en biais:

-D'AccOrd! C'est moi! Allez dites-moi qui a cafté? Cuddy vous a dit que j'avais une canne?

La jeune femme plissa les yeux avec malice et un premier vrai sourire apparût sur son visage. Elle jeta une bref coup d'œil à la canne en bois noir avec poignée plus claire qui accompagnait l'homme à chacun de ses pas.

-Pas tout à fait. J'étais dans le hall à l'heure de vos consultations. Amusant cette façon que vous avez… De traiter vos patients.

La voix était ironique et moqueuse.

L'homme la regarda un instant:

-Vous êtes dans le service?

Puis d'un air équivoque et narquois:

-Je pensais pourtant connaître toutes les infirmières.

Elle releva les pupilles vers lui et expliqua, ignorant le sous entendu:

-Je viens de passer mon entretien d'embauche, je suis votre nouveau pharmacien. Enchantée, je suis le docteur Lactae Quert.

Sa main fut prise d'un mouvement, puis elle se ravisa. House le remarqua.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on ignore la main que je tend, ajouta-t-elle. Alors j'évite les risques inutiles…

-C'est l'explication qui est inutile.

Elle regarda ses pieds à nouveau, releva le visage sans montrer de traces d'une émotion quelconque, puis elle sortie un trousseau de clefs de sa poche:

-Vous montez? Ça fait vingt minutes que je vous attends…

Sans attendre de réaction de sa part, elle ouvrit la portière et s'assit à la place du conducteur.

Plus lentement, l'homme s'installa sur la place du passager.

-J'avais dit à Cuddy que je ne viendrais pas, dit-il. Cette épave ne va pas nous lâcher en route?

Lactae tourna la clef de contact, le vieux moteur ronfla comme un vieux bonhomme. La voiture recula doucement, la jeune femme changea de vitesse et entreprit de sortir du parking.

Elle sourit doucement, la voix aux accents durs n'était pas désagréable à ces oreilles.

-Je n'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas ma voiture. Juste une location.

-Une façon détournée de dire que vous avez volé cette voiture?

La jeune femme tourna son visage vers lui et répliqua sèchement:

-Je viens d'emménager dans cette ville. Si j'avais voulu voler une voiture, j'en aurai choisit une en moins piteux état.

Il y eu une pause, où il afficha une fausse image de pieux repentir.

Les variables expressions qui modelaient son visage le rendaient plus jeune.

Elle continua, plus douce:

-Madame la directrice m'a dit que vous diriez ça. Elle a aussi dit que vous viendriez quand même.

-Ah bon. Et pourquoi cela?

Au moment où le véhicule émergeait de l'antre noir, ils entrevirent le ciel, dont les étoiles étaient dissimulées derrière l'habituelle couche de pollution qui couvrait toute grande métropole Américaine.

Pas d'exceptions pour le New Jersey.

Les lumières de la ville étaient blanches, roses, jaunes, bleus.

Trop fortes, les enseignes des néons, des Faste Food, des pompes à essences, des snacks.

-Est-ce que je sais? Je ne vous connais pas. Votre voiture est à la fourrière. Vous êtes sur mon chemin. Je vous dépose. C'est tout.

Elle s'engagea sur une grande artère. Mais à cette heure-ci, les rues étaient vides. Elle accéléra avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil.

-ça vous embête si je passe au cimetière? Juste le temps de déposer des fleurs.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il détaillait sa partenaire et revenait sans cesse aux mains gantées posées sur le volant.

D'un geste pseudo brusque, la jeune femme ouvrit la boîte à gants:

-Vous voulez un bonbon?

La boîte ne contenait qu'un unique paquet de sucre candi, une carte routière du New Jersey et des raclettes pour le givre.

Il accepta.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il ouvrit la bouche:

-Vous avez perdu quelqu'un de cher?

Elle haussa imperceptiblement les sourcils. Et quand elle parla, ça fut sans le regarder, la voix impeccablement neutre.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça puisse vous intéresser. Je vous avoue que je suis très surprise de cette question.

Il concentra son visage vers la route qui défilait sans bruit, comme un ruban sans fin.

-Vous avez raison, ça ne m'intéresse pas. C'était une question purement professionnelle.

Elle quitta le paysage des yeux un instant, la bouche à peine entrouverte comme pour poser une question.

Il argumenta:

-Vous êtes très mince et votre peau est extrêmement pâle.

Il appuya les deux derniers mots.

-Vous avez peut-être négligé de vous alimenter correctement ces derniers temps…

Il l'étudia du coin de l'œil pour observer sa réaction. Elle plissa la bouche, mi-sourire, mi-moue.

-Non, vous vous trompez. Je me suis bien alimenté jusqu'ici. Je ne pense pas avoir imposé à mon corps quoi que ce soit de déraisonnable. Et si j'ai une dépression à faire, elle va seulement commencer.

Lactae était à la fois douce et pleine de froideur. Son visage n'exprimait aucunes des violentes passions qui agitait son esprit. Maîtresse d'elle même. Si elle n'avait pas eu cette couleur de cheveux décalée, on aurait pût la croire comme n'importe quelle femme qui cache sous un air professionnel le poids de sa vie commune, de l'éducation de ses enfants, de ces tracas quotidiens. Transparente.

Son visage de jeune fille ne s'harmonisait pas avec les vêtements stricts, l'expression neutre qui parlaient de la femme et non de la fille.

-Alors, vous avez perdu quelqu'un de cher?

Elle esquissa un début de sourire, ce qui fit apparaître une fossette sous sa lèvre:

-Non, je n'ai perdue personne de cher. Juste…

Le sourire se fit amer.

-J'ai seulement perdu un idéal, docteur House.

Elle avait parlé sans le regarder. Les mains soudées au volant. Le regard soudé sur la route.

Ils restèrent silencieux une dizaine de minutes avant que la jeune femme ne gare la vielle épave le long du mur d'enceinte d'un cimetière obscur, entouré d'entrepôts silencieux et sinistres, où étaient enterrés, trop serrés, des centaines de cadavres.

Elle prit le bouquet de glaïeul, qu'elle avait déposé sur la banquette arrière et sortit de la voiture rapidement. Comme pour se donner du courage.

Le portail en fer forgé était fermé par une lourde chaîne sombre qui brillait sous l'éclat d'un lampadaire.

Lactae saisit doucement le barreau et appuya sa tête contre.

Il y eu un bruit de portière qu'on claque et un bruit de pas claudicant.

-Vous reviendrez demain, dit l'homme.

-C'est inutile. Je n'ai aucune tombe en particulier à fleurir ici. Je ne crois pas en Dieu non plus. C'est seulement… C'est seulement pour les gens qui meurent alors que leur vie a un sens.

Elle marqua une pause:

-Mais les morts injustes, vous connaissez ça… N'est ce pas docteur?

Il la regarda intensément, avec ses yeux bleus perçant sous ces sourcils durs.

Bon Dieu, il avait toujours détesté connaître le visage de ces patients.

-Est-ce que je peux voir vos mains?

Les yeux caramel s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle hésita un instant. Accrocha maladroitement le bouquet à la porte de fer forgée, enleva son gant et lui présenta sa main droite.

House saisit méticuleusement le poignet de la jeune fille et l'attira davantage sous le réverbère, là où la lumière était la plus forte.

Il ne jeta qu'un œil distrait aux doigts fins et à la paume blanche. Son regard se concentra sur le poignet.

Le visage indéchiffrable, il le fixa quelque secondes avant de prendre son pouls.

Lactae le regardait faire avec curiosité:

-Il y a un problème docteur?

House fronça les sourcils.

-Votre pouls est normal. Mais regardez…

Il lui montra son poignet.

-Je ne vois absolument rien.

-Justement, avec une peau aussi pâle que la votre, il est très étrange que les veines n'apparaissent pas.

Agacée, Lactae retira sa main. Remis son gant.

-C'est juste un hasard, dit-elle.

Son expression était si neutre qu'on eu pût dire si elle dissimulait quelque chose ou pas.

Elle se détourna vers la voiture mais n'avança pas.

-C'est pour cette raison que vous vous êtes laissé ramener ce soir. N'est-ce pas, Grégory House? Je pense qu'il vous est plus agréable de dormir à l'hôpital que de subir la compagnie d'un autre être humain. En cela, je vous comprends encore. Mais je ne suis pas un cobaye. Je ne suis pas malade. Si j'allais mal, j'irai chercher quelqu'un moi-même.

Elle contourna le véhicule et ouvrit la portière.

-J'aimerai que vous fassiez quelques analyses, dit House. De sa voix âpre et calme. Juste une prise de sang, rien de plus.

Elle sourit, ses courts cheveux agités d'une brise nocturne.

Il s'agaça de ce que sa féminité n'agita pas en lui son appétit d'homme mais plutôt un sentiment de compassion pour cette fille qui ressemblait à ses fleurs fragiles, solitaire et qui pourtant ne veulent pas pousser n'importe où.

Elle était jolie pourtant, étrange. Mais il se sentait trop homme pour regarder cette gamine comme une femme.

-C'est Lisa Cuddy qui vous a parlé de mes poignets, pas vrai? C'est comme ça qu'elle vous a appâté? Je pense qu'elle s'inquiétait juste pour vous.

Il s'approcha de quelques pas, sans essayer de nier. Notant ce tic qu'elle avait de souvent terminer ses phrases par des interrogations dont elle devinait la réponse.

Elle continua:

-ça vous fait mal quand vous marchez?

Il acquiesça brièvement.

Elle soupira:

-Alors montez vite! J'avais l'ambition secrète de vous abandonner ici. Mais j'ai toujours eu pitié des infirmes.

Ils avaient conscience tous les deux que cette pique agressive n'était que provocation. Elle s'en voulut d'être incapable de plus de hargne.

Il se sentit agacé par sa faiblesse. Les femmes…

Elle se glissa sur son siège et détourna la tête.

House s'assit à coté d'elle sans un mot. Il n'était pas affecté par l'acidité de la réplique de cette plante mystérieuse. Cette fleur blessée. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on mette le nez dans ses affaires, il aurait réagit de même. Mais il était à sa propre place et avait envie de savoir.

De connaître le secret. Comme le secret de chacun des cas qui l'avait intéressé jusqu'à maintenant. Et comme chacun des cas auparavant, ce secret là avait quelque chose de spécial sur l'instant présent… Il n'était pas encore élucidé.

Lactae appuya sur la pédale et la voiture grise disparût dans la nuit.

Tout le monde mentait.

--

**Rhapsody in blue**

Lactae était assise par terre, un coude appuyé sur une table basse, La main de l'autre bras gribouillant une feuille jadis immaculée avec énergie. Ses grands yeux ronds semblaient à la fois concentrés sur le dessin et vagues comme si elle songeait à des choses très lointaines.

Le salon de l'appartement de Lactae Quert était essentiellement composé de tons rouges sombres et verts feuille. La pièce était petite, reliée à la cuisine par un simple bar. Le sol était recouvert de carrelages blancs. Au centre se trouvait la table basse recouverte d'un plateau de verre posé sur des pieds rouges indubitablement années 50. Autour, un canapé art déco, en cuir vert, dominait une assemblée de fauteuil du même acabit.

Des placards assortis entouraient les murs. Dans l'entrée, un porte-manteau rouge dissimulait à peine une porte blanche extrêmement banale.

Plus banale en tout cas que le frigo pourpre vernis sur lequel était posé une corbeille remplie de cerises grenat, corbeille qui semblait elle-même posée sur ce qui semblait être un string en cuir rouge. Sur un billaud, un kitchen aid bordeaux et acier, un évier étincelant de propreté, un post it où étaient indiquées quelques courses.

Le tout sur un papier blanc où étaient imprimés régulièrement des radis aux corps écarlates parfaitement dans les tons de la pièce et dont la structure légèrement rectangulaire rappelaient encore l'art déco.

La décoration était étonnamment luxueuse pour un appartement aussi petit, trop lisse également. Pas assez de bordel, pas assez de foutoir.

Le seul signe d'une intimité certaine était marqué par le triangle de lingerie rouge. Et l'osmose n'était pas faite entre lui et la jeune fille qui crayonnait.

Lactae dessinait des insectes. Des insectes gros, des insectes petits… Des fourmis, des mouches, des lucanes… Des sauterelles, des scarabées brillants et des moustiques.

Souvent revenait la meurtrière mante religieuse. Lactae s'attardait sur ces contours, frottant avec son doigt le graphite afin de diluer les ombres, de leur donner davantage de réalité, de substance.

Dans l'antiquité, les hommes allaient voir au cirque des combats à morts. Maintenant les gens allaient voir des concerts, regardaient des matchs de sport, se battaient dans la rue.

Autant de moyens d'évacuer toute cette violence contenue, cette peur de la vie que chacun portait sur ces épaules. Cette charge.

Lactae avait une boule dans la gorge. Un poids. Elle avait vaguement envie de pleurer, mais les larmes restaient coincées dans sa gorge, comme toujours. Elle avait envie de crier.

Quand Lactae avait mal, elle dessinait des insectes. Comme une cure, elle les extrayait de sa mémoire pour les reproduire sur n'importe quel bout de feuille. Au crayon, scrupuleusement quand elle avait une peine sourde. Et au Bic, nerveusement, avec de grands gestes étonnamment peu maladroits mais compulsifs quand des rages plus fortes la prenaient.

Extraire d'elle-même un peu de sa laideur.

Quand elle en eu assez, elle laissa rouler le crayon jusqu'au bord de la table où il s'immobilisa. La jeune femme regarda ses poignets, ses poignets immaculés. Un sourire mélancolique s'afficha sur son visage blafard.

Elle enfouit son nez entre ses bras quand le claquement de la porte d'entrée la ramena à la réalité.

La nouvelle venue était déjà de dos quand Lactae tourna son visage vers elle. Enlevant sans douceur des escarpins à haut talons noirs, assortis aux collants sombres et brillants qui relevaient, magnifiaient, ses longues jambes effilées.

Elle retira le manteau blanc ourlée de fourrure brune et l'accrocha sur la patère, à coté de la veste de tailleur de sa colocataire.

-Bienvenue à la maison, murmura Lactae avec douceur. Et tu as encore laissée traîner tes cochonneries sur le frigo.

Lulla Ruis se retourna. A coté d'elle, on oubliait la couleur de cheveux excentrique de Lactae qui devenait d'une banalité presque navrante.

Les cheveux de Lulla étaient roses, mauves, violets. Assez courts, ébouriffés, retenus derrière par de multiples barrettes. Son visage basané à la mâchoire légèrement prononcée, au nez plat et rond semblait avoir été inventé par un dieu ivre.

Étaient-ce ces sourcils épais, sa mâchoire lourde ou la couleur de sa peau? Elle avait sans nul doute du sang mexicain dans les veines.

Étaient-ce ces grand yeux jaunes légèrement globuleux, ourlés de longs cils bruns, ses sourcils placés très hauts, sa bouche minuscule, très marquée, comme celle d'une poupée de porcelaine.

Le tout placé sur un corps de déesse, une taille fine, des hanches larges, des jambes longues et interminables, des mains gracieuses, des épaules étroites, une poitrine ronde et généreuse.

Ce mélange détonnant aurait pût donner n'importe quoi, mais c'était une créature sensuelle, mutine, aguicheuse et pleine de mystère qui en ressortait. Sa beauté était aussi inexistante que son charme était grand.

La première fois que Lactae avait rencontrée Lulla, elle avait pensée qu'elle avait affaire a une séductrice née et à un monstre. Depuis qu'elle la connaissait, elle savait que tout cela était fondé, mais en pire.

Elle la vit se rapprocher et s'allonger sur le canapé, juste derrière elle. Elle était moulée dans une robe rouge a décolleté plongeant qui jurait affreusement avec ses cheveux.

Lascive, elle caressa la joue de Lactae, qui accepta le témoignage d'affection sans broncher.

-Belle soirée ma chérie! Le monde avance, et nous aussi.

Elle parlait un américain impeccable.

Sa voie était vibrante et chaude, sucrée, profonde. Exotique. Comme une liqueur.

La jeune fille aux cheveux turquoise se tourna a demi.

-Tu as trouvé un travail?

-Hum… On peut dire ça. Mal payé. Travail de nuit… Et toi?

-J'ai été engagée à l'hôpital.

Lulla ricana:

-A l'hôpital?! J'ai toujours détesté ces vieux murs qui empestent le formol et les cadavres.

Lactae répliqua sans se laisser faiblir, les yeux à nouveau porté sur ces dessins.

-Etrange pour quelqu'un qui a la mort en adoration. Tu ne trouves pas? Alors, tu vas me dire où TOI tu travailles?

Lulla laissa planer le silence, une ou deux secondes.

-Dans une boîte de strippe tees.

Lactae sourit à demi. Elle était habituée aux types de petits boulots que faisait sa colocataire.

-Enfin, pas aux barres, murmura cette dernière comme à regret. Je vais être au comptoir à servir des verres. Mais j'aurai la possibilité de rencontrer pleins de mecs, ça veux dire que les affaires reprennent.

Elle se pencha légèrement pour observer les dessins de sa compagne et lui passa la main sur les cheveux, tendrement.

-ça ne va pas, ma belle?

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un de spécial aujourd'hui.

-…

-Un médecin…

-Tu ne perds pas plus le nord que moi sous tes airs de saintes nitouche, ricana Lulla.

-Il veut me faire une prise de sang.

Le silence qui suivit était à la mesure du choc et du malaise des deux jeunes femmes.

Lulla se laissa glisser à coté de son amie, ronronnante, câline. Elle enroula ses longs bras fins autour du cou de l'autre.

-La vie ne t'épargne pas ces temps-ci. Et bien cette prise de sang, il ne faudra pas la faire. C'est tout. Dans un sens, il n'a pas le droit de l'exiger. Tu n'es pas malade, tu n'as aucuns symptômes, donc aucuns risques de contamination. Il ne peut pas te contraindre.

Lactae ferma à demi les paupières, elle savait déjà tout cela. Mais ça faisait une ombre de plus dans le tableau déjà pas très gai de sa vie.

-Tu penses encore à ce môme?

-Ta gueule.

-Il est mort maintenant! Même si on avait rien fait, il serait mort. Tous ces tarés l'auraient bouffé! C'était son destin.

-Je sais tout ça, répondit Lactae, sèchement cette fois.

Elle détestait le mot destin, elle le haïssait. Elle avait donné sa vie à son destin, et son destin l'avait abandonnée.

Elle pensa à Lou. Au loup. Ce loup qu'elle avait poursuivie sans relâche, et maintenant qu'elle était si proche, elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner.

-Où est le scalpel? Demanda Lulla, soudain prise d'un mouvement de tête inquiet.

-Dans mon sac, répondit Lactae et elle se remit à dessiner.

--

**Bye Bye Blackbird Miles Davis**

Le docteur Grégory House était rentré sans encombres dans son appartement. Langoureusement allongé sur son canapé, les yeux fermés, dans l'attitude qui chez lui témoignait d'un mélange d'extase et de détente.

Sa canne était couchée sur le sol. Un tourne-disque diffusait du jazz. Il battait la mesure avec langueur, de son bras accoudé sur le cuir. Son esprit était tout entier tourné vers la musique. Ce maléfice qui doucement vous dévore, vous emprisonne dans son univers envoûtant.

Loin de l'hôpital. Loin de ces patients imbéciles. De ces collègues ennuyeux. Loin de l'appétissant décolleté de Lisa Cuddy. Des jérémiades de Forman, Cameron et Chase. Des conseils de Wilson. Très loin de son nouveau mystère en date, sa nouvelle obsession, toute prête à être caressée en tous sens par son complexe rachidien. Et très loin de cette putain de vicodine.

Non, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait éloigner House de sa dernière distraction. Et cette chose avait un nom derrière la musique entêtante, la trompette joueuse, le saxophone insolent, la batterie discrète et le piano, délicieux, soulignant les cuivres.

Le génie. Le génie hasardeux. Le génie travaillé. La puissance, la grandeur de ceux qui avancent par amour de l'art, de la vérité ou du progrès.

Seul le don des autres pouvait faire oublier au cynique médecin le monde qui grouillait autour de son propre talent.

Il était de ces hommes dont la carapace rodée était capable de s'ouvrir à la création, mais pas à ces semblables. Capable de communier avec la musique, mais incapable de ne pas dissimuler toutes ces pensées aux autres sous un masque de plaisanteries acides.

Mais déjà le morceau s'éteignait, sensuel, avec langueur. Comme les belles femmes qui se savent désirables, évanescentes, insaisissables. Et qui doucement s'éloignent. Déjà lassée de vous alors que leur goût est encore sur vos lèvres.

House entrouvrit les paupières et jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Il était bientôt minuit déjà. Nerveusement, il passa un bout de langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, pour la rendre moins sèche.

Le disque jouait dans le vide à présent. L'appareil émettait un léger crachotement.

Il regarda un instant la surface noir et lisse tourner lentement, se donnant le temps de se laisser doucement émerger.

Mais trop tard…L'osmose était brisée.

House se redressa lentement, boita jusqu'au tourne-disque, arrêta la rotation et glissa l'objet dans sa pochette de papier, précautionneusement, avant de le ranger dans son enveloppe de carton avec sa pile de congénères.

De son pas claudicant, il rejoignit le couloir, éteignit la lumière et entreprit de rejoindre sa chambre.

Sans se presser il se débarrassa de son pantalon et s'allongea. Sans prendre la peine de retirer le tee-shirt qu'il portait sous sa chemise pas repassée.

Demain, il étudierait le cas de Lactae Quert.

--

**Camille La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs**

Lactae était allongée sur son lit. Roulée en boule, les genoux ramenés à moitié contre sa poitrine, les mains serrées à demi sur son cœur. Une position qui lui était habituelle. Position fœtale, celle de ceux qui ne se sentent pas aboutis.

Elle pensait à un vieux souvenir de son enfance.

De ces souvenirs qui ont un goût de doux regrets.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que la nostalgie prenait Lactae. Elle venait et partait comme la marée.

Petite, à peine avait-elle dix ans, elle se souvenait du jardin où était planté un cerisier du japon. Arbre relativement petit, semblable au cerisier occidental mais pleureur, et dénué de fruits.

Ses fleurs ne s'épanouissaient, ne vivaient et ne fanaient qu'en à peine quatre ou cinq jours.

Quand l'arbre du jardin de Lactae était illuminé de milliers de fleurs blanches, si semblables à sa peau. Enfant, elle s'asseyait sur ses racines avec un livre à la main.

La valeur d'un instant.

Le temps s'arrête.

Le vent remuait doucement les branches torturées, laissant percer à travers les pétales l'astre triomphant, alors que sonnait midi.

Des nuées d'abeilles envahissaient les fleurs, butinant avec frénésie pour recueillir le plus possible de pollen avant la fenaison. Lactae les regardait avec curiosité. Le soleil illuminait leurs petits abdomens rayés d'or et d'ébène. Gardiennes attitrées de cette dentelle de fleurs immaculées que la lumière magnifiait.

L'abeille était l'insecte qu'elle préférait. Elle ne les dessinait jamais.

Parfois encore, quand elle croisait un arbre entouré des insectes préoccupés à outrance, elle s'approchait le plus possible, presque jusqu'à caresser leurs poils raides et soyeux.

Cet instant était pour elle, sinon celui qui lui avait procuré le plus de bonheur, au moins celui qui avait définitivement orienté sa vision de la beauté. Beauté immaculée. Perfection faite matière.

La laideur, la saleté, l'horreur humaine, les guerres, les larmes, la pauvreté, la merde. Tout autant de mots qui la répugnait et la terrifiait.

Lactae ouvrit les yeux et frissonna.

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Elle tâtonna sur sa table de chevet à la recherche de somnifères. Il était déjà une heure du matin et ses yeux restaient désespérément ouverts. Elle savait que son état n'allait pas s'améliorer. Elle savait également que même si elle avait réussi à s'endormir naturellement…

…Ses cauchemars auraient été hantés du souvenir de l'enfant qu'elle avait tué.

--

--

J'espère que ça vous à plut... N'oubliez pas de laissez une review si quelque chose ne vous a pas plû. Les autres ont toujours plus de recul que noussur nos propres textes :)...

Voici d'abord Lactae!! orbital-de-coeur./art/Lactae-89084639

Puis Lulla...orbital-de-coeur./art/Lulla-89084920


	2. Les fleurs sont images de beauté

Coucou!!

Voilà mon deuxième chapitre, à l'image du premier il est avant tout là pour placer l'ambiance et les personnages mais notre médecins préféré (qui a mon grand dam ne m'appartient toujours pas --'...) commence à bouger en entrainant dans son sillons trois médecins (que j'adore littéralement, faut il le préciser?) légèrement perplexes...

Bref, dans celui-ci, l'apparition de mon troisième OC. Peut-être celle que j'aime le moins sur le plan sentimental mais pas sur ses principes de vie. Je sais que mettre dans OC dans House n'est pas la chose la plus simple mais je fait de mon mieux. Je tiens à préciser que même s'il y en a trois, l'héroïne reste quand même mon cachet d'aspirine de Lactae...

Dans le prochain chapitre en revanche, il y aura plus d'action (plisse les yeux d'un air ambigüe XD).

Volià, voilà, bonne lecture et un grand merci à Lili654 qui m'a donné son avis...

J'en voudrait pleins d'autres -(S'il vous plaaaaaaaaaaaiiiit!! XD)

_**Chapitre 2: Les fleurs sont images de beauté**_

--

--

**Don't be cruel Elvis Presley**

Le moteur rugissait dans l'air froid du matin. Lactae soupira. Lulla lui fit un sourire extatique:

-Un problème ma belle? Elle est quand même plus sexy que ton vieux tas de ferraille.

Elle tripota le lecteur CD, et avança de plusieurs chanson. Bientôt une autre chanson de Elvis Presley résonna dans la voiture. La nouvelle passion de Lulla. à un volume que Lactae aurait dût critiquer en tant que personnel de santé, mais elle savait bien que rien n'y ferai.

-Je n'avais pas choisit ce tas de ferraille, répliqua la jeune femme au carré impeccable. Il était loué. Mais ça c'est vraiment…

La voiture fit une embardée dangereuse et Lulla grilla un feu rouge.

-Yeaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Hurla-t-elle avec allégresse.

-… Beaucoup trop voyant! Bordel fait gaffe!!

Lulla appuya plusieurs fois sur le klaxon alors qu'un motard les doublait en toute impunité.

-Connard! Cria-t-elle en sortant la tête par la fenêtre.

Elle avait l'air particulièrement réjouit par sa nouvelle acquisition et ne faisait pas attention à Lactae qui frémissait sur son siège.

La Chevrolet Bel air rouge rugit et Lulla appuya davantage sur la pédale.

-C'est limité à 50 en agglo! Grinça Lactae. On approche les 80.

Mais Lulla semblait prendre un malin plaisir à jouer avec l'interdit. Elle lança une œillade complice à sa passagère:

-Qu'est ce que ça peux faire? On ne mourra pas maintenant. Pas vrai?

Les yeux de Lactae lançaient des éclairs:

-D'autres pourraient mourir!

-Et ça pourrait abimer ma voiture… Renchérit l'autre avec une grimace provocante.

Lulla fit une moue boudeuse, mais elle consentit à ralentir.

Pour l'occasion, elle portait une robe blanche à pois, très décolletée, signé Vivienne Westwood. Des grosses lunettes de soleil Chanel recouvraient son visage, la rendant encore plus bizarre. A ces pieds, des talons de douze cm qui laissait des doutes sur son efficacité à appuyer sur les pédales. Ses mains gantées reposaient sur le volant en métal rouge.

-Tu sais que cette petite merveille a été inventée en 1958, susurra-t-elle en passant amoureusement sa main sur le tableau de bord. Les vieilles voitures Américaines, y'a rien de plus chic.

-Tu dois avoir raison, murmura Lactae en haussant les épaules.

Elle ne partageait pas cette fascination que possédait son amie pour les apparences et la provocation. Elles partageaient leur goût pour l'originalité mais Lactae avait un vrai dégoût pour l'argent étalé, surtout l'argent sale.

Lulla n'avait pas les mêmes réticences, elle ADORAIT le luxe, la haute couture, le tape-à-l'œil. Pour Lulla, le monde était un grand jeu de rôle. Et c'était elle le maître de ce jeu.

Lactae observait l'intérieur de la voiture. Rouge également, avec des fauteuils en cuir noir. Elle lui faisait penser à ces machines dans lesquels les jeunes allaient au cinéma en plein air dans les États Unis des années 80. On voyait ça dans tous les vieux films. D'ailleurs, dans ces voitures, les jeunes ne regardaient jamais le film. Ils préféraient se bécoter. Elle fit la moue. ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas bécoté quelqu'un. Ça faisait surtout longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas eu envie.

Elle avait finalement renoncé a porter tailleur et escarpins.

Retour aux bonnes habitudes: Une jupe à volants blanche à fins motifs végétaux de couleur feuille. Avec un tee-shirt écru à col roulé. En bonus, des collants transparents et des ballerines noirs. ça ferait l'affaire. La blouse se chargerait du reste.

Elle vit la forme sombre de l'hôpital se découper dans l'air froid du matin.

Elle soupira de soulagement. Elles étaient en avance d'un bon quart d'heure.

-Bon maintenant, j'essaie d'éviter le taré qui veux m'analyser, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, mais assez fort pour que sa colloc l'entende.

-Tu veux que je lui fasse son affaire? Demanda Lulla d'un ton professionnel et inquiétant.

Elle Lâchat le volant pour faire craquer ses doigts.

-Ne lâche pas le volant!!

Mais c'était presque trop tard.

Lactae plongea, saisit le volant à deux mains et réussi in extrémis à faire rentrer la voiture sur le parking extérieur, manquant pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une demi-heure de renverser un motard qui venait de se garer en face de la plaquette où était inscrit: Grégory House.

-Eyh! Faites gaffes aux infirmes! Cria t-il avant de reconnaître Lactae, à moitié allongée sur Lulla.

-Ah! Mais c'est vous!

Lactae se redressa avant qu'il n'ai pût s'approcher. Lulla agrippa le volant et alla la déposer plus loin. Elle gloussa en passant sa main devant sa bouche:

-Olalah excuse moi! Ce que je peux être maladroite moi alors...

Sa compagne fit un rictus que Lulla ne vit pas. Elle était bien trop occupée à jeter un œil au médecin qui enlevait son casque, dans le rétroviseur. Un mince sourire sournois se dessina sur ses lèvres de poupée, peintes en rouge.

-C'est lui ton nouveau flirt! Un peu vieux, non?

Lactae maugréa entre ses dents. Elle n'écoutait pas Lulla. Maudissant simplement le jour où elle avait accepté que celle-ci la conduise à son travail.

Encore tremblante, elle sortit de la voiture. Le soleil de Mars se faisait encore timide, et bien que l'hiver se soit considérablement assagis, le printemps se faisait encore attendre.

Elle adressa un vague signe de la main à sa colocataire, empoigna son sac à main et entrepris de rejoindre l'hôpital sans parler à House. Mais c'était peine perdue.

Lulla le vit accélérer. Tout en boitant, ce qui était assez comique. Au moment où il passait à sa hauteur, elle baissa à trois-quarts ses lunettes et le fixa de ses grands yeux jaunes.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Aguicheuse, elle se lécha doucement la lèvre supérieure.

Le médecin leva les sourcils si hauts et avec un air si profondément détaché qu'elle en ressentit comme une blessure d'orgueil. Mais cela attisa davantage sa curiosité. En riant intérieurement, elle fixa Lacate qui faisait tout pour jouer celle qui ne voyait rien alors qu'il était parfaitement aux yeux de tous que le médecin la poursuivait.

Lactae marchait d'un pas égal quand elle sentie que l'homme était derrière elle. L'ignorer aurait était impoli, mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison là que Lactae se tourna vers lui. C'était juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne cèderait pas à son caprice. Ou peut-être parce qu'il l'intriguait.

-Hum! Jolie tentative Quert, ironisa t-il. Je n'ai jamais été d'une grande popularité, mais c'est la première fois qu'une de mes patientes tente de m'assassiner au deuxième entretient.

-Est-ce que cela veut dire que d'autres ont essayés au troisième? Et je ne suis et ne serais pas votre patiente.

Elle se voulait sèche, mais elle savait que l'homme à coté d'elle avait plus d'expérience dans ce domaine.

La voix de House se fit plus doucereuse et caressante, tout en conservant cette inflexion distante et ironique.

-Oh une fois, on m'a tiré dessus tirer dessus. Mais je m'en suis tiré comme de coutume. :Il plissa les yeux et sourit pour annoncer sa conclusion:) On ne se débarrasse pas de moi si facilement.

Elle avait compris le message. Elle se retourna vers lui, mordante:

-Dr House! Vous n'approcherez jamais d'aucunes de mes artères, ni d'aucunes de mes veines avec aucunes seringues que ce soit. Je vous rappelle qu'il n'est pas en votre pouvoir de me contraindre!

Il la fixa avec ses yeux bleus et froids, horriblement séduisant.

-Ne soyez pas aussi froide. Abandonnez cet air guindé de vieille fille…

Horriblement.

Elle se retourna, mortifiée et accéléra le pas.

-Un tampon usagé suffira, ajouta le médecin, moqueur.

Infect. Vulgaire. Enfin, comme d'habitude quoi.

--

**Tryo Accélère encore un peu le son de ta voix**

L'hôpital bruyant. La foule empressée de médecins, d'infirmières et de patients aux teints verdâtres.

Perdue parmi la foule de pieds qui tapaient tous ensemble le hall, se perdait une paire de bottes en cuir tanné marron, un peu plus intéressantes que les autres.

Laryfari Gort, étudiante en médecine, interne, essayait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au centre de pédiatrie. Dans son sillon, suivaient avec difficulté une fille à l'air timide et un grand garçon dégingandé à lunettes. Maria et Franck, ses amis.

Il était difficile de ne pas la remarquer. C'était la fille la plus canon de tout l'hôpital. Le visage ovale, harmonieux, un nez fin et élégant aux narines minuscules. Des yeux exquis, exotiques. En amande, ourlés de cils bruns et courts mais très nombreux, entourant un iris bleu outre mer changeant, avec des teintes de verts subtils. Les sourcils bien dessinés rehaussant leurs éclats. Parfaits. Un bouche suave, très fine, très régulière qui quand elle riait révélait des canines supérieurs légèrement trop prononcées qui lui donnait une séduction sans limite. Un grain de beauté noir juste en dessous, à droite.

Ses cheveux bruns foncés, très épais, tellement fournis qu'aucune pince n'aurait pût tous les retenir en même temps. Tombant jusqu'au mi-dos dans une unique et élégante ondulation. Ses cheveux les plus hauts étaient relevés en chignon, laissant ceux du dessous tomber avec grâce.

Très grande, avec un corps de mannequin d'une esthétique à faire baver. Un peu trop plate peut-être, mais avec une taille extrêmement fine, des poignets délicats, des mains aux longs doigts de pianiste. Portant une chemise blanche avec par dessus un gilet marron en velours côtelé, sans manches. Un short en tweed lui arrivait à la mi-cuisse, des collants bruns lui collaient aux jambes et ces fameuses bottes en daim marron et plate enrobaient ses gracieux petits pieds. La blouse au bras, le sourire aux lèvres.

Délicieuse.

Toujours en forme. Toujours prête à rire. Efficace.

Il était rageant de voir quelqu'un d'aussi esthétique réussir sur tous les plans.

Elle marchait rapidement. Si cette foule compacte ne la laissait pas passer, ils seraient tous les trois en retard.

Soudain elle bouscula quelqu'un. Une jeune femme au carré d'une couleur vert clair bleu, complètement décalée. D'abord elle froncea les narines, imperceptiblement. Elle n'aimaient pas trop les gens qui ne faisaient pas d'effort pour se fondre dans la masse des gens respectables. Mais elle ne l'aurai jamais avoué à voix haute -bien sure...-. Mais c'était une couleur qu'on n'oubliait pas une fois qu'on l'avait déjà croisée. Elle écarquilla soudain les yeux:

-Lactae?

L'autre releva la tête, avec un visage ahurit. Derrière elle boitait le Dr Grégory House. Laryfari le connaissais vaguement. La pire réputation de tout l'hôpital et le meilleur ami du Dr Wilson.

-La… Lara?

-Laryfari! Corrigea Laryfari en fronçant de nouveau le nez.

-Ah oui! Désolé. Je… Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

Lactae était nerveuse, elle se mordait la lèvre doucement et n'arrêtait pas de jeter de coup d'œil derrière son dos.

-Je suis interne, répondit Laryfari dans un grand sourire extatique (et artificiel). Je n'aurai jamais crû qu'on se reverrait dans de telles conditions. Ça fait tellement longtemps, pas vrai? Et toi? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

-Je suis pharmacienne. Je travaille au rez-de-chaussée. Je…

Lactae frémit. House s'était immobilisé dans la foule et elle savait qu'il écoutait leur conversation. Discrètement, elle regarda les deux jeunes gens qui accompagnaient Laryfari. Un nouveau frisson la parcourût alors que Maria détournai pudiquement la tête.

Se reprenant, elle força son visage à sourire. Laryfari remarqua qu'elle tremblait légèrement quand elle repris la parole:

-Hum! Comment va ta mère?

-Oh! Très bien, merci! Elle passe ses journées à faire du yoga, comme d'habitude et à faire du télé shopping. Et la tienne?

-Je crois qu'elle va bien, ça fait une semaine que je ne lui ai pas téléphoné.

-Et dit moi…

Laryfari hésita un peu:

-Tu as des nouvelles de Lulla? Enfin, c'est un peu ridicule… Il y a une chance sur mille. Après tout nous ne sommes pas vraiment des amies...

-Si, si, j'ai des nouvelles d'elle. Des nouvelles assez fraîches même. On est coloc'... Elle va très bien.

Il y eu comme un fugace éclair de tristesse sur le visage de la brune. Elle secoua doucement la tête comme si un moustique l'avait ennuyé puis repris son grand sourire automatique:

-Ah oui? C'est super que vous vous soyez retrouvées toutes les deux.

Elle marqua une pause...

-Ouais enfin… C'est juste un hasard si on a repris contact, marmonna la deuxième, mal à l'aise.

Laryfari sentait comme un étau lui serrer le cœur. C'était désagréable comme sensation. Son sourire crispé qui lui étirait les lèvres devenait douloureux. Elle n'arrêta pas pour autant et enchaina sur un petit clin d'œil adorable:

-C'est vraiment fantastique comme situation. Je vous envie vraiment. Si un de ces quatre vous voulez faire une soirée entre filles.

Elle fit un signe avec sa main imitant un téléphone qu'elle rapprocha de son oreille:

-N'hésitez pas à m'appeler!

Il y eu un silence entre elles. Autour les gens couraient, interpellaient et les bousculaient. ça faisait un boucan épouvantable.

-Ouais, j'y penserai, murmura Lactae.

Elle laissa un blanc de quelques secondes et repris, plus enjouée:

-Tu es en quelle année?

- Troisième année. Je suis tellement contente d'être ici. C'est merveilleux, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être médecin!

Elles se sourirent simultanément. Des horribles sourires faux et hypocrites. La conversation était close. Elles le savaient toutes les deux.

-Et bien, à un de ces quatre! Dit la brune.

-Hum! A plus!

Et sur un geste de la main légèrement forcé, elles partirent chacune de leur coté en évitant soigneusement de se regarder. L'une poursuivie par deux étudiants déboussolés, l'autre par un médecin boiteux.

Lactae se maudit intérieurement d'être si malchanceuse. Ce n'était pas si grave après tout. Mais que se passerai t-il si jamais quelqu'un…

Laryfari était furieuse, mais personne n'aurait pût le savoir. En arrivant dans son service, elle abordait le même sourire charmant et rieur que tous les autres jours de l'année. Elle se sentait mise à part. Elle se demanda vaguement si Lactae lui avait mentie. Lulla et elle s'étaient-elles vraiment retrouvées sur une simple coïncidence?

Et même si c'était le cas, elles auraient pût essayer de la joindre. Ce n'était pas si difficile quand même.

Elle essaya de se raisonner. Après tout, Lulla et Lactae n'avaient aucunes raisons d'essayer de la connaître d'avantage. Leur mères respectives ne les avaient fait se rencontrer qu'une seule fois après tout.

Mais la boule dans son ventre restait désespérément là. ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer de leur trouver des excuses.

Laryfari Gort, Lulla Ruis et Lactae Quert…Elles n'allaient pas les unes sans les autres n'est-ce-pas?

--

**Pink Floyd More blues**

House faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Ces trois lèches bottes étaient en retard. Nerveusement, il passa de son bureau à la salle de réunion qui était habituellement la leur. Saisit le marqueur noir et écrivit sur la vitre après une courte réflexion:

-Exsangue

-Veines non apparentes.

-Non coopérative (paranoïa?)

C'est ce moment précis que choisirent Chase, Cameron et Forman pour faire leur come back:

-On a un dossier! Lança Chase avec un pseudo enthousiasme.

Bon, c'était encore un cas assez banal, d'accord, mais ça faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvés d'intéressant à se mettre sous la patte.

-Trop tard, marmonna House, sans même se retourner et continuant à fixer le tableau. Je me suis déjà trouvé un nouveau jouet. Vous avez raé votre vocation de lèche botte, mais la prochaine fois peut-être.

Les trois autres s'entre regardèrent.

-Qui est-ce? Demanda Cameron.

Ils se rapprochèrent pour lire les notes de leur patron.

-C'est pas vraiment des symptômes ça, remarqua Chase.

-Lactae Quert, répondit House en se tournant à demi vers Cameron et Forman, ignorant Chase. La nouvelle pharmacienne du rez-de-chaussée.

Il y eu un vague silence.

-Je ne vois pas qui c'est, murmura Cameron.

-Je l'ai aperçue ce matin, ajouta Chase. Elle est très mignonne cette fille.

Forman ricana:

-C'est une gamine, mec! Et rajoutez sa couleur de cheveux à la liste des symptômes!

C'était bien sûr une plaisanterie, mais House nota la proposition avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Vous pensez vraiment que ça peut jouer? Ironisa Cameron.

-Jouer sur quoi? Riposta Forman. Elle n'est même pas malade! C'est juste un de ses délires pervers.

Il montra House d'un geste du menton. Celui-ci réfléchissait, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de répondre:

-Je trouve qu'il est assez étonnant que vous connaissiez mes petits délires pervers, Forman. Je vous échangerai volontiers avec Cuddy ou Cameron. Leurs formes plus généreuse peut-être?

-Et pourquoi pas votre nouvelle victime? Sourit Chase.

Son patron tourna ses yeux vers lui:

-Qu'est ce que vous insinuez par là, boucle d'or?

-Elle n'a aucuns symptômes réels. Elle n'est pas malade!!

-Elle va bientôt l'être.

-C'est pas notre problème! Vous vous intéressez à elle parce que ça saute aux yeux qu'elle est bizarre. Et d'ailleurs Cuddy le savait! C'est pour ça qu'elle vous a fait rentrer avec elle.

House leva les yeux au ciel. Visiblement excédé:

-Wilson! Tu ne peux pas la fermer un peu!

Les autres se sourirent. Le meilleur ami du praticien était totalement incapable de tenir sa langue.

-Oubliez ça! C'est moi le chef et c'est elle notre nouveau cas.

-Il nous faudrait des échantillons de sang, proposa Cameron.

-Et la charmante enfant refuse de nous en donner, riposta House avec une grimace cynique. Ennuyeux n'est-ce pas?

-Si elle ne veut pas, on ne peut rien faire pour elle, marmonna Chase.

-Chase! Toujours prêt à abandonner le premier quand vous ne me lécher pas le postérieur, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. A votre avis, crétins d'employés! Combien de personnes refuseraient de faire des analyses si un médecin leur dit qu'elles ont l'air en mauvaise santé.

-Elle n'a pas l'air en mauvaise santé!

-Cameron, vous venez de dire que vous ne l'avez pas vu. Taisez-vous donc!

-Le fait est que sans analyses de son sang, ce sera difficile de détecter une carence particulière.

Forman venait d'appuyer sur le point clé. Notre médecin chef emmerdeur national sauta sur l'occasion.

-On ne va rien faire sans son sang. J'ai pas envie de bavasser inutilement avec elle. Je la sens têtue cette petite. Chase, Forman, vous allez aller chez elle, furetez un peu à la recherche de n'importe quoi qui pourrait être louche et ramenez moi une serviette hygiénique ou tampon de toute sorte.

Les trois acolytes s'étranglèrent de concert:

-Quoi!

- Non mais ce n'est pas possible! Vous allez beaucoup trop loin House! S'écria Chase.

-Je ne vois pas le problème, elle a été mise au courant.

Il y eu un silence.

-Et… Elle a accepté? Bégaya Cameron.

House fit mine de réfléchir.

-Hum! Maintenant que vous le dites… Pas implicitement. Elle s'est contentée de partir avec un visage outré. Je prends ça pour un oui.

Les autres soupirèrent.

-Vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'on risque si on accepte de …Marmonna Forman.

-De quoi? De participer à mes petits délires pervers? C'est quand même beaucoup moins dangereux que de dealer.

-Je ne me drogue pas, riposta le grand noir, vexé.

House lui jeta un regard menaçant:

-Faites ce que je vous dis! S'il vous arrive quelque chose, ça ne sera pas la première fois que j'en endosserai la responsabilité.

Ces employés baissèrent les bras, résignés. Une fois qu'il avait quelque chose en tête, impossible de le lui sortir.

-On y va quand? Soupira Chase.

-Maintenant.

A cet instant, ils en étaient sûrs. Ils n'auraient pas dût se lever ce matin.

-J'ai changé d'avis! Cameron, accompagnez les.

-Pourquoi? On est assez de deux pour fouiller un appartement.

-Un appartement EXCLUSIVEMENT féminin, et la deuxième n'a pas l'air des plus innocentes. ça vous évitera de trop fouiller dans leurs lingeries.

Totalement désespérés maintenant, ils sortirent. Agrippant vestes et sacs au passage.

-Et ouvrez l'œil! Recommanda encore House en tirant un Yo-yo de sa poche.

Comme à chaque fois, il ressentait comme une douce excitation.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache? Il saurait.

--

**Badge Eric Clapton**

Lactae triait les médicaments dans la réserve. Amoureusement, elle glissait sur les étagères comprimées, crèmes, lotions, sirops.

Elle aimait les médicaments avec une joie de petite fille. Une pharmacie, ça sentait le blanc, le propre, l'éthanol, le stérile. Et les médicaments sentaient les alambics, l'alchimie, les mélanges de corps dangereux pour en former de nouveaux capable de sauver des vies.

Principe de conservation de la matière: Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme.

Le médicament, c'est comme la pluie, c'est de la magie. Le médicament, c'est la matière qui aime la matière. La substance qui rentre en interaction avec d'autres corps et peuvent faire la différence entre la vie et la mort.

Elle se rappela en souriant que Lulla aussi aimait les médicaments. Mortels si on en abusait, n'est t-il pas? Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'en ancien grec "Pharmakon" désignait à la fois le médicament et le poison.

La vieille radio portable posée dans la réserve diffusait une vieille chanson d'Eric Clapton.

Elle se rappelait mieux que personne ses cours de chimie organique où les élèves riaient quand le prof, dans un élan d'extase devant la mirifique réaction de Wittig s'écriait:

-Et bien c'est beau! C'est vraiment beau.

C'était sans doute moins beau que les pouffes qui roucoulaient devant eux. Ça au moins c'était clair dans leur cerveau de futur pharmacien.

Mais Lactae comprenait. Elle comprenait la beauté d'une charge plus attirée par une charge moins. La mésomérie, les courants inductifs. Elle avait finit par en déduire que la beauté et la magie n'étaient pas accessible au commun des mortels.

Rares étaient ceux qui jouissait d'observer émulsions, fusions, transformations diverses.

Mais ces aveugles, trop souvent oubliaient que c'étaient ces charges en interactions, ces éthers, ces alcools, ces acides carboxyliques qui leur permettaient d'être en vie.

Tant d'ingratitude. Parfois, elle se disait que si les molécules avaient une volonté, elles cesseraient de fonctionner pour les beaufs. Mais c'était mesquin de sa part et elle le savait.

Elle souriait en fixant ses étiquettes chéries. Elle avait toujours rêvée d'être pharmacienne. Ça ne l'avais pas empêchée de commencer par trois ans de médecine pour faire plaisir à sa mère qui l'imaginait avec ravissement devenir sage-femme. Mais sa passion avait repris le dessus. Pourtant, elle adulait autant le corps humain que tous les produits capables de le modifier.

C'étaient ses amours à elle.

Soudain un appel la détourna de sa mirifique passion:

-Lactae! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi.

Elle se raidit. Elle ne connaissait personne dans l'hôpital, si ce n'était House et Laryfari. Et l'un comme l'autre auraient été une mauvaise surprise.

Cuddy peut-être? La directrice avait peut-être oubliée de lui donner certaines instructions.

Elle émergea de la réserve pour se diriger vers le comptoir où l'attendait un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Assez grand, approchant de la cinquantaine, les cheveux bruns foncés, les yeux bruns-noirs. Il portait une blouse blanche sur lequel on pouvait lire: Dr Wilson, oncologue.

-Qu'est ce qu'il me veut lui, songea-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

Elle approcha du comptoir:

-Bonjour, vous m'avez demandé?

-Vous êtes Lactae Quert?

-En personne. Vous avez un message pour moi?

Il hésita un instant:

- J'ai appris que vous étiez nouvelle à l'hôpital! Vous ne devez pas connaître grand monde ici… Et voilà, je me disais que si vous mangiez toute seule, je pourrai vous accompagnez. Par la même occasion, je pourrai vous faire visiter l'hôpital.

Lactae dévisagea son visage lisse, trop juvénile pour un homme de cet âge.

Elle cherchait à savoir si ce discours cachait quelque chose. Elle répugnait à penser que tout homme qui adressait la parole à une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas avait forcement une idée derrière la tête. C'était trop moche pour qu'elle puisse vivre en pensant que le monde fonctionnait comme ça.

Voyant son hésitation, il lui montra sa main, où brillait une alliance.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis marié.

Elle se sentit rougir, même si aucune rougeur ne colora ses joues. La remarque de Wilson ressemblait plus à une manœuvre pour l'amadouer. Mais elle avait permis à la jeune femme de comprendre quel type d'homme était l'oncologue.

Il aimait volontiers à connaître tous le personnel de santé. D'abord amicalement, et puis plus si affinité s'il était célibataire.

Avec elle, ce serait sans affinités. Mais pourquoi ne pas manger avec lui? Elle avait bien besoin de compagnie.

-Et bien d'accord, murmura-t-elle avec une esquisse de sourire.

Wilson sembla soulagé.

-D'accord, répéta t-il machinalement. On se retrouve à la cafétéria à la pause?

Lactae acquiesça.

-Parfait, ajouta-t-elle.

-Je peux vous tutoyer?

-Bien sûr, je ferai de même.

Ils se sourirent, amicalement:

-A tout à l'heure.

Elle regarda vaguement la silhouette de l'homme s'éloigner parmi la foule. Étais-ce une bonne idée? Se faire des amis ici? S'attacher d'avantage? Elle n'en savait rien mais ça l'aiderai à penser à autre chose.

Elle retourna tranquillement à ses chères petites boîtes.

--

**I shot the sheriff Eric Clapton.**

Une chanson d'Eric Clapton passait à la radio. Lulla Ruis était langoureusement allongée sur la banquette arrière de sa Chevrolet. Elle était si enthousiaste qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans la voiture.

Après avoir déposé Lactae, elle était allée faire un peu de shopping. De gros sacs bourrés à craquer étaient entreposés dans le coffre de la voiture.

Ses grosses lunettes de soleil noires posées sur son visage.

Le soleil tapait fort et il était bientôt midi.

Elle avait encore beaucoup de temps devant elle. Sa journée ne commencerait qu'à six heure dans la soirée.

Sa gorge était sèche et elle avait faim. Elle allait rentrer à l'appart. Elle regretta que Lactae ne soit pas là. Lactae savait très bien cuisiner, un vrai maître.

Elle grimaça. Elle se souvint qu'en échange des talents culinaires de son amie, c'était elle qui était chargée de faire le ménage, la vaisselle, la lessive. Et Lactae exigeait un lavage intégrale tous les deux jours.

Elle renonça à passer l'aprèm dans sa toute nouvelle acquisition, amère. Les toilettes l'attendaient.

Elle se redressa, et passa entre les deux sièges antérieurs pour se caler enfin sur le siège du conducteur.

Dans une demi-heure, elle serait chez elle.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'à cet instant précis des sbires de House étaient en train d'entrer par effraction dans leur appartement.

--

--

Et voilou, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui... J'espère que vous vous êtes un peu attaché aux personnages, même les fanatiques de Huddy et Hameron...

Je pense que tous les personnages auront une importance et leur place dans cette fic.

Au cas où, je met l'illustration que j'ai fait de Laryfari: orbital-de-coeur . deviantart . com / art / Larifary-89085093

Je vous embrasse fort...


	3. Les fleurs ne saignent pas

hum... comment dire...

Oui, je sais ils ne m'appartiennet pas...

Voilà, j epublie mon troisième chapitre; J'espère qu'ils vous plaira...

**Chapitre 3: Les fleurs ne saignent pas:**

**Britney Spears Toxic**

-Tu vois Cameron, t'as même pas besoin de nous surveiller. On dirait presque qu'on nous attendait.

Forman souriait en regardant le string rouge sous la corbeille de fruit.

Cameron fit un geste agacé.

-Fouillez dans les chambres, marmonna-t-elle. Je me charge… Je me charge du… Truc.

Ils avaient tous compris de quoi elle parlait.

Chase ne répondit pas et traversa la pièce pour ouvrir la première porte.

-Oh merde! Ramène-toi Forman, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

La pièce était dans un bordel monstre. Les volets étaient fermés mais l'obscurité ne cachait pas le papier peint doré et noir, tigré. Une épaisse moquette blanc d'argent. Des rideaux en dentelles noires. Un grand lit à baldaquin avec des voiles identiques. Une couette rouge sang, assortie à la lampe halogène qui diffusait une lumière morbide sur la pièce. Une grande armoire en bois noire, ouverte, la moitié des vêtements qu'elle contenait par terre. Beaucoup de sous-vêtements, tous plus pervers les uns que les autres, jarretelles, soutiens-gorges à balconnets, corsets, strings en dentelle, en soie, en tulle, en coton, en cuir. Des magazines féminins et de mode étalés partout. Une table à maquillage débordant de gadgets inutiles et de bijoux. Un tas de CD d'Elvis Presley. Une patère auquel étaient accrochés une vingtaine de sacs. Sur un des murs, un poster du King.

Une table de nuit assortie à l'armoire. Dans un coin, un vivarium où dormait un python. Ils avaient pénétrés l'antre de la bête.

Ils eurent une hésitation.

-Ça doit être la chambre de la colloc'. C'est pas du tout le genre de la fille timide et effacée que j'ai croisé, marmonna Chase.

-Pas sûr, t'oublies la teinture qu'elle a sur la tête.

-House a dit qu'on devait absolument tout fouiller, leur rappela Cameron par l'entrebâillement.

-Allez mec, on y va.

Forman enjamba un tas de magazines. Ceux là n'étaient pas féminins. Il avisa l'énorme poitrine exhibée sur la couverture.

-A mon avis, elle craint la fille qui vit là.

Il jeta un œil dans l'armoire, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas autre chose que des vêtements.

-Olalah! Que des trucs hyper luxueux. Des marques pas possibles. Jean Paul Gautier, Chanel et tout le tralala…

Chase, qui retournai la table de maquillage lui jeta un regard avant de fouiller rapidement les sacs.

-C'est quand même bizarre tout ce luxe. Elle doit faire un boulot très rémunérateur. Même le salon est super chic.

-On dirait plutôt la chambre d'une pute, si tu veux mon avis.

Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant dans l'armoire, si ce n'était sur le plan hormonal.

Chase alla tapoter la vitre du serpent. Plus par curiosité que pour chercher un indice.

Forman jeta un coup d'œil dans la table de nuit. Il n'y avait aucuns préservatifs dedans, contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé. Juste deux gros sacs de bonbons, tous les deux entamés. Il prit deux sucettes.

-Et Chase!!

L'australien se retourna.

-Attrape ça.

Forman lui lança une des deux sucettes.

-Y'a rien d'intéressant ici! Allons voir à coté.

Chase, pour se donner bonne conscience, jeta un dernier coup d'œil sous le lit. Une nuisette en satin bleu nuit. Une paire de menottes. Bref.

La chambre de Lactae n'avait rien à voir. Le jour et la nuit.

Un papier d'un vert pomme très éclairci, avec motifs feuillages, des plinthes couleurs gris perles. Pas de tissus aux deux grandes fenêtres, des rideaux de perles argentées. Une grande table à tréteaux, légèrement inclinée. Des pots de peintures, des encres variées. Des plumes empreintes d'encres de chines. Des boîtes d'aquarelles. Des tubes de gouaches. Un ordinateur portable, encore branché. Un appareil photo numérique. Une camera.

Dans un coin, un support pour toile. Avec des toiles vierges, posées à cotés.

Des carnets de croquis, empilés.

Pas de lit. Juste un gros matelas posé sur le sol, recouvert d'une épaisse couette blanche. A coté, un saxophone, dans son étui.

Une armoire art nouveau, peinte en blanc (mélange de style?) avec une grande glace. Fermée. A coté, une étagère, croulant sous les livres, cd et dvd.

Par terre, du plancher en bois clair.

Une grande huile était accrochée au dessus du lit. Représentant un papillon de nuit aux ailes brunes, beiges avec des touches de blanc et de rose poudre, vu du dessus, les ailes écartées. La signature était celle de Lactae.

Au plafond, un mobile mettant en scène un vol d'oiseaux blancs fait en origami.

Une pile de BD servait de table de nuit. Dessus, un réveil en métal, vieillot, et des médicaments.

C'est la première chose qu'ils regardèrent.

-Des somnifères, murmura Chase. Et ils m'ont l'air bien costaud. Avec ça, t'es groggy pour un bon bout de temps.

Forman jeta un coup d'œil à l'armoire. Des vêtements. Beaucoup de jupes. Ni courtes, ni longues avec des volants.

Peu de couleurs sombres. Rien de noir.

Des boxers de cotons blancs avec des soutiens gorges assortis. Certains un peu plus travaillés que d'autres, donnant un effet de grosses dentelles, épaisses. Du plumetis blanc.

Beaucoup moins sensuel que sa colloc. Enfin, chacun ses goûts.

Chase feuilleta les carnets de croquis. Ils semblaient répartis en trois catégories. Les croquis végétaux. Les croquis d'insectes. Les croquis d'oiseaux. Pas une seule figure humaine. La jeune femme dessinait très bien. Mais un étrange malaise se dégageait des traits qu'elle esquissait. Surtout les insectes.

Forman regardai les tranches des bande-dessinées.

-Hé Chase!

Le blond se retourna.

-C'est tout en Français.

Chase se dirigea vers l'étagère.

-Là c'est pareil, murmura t-il. Les films aussi.

Des livres de philosophie. Des livres d'architectures. Des livres de peintures: Degas, Michel Ange, Renoir, Toulouse Lautrec, Monnet. Le surréalisme, l'art nouveau.

Des CD de musique: classique, Tchaïkovski, Chopin. Du jazz, du blues. Les Beatles, les Rolling Stones, Pink Floyd, Loreena Mac Kennith, Camille…

La collection complète des DVD de Dr. House. Bref.

Enfin, avec un peu d'appréhension, Chase alluma l'ordinateur. Par chance, elle n'avait pas de mot de passe. Pas très prudent. Presque étrange.

Rien de très intéressant sur son disque dur. Quelques jeux, de la musique encore.

Les images étaient les seules à présenter un intérêt. Presque que des photos.

Chase se sentait mal à l'aise. Il inséra sa clé et copia les fichiers. House en ferait ce qu'il en voudrait.

Nerveusement, ils éteignirent l'ordinateur, puis la lumière, et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Cameron.

La jeune femme en avait finit avec les toilettes. Rien de ce coté-là: ni poubelle, ni placard où auraient pût être rangés tampons et serviettes.

La salle de bain était une véritable merveille. Une cabine de douche avec un siège pseudo poli. L'ensemble tout en carrelage mauve irisé rose transparent.

Deux lavabos côtes à côtes en émail rosé, un style art déco. Au plafond, une lampe Tiffany en vitraux roses et blanc, représentant des iris.

Des patères, deux gros peignoirs, un blanc, un violet. Des serviettes moelleuses.

Des savons aux odeurs d'herbes douces.

Sur la première tablette au dessus du premier lavabo: Un déodorant nature, un rouge à lèvres beige, un tube de dentifrice, un pot avec deux brosses à dents, des cotons tiges et enfin une bouteille de Fidji à trois quart pleine.

Sur la deuxième, far à paupières, khôl, démaquillant, trois bonbonnes de déodorants différents, plusieurs tubes de rouge à lèvres écarlates, trois quart finis, une boîte de coton, un autre tube de dentifrice. Vidée à moitié, une bouteille de Loulou de Cacharel.

Par terre, du carrelage blanc avec un tapis parme, épais, dans une substance semblable aux serviettes.

Un petit meuble de toilette: Des serviettes de bains, une boîte de médicaments banale, des ciseaux, du shampoing neuf, des bandes épilatoires. Pas une seule serviette hygiénique ou autre chose du genre à l'horizon.

Elle sortit et jeta un coup d'œil dans les placards de la cuisine. Rien. Dans les poubelles non plus. Ils faisaient fausse route. Quelque chose devait leur échapper.

Chase et Forman la rejoignirent dans le salon en haussant les épaules. Au moment où ils allaient dire quelque chose, un bruit se fit entendre qui les fit tous sursauter. Quelqu'un était en train d'ouvrir la porte.

Lulla était quelqu'un d'imprévisible et il était heureux qu'elle soit de si charmante humeur. Sinon, il n'aurait pas été sûr que Chase, Forman et Cameron s'en soient tirés vivants.

Au moment où elle les découvrit, presque tremblants d'avoir été pris sur le fait, rien ne passa sur son visage. Elle dût rester un certain temps comme ça parce que ce fût finalement Forman qui réagit.

- Excusez-moi! Nous pouvons tous expliquer!

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Je… Nous sommes…

Lulla s'avança, menaçante:

-Que voulez-vous? Que faites vous chez moi?

Cameron fit un pas en avant:

-Attendez, nous sommes ici parce que nous nous inquiétons pour votre colocataire.

Lulla resta muette de stupeur, et ne réagit pas plus quand les trois collègues lui montrèrent leurs cartes de médecin. Le puzzle se mettait tout doucement en place dans sa tête.

-Vous êtes les employés du Dr House? Demanda-t-elle abruptement.

Ils acquiescèrent, inquiets que la jeune femme connaisse le nom de leur patron.

Nerveusement, elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et mis sa tête entre ses mains.

-Vous avez pris quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Non! S'écria Chase, on des pas des voleurs. On voulait juste voir le contenu du frigo, si il n'y avais pas des médicaments pour maigrir, ce genre de trucs.

-Y' a rien ici qui puisse vous intéresser! Cassez vous!!

Ils restèrent un instant coi.

-Allez! Cassez-vous avant que je ne change d'avis et que j'appelle la police! Je vous préviens…

Elle se retourna alors que les trois jeunes gens prenaient leurs jambes à leur cou.

Seule, elle ferma la porte violemment et s'appuya contre le mur blanc.

-Je vous préviens! Si jamais vous remettez les pieds chez nous… murmura-t-elle comme si ils pouvaient encore l'entendre.

Elle se rassit sur le canapé et tenta de réfléchir à ce qu'ils avaient pût trouver de compromettant.

--

**Never fall in love Emilie Simon  
**

Lactae avait pris place sur une des tables de la cafétéria. Elle tripotait du bout des doigts le hamburger et les frites qui stagnaient dans son assiette. En face d'elle, Wilson mangeait d'un bel appétit.

Il lui avait parlé de lui, de son métier, de ses déboires sentimentaux avec ses trois femmes. Lactae le trouvait gentil, sans que son intérêt soit davantage éveillé.

Elle parlait peu d'elle, mais il trouvait les mots pour arriver à lui extirper quelques bribes de passé.

-Hum! J'ai grandit et j'ai fait mes études en France, répondit-elle à une des questions de l'oncologue. A Grenoble. Gre. Je ne pense pas que vous connaissiez.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'une main agrippa la chaise restée libre à leur table et que House s'assit dessus (House ne s'assoit pas sur la main. Il s'assoit sur la chaise! Mais la main est à lui!). Lactae sentit un grand frisson lui traverser le dos. Elle fit une telle grimace qu'elle réussit à faire sourire le praticien.

-Wilson! Tu t'ai encore déniché une nouvelle infirmière.

-Je ne suis pas infirmière! Riposta Lactae.

House lui lança un coup d'œil cynique:

-Désolé, je ne daigne retenir la profession que des gens qui ont de l'intérêt.

Il avait frappé dur et fort dans l'amour propre de son interlocutrice. La jeune femme enfla comme un crapaud buffle, sans pour autant réussir à faire rougir sa peau.

-Je pense que vous n'êtes qu'un individu infect et répugnant qui a réussit à garder son travail pour la seule raison qu'il a quelques neurones de plus que la majorité des mortels. Mais ce n'est pas parce que votre minable complexe cérébral est plus performant que votre réflexion est plus élevée. Arrogant! Vaniteux et vulgaire! Je préfèrerai avoir comme médecin les vers triploblastiques que je disséquais en troisième année!

C'était la première fois qu'il réussissait à la faire sortir de ces gonds. Il était assez fier de lui. Il se tourna vers Wilson qui observait la joute, hébété:

-Elle est charmante cette petite. Où l'as tu dénichée?

-J'aurais jamais accepté de manger avec lui si j'avais sût que vous vous connaissiez, ajouta la jeune femme, acide.

-Heuh… dit Wilson, lumineux, comme toujours.

-Allons, allons les enfants! Finissons de déjeuner tranquillement si vous le voulez bien. Alors, ainsi, vous avez été élevée en France?

-Je ne pense pas que ce sujet vous intéresse.

-Mais si! Beaucoup! Est-ce vrai que les Français ne se lavent jamais?

Wilson tenta de calmer les choses, il se tourna vers Lactae:

-Et comment l'idée vous est venue de vous installer aux États Unis?

Elle plissa les yeux, agressive:

-Je me douche tous les matins si vous voulez savoir! Quand à moi, je voulais vérifier si ce qu'on dit est vrai? Savoir si les hamburgers qu'engloutissent quotidiennement des milliers d'américains sont véritablement si dégelasses diététiquement que si on les remplaçait par du gras en conserve, la différence ne serai pas faite.

- Êtes-vous amatrice de gros rouge? Ou de saucisson?

-Sans parler de l'obésité croissante bien sûr.

L'affrontement semblait inévitable.

Provocateur, House saisit son propre hamburger et mordit dedans avec agressivité, déchiquetant le pauvre steak, faisant jaillir la sauce. Lactae fronça le nez et repoussa sa propre assiette. C'était répugnant.

Wilson avait un regard de chien battu. Ce n'étais pas la première fois que son meilleur ami lui gâchait un repas, mais à chaque fois c'était une mauvaise surprise.

-Fais pas cette tête Wilson, se moqua House. Celle-là est trop banale.

Il marqua une pause, détailla Lactae de la tête aux pieds. Elle serra les dents.

-Pamela avait des gros seins. Elle, au moins.

Lactae fit un sourire ironique:

-Oh, je suis sûre que Pamela était bien plus baisable que moi.

Elle se renversa sur sa chaise et passa ses doigts dans ces cheveux, rabattant sa frange vers l'avant:

-Vous êtes sans doute pire que tout ce que j'imaginais sur vous, House. Vous préférez tenter de m'humilier même si c'est au prix de la honte d'un de vos amis.

-Pire! Riposta le praticien. De mon seul et unique ami. Le seul qui soit assez vaillant pour supporter un individu infect et répugnant comme moi.

Lactae se tourna vers l'oncologue:

-Je vous plains sincèrement, Wilson, c'est un cas de crétinisme en phase terminale.

-C'est pas facile tous les jours, admit celui-ci.

-Arrêtez de parler de moi comme suis je n'étais pas là, protesta House. Quert, est ce que je vous traite de planche à pain insignifiante et anémique?

-Non, vous ne me traitez pas ainsi. Et cela pour une seule bonne raison: Je suis beaucoup moins insignifiante que vous vous plaisez à le croire!

Il lui répondit par un sourire goguenard:

-Ah oui?

-Oui! Et de plus, savez vous pourquoi je ne vous attaque pas en retour sur votre physique, Grégory House?

-Hum! Je sens que vous allez me le dire, Lactae Quert.

Elle s'approcha de son visage et siffla entre ses dents:

-Parce que c'est votre comportement puéril de connard de première qui vous donne cette séduction sans limite.

En apparence, il ne bougea pas. Mais de là où elle était, Lactae vit ses pupilles se dilater.

Lentement, il se rapprocha à son tour:

-Qu'est ce que vous croyez, Quert. Là où je passe, les femmes ne s'en remettent jamais.

-Bravo, quinze secondes de réflexion pour trouver une réplique médiocre.

Il fronça les sourcils, sentant qu'elle était en position de force. Elle enchaîna, imperturbable, se rapprochant encore plus:

-Ainsi sous votre belle carapace rodée et agressive se trouve un morceau de cœur écœurant de guimauve. Pathétique. Vous me décevez docteur.

Il reprit contenance:

-Heureusement que je suis bandant, ça rattrape un peu.

Il se mordit la lèvre, doucement. Elle ricana avec condescendance. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas craqué à ce point là. Mais ça lui faisait un bien fou.

-Heu, dites… Tout le monde vous regarde, marmonna Wilson, totalement impuissant.

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils se souvinrent qu'ils étaient dans une cafétéria, que leur visage étaient à dix centimètres l'un de l'autre, que House était connu comme le loup blanc et que la couleur de cheveux de Lactae était très facilement reconnaissable.

-Hum! Désolé, susurra Lactae, agressive. Un tel sexe à pile déchaîne en moi des vagues hormonales jusque là inconnues.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'acceptait de battre en retraite. Perdre une bataille, c'est perdre une bataille. Ça jouait dans le score final.

-J'ai l'habitude de plus sexy, mais bon… Répondit-il, moqueur.

-Mais c'est ma foi tout à fait réciproque! Vous connaissez cette théorie qui dit que les bas morceaux sont parfois les plus savoureux, car le dégoût qui les accompagne leur conserve un goût inoubliable.

Ils étaient maintenant si proches que la tension qui régnait dans la salle était palpable.

Il la regarda, de ces grands yeux bleus et froids:

-Chiche?

Ses yeux caramel lui renvoyaient l'image de son propre visage. Elle fit une moue. Il remarqua à quel point sa bouche, petite, charnue, sensuelle était proche. Elle l'entrouvrit, adorable et acide:

-Pari tenu.

Il était difficile de dire lequel des deux avait franchit les derniers centimètres.

Sous les yeux d'un Wilson abasourdit, la jeune femme et le praticien s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Passionnés en apparence. Charnels en images. Amoureux en rêve!

Toute la cafète les regardait d'un air parfaitement crétin.

Au moment où elle se détachait des lèvres habiles, la main de l'homme attrapa sa nuque. Il murmura:

-Tu n'espères quand même pas t'en sortir comme ça?

Il la ramena à lui et l'embrassa avec plus de sensualité, plus de violence, plus profondément.

Alors qu'elle était parfaitement maîtresse d'elle même il y a quelques instants, elle sentie son cœur chavirer, la tête lui tourner. En l'espace d'une seconde, elle comprit que c'était ce qu'il attendait. Alors que sa main s'apprêtait à s'accrocher à lui pour reprendre ses esprits, elle se força à rester immobile. Hum, ce qu'il désirait, c'était… C'était… Un signe de malaise, un gémissement quelconque, un plaisir clairement avoué. Elle ne lui donnerait pas cette joie. Calculatrice, elle avait retrouvée toute sa lucidité. D'un geste de révolte, elle s'arracha des lèvres du médecin le plus chiant de toute l'histoire de l'hôpital sur plusieurs générations.

Il y eu un silence pesant.

Ils étaient haletants tous les deux. La violence du baiser leur ayant coupé le souffle.

Il y eu comme des exclamations étouffées. Il suffit d'un coup d'œil de House vers la porte pour apercevoir les trois faces blafardes de Cameron, Chase et Forman.

Pour eux, c'était la fin. Trop d'émotions pour la journée.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire leur compte rendu après avoir été pris la main dans le sac, ils retrouvaient leur patron en pleine séance de roulage de pelle avec la nouvelle patiente en date. Qui allait sans nul doute être très très en colère contre le dit patron.

Lactae se sentais légèrement hagarde.

-Tiens, c'est le retour de mes esclaves! Sourit House.

Il se pencha vers les deux autres et murmura, en haussant les sourcils:

-Ils étaient en mission ultrasecrète, j'attends leur rapport. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Au moment où House se levait, un portable vibra. Avec insistance.

Lactae fouilla dans son sac et en retira son mobile. Elle regarda le nom affiché sur l'écran: Lulla.

Elle appuya sur le bouton "accepter l'appel":

-Hallo?

--

**Auf Der Maür**

La tête entre les mains, House réfléchissait. Devant lui, Cameron, Chase, et Forman avaient l'air de bambins perdus.

-Bordel, marmonna t-il.

Demain matin, à la première heure, il aurait dans son bureau, frémissante de rage, une fille dont il avait encore le goût sur les lèvres.

Il enfourna dans sa bouche deux comprimés de vicodine. Bordel.

- Bon, racontez-moi ce que vous avez trouvé au moins, dit-il, amère. Notre chance de nous en sortir le mieux, c'est de trouver un bon moyen de la faire chanter.

C'était également une bonne excuse pour lui permettre de poursuivre sa petite enquête.

Les trois autres s'entre regardèrent.

- On n'a pas le sang, murmura Cameron. Il n'y avait rien chez elle, même pas des trucs propres en cas de besoin.

House releva la tête, il fronça les sourcils:

-ça épaissit le mystère. Toutes les femmes ont de ces trucs au cas où. Elle n'avait rien non plus dans la boîte à gant de sa voiture.

-Sauf si elles prennent la pilule et que leur cycles sont coordonnés, proposa Chase.

-Il n'y avait aucunes plaquettes de pilules, protesta Cameron.

-Et même pas de préservatifs dans la table de nuit de la colloc qui a l'air d'être une sacrée cocotte, l'appuya Forman.

-Pas de poubelle dans les toilettes, ni dans la salle de bain.

-Tout ça ne prouve rien! Enchaîna l'Australien, elles peuvent avoir leur plaquettes dans leur sac. Porter des patchs ou des stérilets. Et jeter leurs trucs usagés dans la poubelle de la cuisine.

House s'installa sur une chaise et se renversa en arrière, soupirant, faussement ironique:

-Oh, soyez un peu marrant, Chase. Cameron et Forman se prennent enfin au jeu. Ne leur gâchez pas leur plaisir. Vous deux, une hypothèse?

Il s'adressait à Forman et Cameron:

-Heuh, je…

-Rejeté, riposta House, d'humeur à rabaisser ses employés. Qu'est ce que vous avez découvert d'autre?

-Quert prend des somnifères pour dormir, précisa Forman. Et elle n'y va pas de main morte.

-Autres choses?

-Si le point de vue psychologique vous intéresse. La maison est très parlante. On peut vous décrire.

House haussa les épaules:

-Pourquoi pas? S'il n'y a rien d'autre.

Il s'ennuyait.

Forman ouvrit les hostilités:

-La première est une espèce d'obsédée sexuelle. Mi-pute, mi-sadique. Adepte de tape à l'œil et de luxe.

-Elle a un boa dans sa chambre, précisa Chase.

-ça ne veut rien dire, dit Cameron, désapprobatrice.

-T'as pas vu sa lingerie et ses magazines, ricana Forman.

House fit un geste agacé de la main:

-Et si on passait au suspect n°1?

C'était plus un ordre qu'une proposition.

Chase commença:

-Artiste, bohême, adepte d'art. Peinture en tout genre, photographies, vidéo.

Chambre dans les tons clairs. Poétique.

- Absolument rien de glauque, acquiesça Forman. Si ce n'est ses culottes.

Cameron fronça les sourcils, House haussa les siens:

-Ah tiens! Les culottes de Quert sont pire que ceux de sa colloc'?

Forman esquissa un sourire:

-C'est le premier tiroir de culottes de filles que je rencontre qui n'a que des sous vêtements en coton blancs.

Il réfléchit un instant:

-Nan. Ma petite sœur aussi. Quand elle avait quatre ans.

House fit une grimace:

-Bonne tentative Forman. Mais les culottes ne sont pas un assez bon motif pour la faire chanter. Au contraire, elle pourrait voir rouge (Je me comprends…).

-Les croquis d'insectes qu'elle gribouille partout n'étaient pas très sympa, marmonna Chase. ça ressemblait à un exutoire. J'avais comme un malaise en les regardant.

-J'ai une remarque à faire, intervint Cameron.

Son ton sérieux fit taire les autres, même House.

-Il y a quelque chose de très particulier dans cet appartement. Le salon est meublé avec goût, les chambres sont très représentatives de leurs occupantes. De leurs loisirs, de la musique qu'elles écoutent, de leur personnalité…

Elle fit une pause, s'assurant que son auditoire l'écoutait attentivement:

-… Mais on n'a vu aucunes photos. Aucunes lettres. Pas de carnet de téléphone. Aucuns liens à un passé quelconque. Toutes les jeunes femmes qui vivent en collocation ont des photos de leurs amis et de leur famille.

Elle avait réussit à capter l'attention de House.

-J'ai quelque chose dans ce sens, continua Chase. J'ai là une copie de son disque dur. Avec toutes les photos qu'elle a prises. On pourra aisément vérifier s'il y a des photos de familles.

House tendit la main:

-Faites voir ça. Vous êtes vaguement utile après tout.

Chase lui donna la clé. House la tourna dans tous les sens avec intérêt.

-C'est tout pour ce soir. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

Il y eu un silence.

-A moins que vous ayez encore un fabuleux indice à me soumettre?

Il haussa encore les sourcils, de cette mimique si habituelle chez lui.

-Ouais, il y encore quelque chose, murmura Forman. Je pense que Quert n'est pas réglée.

-C'est ce que je pense aussi. Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous dites ça si soudainement?

-Parce qu'aucune fille ne fait l'impasse d'un bon jean pour les jours où elle risque d'avoir des… Fuites.

-C'est glauque comme discussion, grimaça Chase.

-Il n'y avait que des jupes blanches et de couleurs pâles dans son armoire. Faudrait être idiote.

Il y eu un silence de quelques secondes.

Cameron fit la moue:

-Peut-être qu'elle fait du sport à haut niveau?

House secoua la tête:

-Elle n'est pas très musclée et aucun entraîneur un peu nutritionniste n'accepterait une fille avec un teint aussi maladif.

-Où ménopausée avant l'âge? Ce n'est pas si rare.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent.

-Elle pourrait être stérile tout court. Marmonna Forman. Maladie gonosomique. TriploX?

Le cerveau de House tournait à toute vitesse. Ça devenait de plus en plus embrouillé. Il renvoya à nouveau les trois médecins.

Réfléchir à tout ça. Dans sa main, il faisait tourner la clé USB.

--


	4. Les fleurs ontelles un coeur déficient?

;) Et voilà un autre chapitre de finit...

D'accord il n'est pas très passionnant mais si vous avez suivit vous devez connaître mon amuuuuuuuuuuur pour les adorables petits détails insignifiants et les descriptions qui trainent en longueur...

Bref ceci est IMPORTANT!!

Voilà je tiens à préciser que j'adore ma dernière scène, pas parce qu'elle est particulièrement géniale mais parce que c'est un rêve que j'ai fait de toute pièce. Le genre de rêve qui arrive très très rarement et qui ont ce gout de pur fantasme. Bref, pour son incroyable réalité et sa (presque) logique, j'ai décidé de l'inclure dans ce chapitre...

Je vous rappel (encore, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.. --) que les review sont un carburants pour les auteurs de fanfiction et que même si Cameron et cuddy n'ont pas un rôle potentiellement sexuel dans cette fic, ça me plairait énormément d'avoir vos commentaires...

Un énorme merci en particulier pour ombre, avec un petit mot:

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup. Même si mon nombre de review n'est pas particulièrement haut, je trouve ça très revalorisant que vous écriviez plus que : trop bien ta fic! C'est le genre de commentaire qui donne vraiment envie de continuer parce que même si ça ne touche que une ou deux personnes, ça en vaut la peine. Vraiment...

Si la suite de l'histoire te déplait, n'hésite pas à pousser des protestations, c'est toujours interressant aussi.

Et vive les pharmaciens tout court!!

Gros bisous

Bonne lecture à tous!!

Chapitre 4: Les fleurs ont-elles un cœur déficient?

--Emilie Simon Dame de lotus--

Concentré, il faisait défiler les images.

Des papillons. Souvent de nuits. Plus subtils que leurs congénères de jour. Il découvrait avec davantage de plaisir leur rares rainures bleus bronze, rose poudre, jaune orangé, vert amande au milieu des teintes brunes.

Des scarabées. Des lucanes cerf-volant, des sauterelles, des libellules aux ailes nacrées, des guêpes en plein vol. Des mantes religieuses, cornées, aux teintes roses, marbrées de mauve. Exotiques. Des coccinelles, posées sur des feuilles d'iris illuminées de soleil.

Un amour de la beauté discrète.

Des oiseaux. Alouette huppée, espiègle. Pic vert, sérieux. Geai aux plumes bleus, vaniteux. Moineaux insolents. Rouge George mélancolique. Grive inquiète. Corbeau sinistre. Pie entreprenante. Buse au regard perçant. Martin pêcheur habile. Aigrette gracieuse. Héron maladroit. Chouette inquiétante.

Un amour de la liberté.

Des plantes. Fleurs épanouies alors que le printemps resplendit. Lumière du soleil dans les feuilles alors que l'été assomme. Tapis de feuilles écarlates tandis que les champignons envahissent la terre automnale. Dentelle de branches dépouillées, à peine vêtues de givre dans la poésie d'hiver.

Amour du silence.

Il regardait les photos. L'une après l'autre, sans se lasser. Aucunes des photos de Lactae ne se distinguaient des autres. Ce n'étaient pas des photos faites pour être montrée. C'était un tout. Un cri d'amour et de mélancolie. Pas d'originalité. Beauté simple. Perfection.

Un catharsis amère pour une vie trop moche.

House s'humecta les lèvres. La beauté très très loin du genre humain. Le bonheur des Hommes est trop vulgaire. Il ne vaut pas plus que les cris, les larmes et la souffrance.

Le rire sur un visage n'est que le masque sur le cœur désabusé, l'âme abimée, les jalousies cachées, les chagrins inavoués.

Non. Très très loin du monde de ses semblables, Lactae photographiait la grâce.

Il fit défiler encore les photos. Il y en avait des centaines. Il devina que ces images fragiles étaient sans doute très rarement regardées, même par Lactae elle-même. C'était prendre la photo qui l'intéressait. Capter l'instant.

A la fin, il y avait une série un peu particulière. Elle n'avait rien de plus que les autres. En apparence…

Des nénuphars. Blancs immaculés. Fleurs solitaires posés sur leurs eaux saumâtres.

Sur leurs grandes feuilles rondes, vert émeraudes, entrouvrant leur corolles de pétales délicats.

Élégantes fées des eaux, naïades sensuelles, nymphes mystérieuse.

En délicate osmose avec le teint nacré de leur photographe. Aussi pervers et trompeurs. Aussi acide et mordant sous leur pureté simulée.

Une Dame de Lotus.

Il sourit, ironique. Non, non, il ne devenait pas romantique. Il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas d'avoir déjà offert un bouquet de fleurs.

Rectification, il avait fait l'effort d'offrir un truc à Cameron.

Les fleurs étaient des appâts. Appâts fragiles pour papillons égarés. Calculatrices.

Il se demanda dans quel but Quert attirait les papillons, insectes stupides. Superficiels et attirés par le superficiel.

Quert avait une superficialité bien à elle. Un physique à attirer des papillons moins bêtes, plus méfiants. C'était sans apparat qu'elle ressortait magnifiée. Pas pour attraper les imbéciles bien sûr, pas assez de sensualité déballée.

Tout en finesse, la petite.

Moqueur, il se rappela le repas à la cafétéria.

"Je suis beaucoup moins insignifiante que ce que vous voulez bien croire…"

Pour l'instant, elle ne l'ennuyait pas. Méfiance, ça ne durait jamais longtemps.

Il cligna des paupières, nerveusement. En bas du dossier, se trouvaient trois sous sections. Il lu les noms, impassible.

Photos prises par Be.

Dossier pour Maria.

Textes.

Qui étaient Be et Maria? Le meilleur moyen de le savoir était de parcourir les sous dossiers. Il double-cliqua sur le premier.

--

Vertige Camille

Pour entrée en matière, un autre dossier accompagné d'un fichier MP3.

Un titre: Vertiges pour celle qui s'envole trop loin.

Un pli méprisant étira sa bouche. Il mit la musique et ouvrit le sous dossier.

Des photos encore une fois.

Très différentes de celles prises par Quert. Cette fois, c'était elle le sujet de prédilection du photographe.

Elle était le seul point commun de toutes les photos.

Des photos prises à l'arraches, par surprise. Troubles.

Des photos de voyage. Lactae apparaissait successivement…

Accoudée à la rambarde de la tour Eiffel. Dominant Paris.

Assise sur un dos de dromadaire, riant. Maroc.

En maillot de bain blanc, deux pièces, assise sur des galets devant une mer grise et tumultueuse. Bretagne

Avec un grand chapeau mexicain, des maracas à la main, entourée de Mexicaines aux lourds cheveux noirs, extatiques.

Pérou, Inde, Congo, Japon, Salvador, Italie, Espagne, Russie, Angleterre, Hongrie, Pologne, Grèce, Turquie, Allemagne, Australie, Algérie.

C'était un tour du monde au complet.

Encore d'autres choses.

Des séries de photos plus travaillées. Étrangement kitch. Naïves. Guimauves.

Dans une longue robe crème gonflée de vent, Lactae marchait dans de longs blés brûlés par la chaleur du soleil.

La série permettait de retracer tous son parcours. Depuis la route de gravillon qu'elle avait quitté, les champs parcourût, blé, maïs, coquelicots. Une sieste à l'ombre d'un olivier. Un ruisseau à traverser, sans se presser, les sandales à la main.

Perchée dans un cerisier, la robe blanche formant une corolle autour d'elle, fleur parmi les fleurs immaculées.

Avec une moue, House goba ses comprimés. ça commençait à l'agacer.

D'autres ensembles de photos.

Short court, beige, chemisette blanche, gilet brun boutonné devant sans manche. Bottes. Cheveux attachés avec un chapeau de costume rabattus sur les yeux.

Le tout dans une usine désaffectée.

Enchaînement de couleur? Toujours esthétique. Toujours innocemment clichés.

Notre Grégory national plissa doucement les yeux. A la fois charmé et à la fois une vague envie de vomir. ça ressemblait à des photos prises par des adolescentes quand elles ont seize ans. Mais les mises en scène, la lumière, les expressions étaient trop fouillées, trop parfaites. Trop professionnelle.

Et bordel, Be ne pouvait pas pointer le bout de son nez? Copine? Famille? Travail du temps où Lactae était mannequin?

Il chassa rapidement cette dernière idée. Trop plate. Pas assez grande.

Il finit par sourire en voyant les toutes dernières photos.

C'était le même cadre que celles où avaient étés prises les nénuphars.

Dans une longue robe en dentelle écrue qui lui faisait un décolleté plongeant, Quert étaient plantée dans l'eau de l'étang, entourée par les fleurs blanches et rosées.

Des gants verts assortis aux feuilles sombres. La robe flottant autour d'elle, la dentelle se dégradant en touches rosée.

C'était elle, la dame de Lotus.

Il frotta sa main contre sa barbe de trois jours. C'était râpeux.

Il plissa ses lèvres minces de médecin mal léché et passa à "Pour Maria".

Tout de suite, c'était plus "intéressant", mais pas plus explicatif.

Tous les clichés avaient été pris à la va vite, avec des angles particuliers et pas particulièrement les meilleurs. On ne voyait parfois que des bouts de personnages quand il y en avait.

Tous avaient été pris au même endroit sauf quelques paysages qui semblaient plus aptes à retrouver le lieu, comme des repères.

L'endroit. Des clichés de grands bâtiments urbains, vieillots, grisés par le temps, admirablement sculptés. Des gargouilles représentant des cerfs ailés au galop encadraient chacun des coins. Surmontés de verrière et de toits en ardoises roses.

Avec de grandes et larges fenêtres qui laissaient voir une foule à l'intérieur. Une fête mondaine.

Un immense parc entouré de grilles en fer forgés.

Des arbres semblables à des cyprès qui entouraient de grandes allées, mais ce n'étaient pas des cyprès, il ne connaissait pas ces arbres.

C'était la tombée de la nuit. On voyait parfois des bouts de lune, inquiétante, plus grosse et plus violacée qu'à l'ordinaire, baignant les bâtiments dans un drôle d'atmosphère.

Les gens. Les clichés pris de l'intérieur cette fois.

Ambiance feutrée, tellement enfumée qu'il était impossible de distinguer la salle.

Des gens bizarres. Tous excentriques, les visages particuliers, les vêtements pétants et originaux. Des regards de loups, des bouches arrogantes et agressives, malsaines.

Les ports de têtes fiers. Les parures hors de prix, luxueuses.

Trop de cigarettes au bout de porte-cigarettes, eux-mêmes au bout de mains gantées.

L'ambiance était lourde, propre au malaise.

Il fixa de nouveaux les visages atypiques auxquels il était presque impossible de donner une origine. Les cheveux aux couleurs extravagantes, rouges, verts, roses, bleus.

Il planait également comme une odeur de vice et de phéromones trop concentrés sur ces sourires pervers, ces œillades aguicheuses.

ça ressemblait à une secte particulièrement bizarre.

Ou à un rallye pour les gosses des membres de la secte.

En observant de plus près, il compris. Les clichés avaient été pris en cachette. Comme par un paparazzi poursuivant son idole.

Trois personnages ressortaient de ces photos. Et deux autres étaient très clairs sur une photo annexe.

Il commença par le plus récurrent.

Un beau jeune homme du même âge que Quert. Roux, les cheveux courts mais pas trop, raide, une mèche couvrant discrètement son œil droit. Le visage rond pour un homme, assez foncé, l'œil grand et noir comme la nuit, interrogateur.

Un nez fin, court, presque féminin. La bouche mélancolique, avec une lèvre inférieure plus épaisse que la supérieure, ronde.

Le cou assez large sur des épaules fines et un corps très mince.

Gothique. Pull noir col roulé, jean assortis. Bracelet de cuirs ornés de pics. Un autre en forme de colonne vertébrale. Pseudo converse couleur ébène. Il avait renoncé aux New rock, Dieu merci. Les oreilles toutes deux percées auxquels brillaient deux perles rouges. Il ne souriait sur aucunes photos.

Adolescent attardé à n'en point douter. A en jurer gay s'il n'avait pas une fille accroché au bras.

Deuxième personnage. House émis un doute. Soit la fille était importante, soit elle était très représentative car elle était au bras du cliché principal.

Peau de lait, yeux ronds et jaunâtres avec de grands cils, bouche pulpeuse, dépourvue de gouttière comme celle de Lactae mais beaucoup plus large. Un sourire arrogant et le porte-clope collés dessus. Visage fin et bien marqué. Grosse frange retombant sur les arcades sourcilières avec une chevelure tellement blonde qu'elle en était blanche, marquée de grosses ondulations tombant jusqu'à ces hanches.

Robe de soirée rose saumon, mettant agréablement en valeur sa poitrine au décolleté aussi profond que ceux de Cuddy. Il mata sans gêne.

Autrement plus sensuel et moins kitch que Quert… … Non?

Par dessus un manteau en vison crème avec la tête et la queue intégré.

Il fit la grimace. Il n'en avait rien à foutre de la souffrance et du massacre des animaux pour leur fourrure. Il trouvait juste ça crade de s'afficher avec des cadavres comme parure.

Cette fille visiblement beaucoup trop sure d'elle et de sa beauté ne lui plaisait pas.

Trop fille de riche. Trop pourrie gâtée, trop médiocre sous ses airs de princesse.

Ennuyeuse. Comme le jeune homme auquel elle s'accrochait comme à un trophée glorieux. Comme tous les autres.

Enfin il passa au dernier des trois, moins représenté.

Un adolescent. Onze ans, peut-être douze. Petit pour son âge. Assis sur le bord d'une des larges fenêtres, le regard rêveur. Trop normal parmi tous ces gens étranges, si on oubliait ses cheveux déjà gris. Les yeux noirs en amande. Le visage pâle et maladif, la bouche fine et marquée. Le nez grand et rond. La coupe de cheveux en pétard soigneusement ébouriffés. Chemise bleu à carreaux sur tee-shirt noir, pantalon en velours côtelé beige, basket. Rien de trop bizarre.

Juste un gamin.

Rien d'autre à signaler le concernant si ce n'était cette fatigue anormale qui se lisait sur son visage.

Sur la dernière photo, deux femmes se tenaient côte à côte, la plus vieille un bras sur les épaules de la plus jeune, esquissant le V de la victoire.

Elle était très grande, peut-être âgée de quarante ans, admirablement conservée mais pas forcement belle. La peau métissée. Des yeux bleus virant violets à la Elisabeth Taylor, perçants, agressif, maquillés à l'égyptienne. Les cheveux rouges sang, très longs, remontés en couettes hautes et tombant jusqu'aux reins, très raides et épais. Une bouche petite et fine, inexistante, incroyablement mauvaise, des joues rondes, un menton pointu, un tatouage sur la joue gauche. Robe mauve fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Bracelets d'or aux poignets. D'une sensualité dangereuse, féline et sans aucune retenue. Magnifiquement fondue dans la foule d'escogriffes.

House la fixa un instant. Cette personne pouvait elle être Be? Ou Maria?

Il n'en savait rien mais la femme le mettait mal à l'aise. ça lui arrivait rarement. Surtout avec une simple photo.

Elle avait quelque chose de vénéneux qui étouffait tout sentiment heureux bien qu'elle sourit au photographe.

Un frisson glacé remonta sa colonne vertébrale. Nerveux, il jeta un regard à la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait.

Tout de suite, il reconnu la femme qui avait déposé Lactae en voiture. Sa colocataire, Lulla Ruis.

Coiffée à l'identique avec des barrettes retenant ses cheveux courts. Une robe courte à rayures blanches et violettes, bordée de fourrure beige. D'une coupe originale avec des bottes brunes.

Une étrange sensation s'insinuait dans son esprit. Ils étaient tous trop jeune, pas toujours beau mais avec des peaux impeccables, des cheveux brillants, des costumes propres, impeccablement lifté. Impeccablement conservés.

Il n'y avait rien de plus à voir dans le dossier. Il passa au dernier.

Les textes de Lactae n'avaient rien de biens exceptionnels.

Recettes de cuisines inventées. Comptes. Paroles de chansons. Partitions pour saxophones. Poésies d'auteurs. Articles copiés d'internet. Critiques d'art et de films.

Seulement à la fin, la copie d'une lettre, photographiée.

Ecrite avec une écriture ronde et penchée, à la plume noire. A plusieurs endroits, des notes avaient été rajoutées à la va vite avec un Bic rouge.

_Ma Lactae chérie,_

_Je me languis de toi._

_Tous les jours où je suis à Flore, je pense à toi._

_Ton arbre a fleuris, je me souviens encore quand tu étais petite, tu aimais tellement t'y asseoir. Les abeilles sont venus cette fois encore, mais elles ont disparût avec la neige. Ce temps est épouvantable pour un mois de mars._

_Mon petit amour, j'ai encore pleins d'idées en tête pour te prendre en photos. Oh, je sais bien que tu en as marre et que ces clichés te mettent mal à l'aise mais ils me font tellement plaisir. Ça me laisse un petit bout de toi que je ne partage avec personne._

_J'espère que ton nouveau travail se passe bien. Avec un peu de chance, tu rencontreras un beau docteur et tu pourras enfin vivre une belle histoire d'amour. __ç__a fait tellement longtemps que tu négliges ta vie sentimentale._

_Je te vois soupirer devant ton écran et ça me fait rire. Je t'embête mais tu auras beau me répéter cent fois que tu n'as même pas le temps d'y penser et que personne ne te plaît, je m'accrocherai toujours à l'espoir que tu changes d'avis. Rappelles toi mes conseils: sois moins difficile et plus féminine. Prends exemple sur Lulla._

En dessous un commentaire avait été noté avec une écriture différente: Tu me saoule…

_En tout cas, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal. Je sais que ton moral n'est pas au plus haut. Lulla l'a dit à Spirale qui en a parlé à son psy qui lui a conseillé de ne pas s'en mêler mais qui finalement m'a tout raconté._

_Elle dit que tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour ce petit garçon. Ce n'est pas grave ma Lactae. Après tout, des gens meurent tous les jours pour des raisons injustes._

_Je comprends que ça te répugne, tu as choisis de travailler dans la santé pour pouvoir sauver des vies._

L'écriture se fit plus légère, plus guillerette.

_Mais penses au nombre de gens que tu as sauvé pour une seule assassinée._

_Les enfants tuent bien des oiseaux pour le plaisir._

_Celui là l'avait sans doute bien mérité._

_Dit toi que si tu ne l'avais pas tué, tu aurais peut-être eu des regrets toute ta vie._

_Autre note: __Bordel! Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule?! Va crever merde. Qu'est ce que tu peux comprendre avec ton foutu décalage._

_Et après tout, si ce n'était pas toi, ce seraient sans doute les autres qui l'auraient mangé. C'était une mort plus douce que tu lui as offert._

_Tu parles. Merci, tu m'aides beaucoup._

_Bref, je n'ai plus le temps pour t'écrire davantage. Prends bien soin de toi ma chérie. Je t'embrasse et t'envoie toute mon affection,_

_BE_

_Ps: Je t'envois la recette du saumon au champagne. (Divise toutes les proportions par deux, ils font pour six personnes autant que pour douze! Surveilles ton poids ma chérie!!)_

House avait les sourcils haussés.

Il sourit bizarrement. La petite Quert? Une tueuse? Cette gamine en culotte blanche?

D'après les notes, ça ressemblait à un accident. Ou à un crime sous la menace.

Genre, si tu ne tues pas telle personne, on s'attaque à ta famille.

ça restait une bonne méthode de chantage. Il avait trouvé ce dont il avait besoin.

Et qui était Spirale? Peut-être la femme aux cheveux rouges.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à tout ça. Il éteignit l'ordinateur, négligemment.

House se leva pour aller se coucher. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Onze heures du soir.

--

Nightwish Last of the wilds

Tout tournait autour de Lactae. Elle lança un sourire qui ressemblait davantage à un rictus. Dans sa main tremblante, moite, elle tenait une coupe à pied avec un contenant en forme de V relativement petit. Dedans, une liqueur mordorée qui semblait tout sauf du sirop de fraise.

Elle cligna nerveusement des paupières, perturbée. Autour d'elle, de larges tâches de couleurs un peu flous la rassurèrent.

Où était-elle? Ah oui, dans son appart. A se bourrer la gueule avec Lulla.

-Tu devrais t'arrêter de boire maintenant, murmura celle-ci, tout à fait à l'aise, calée dans un des fauteuils en sirotant un petit verre de porto avec des glaçons.

-Hum… Répondit Lactae d'une voix pâteuse.

De l'autre elle déposa la bouteille de crème de cassis sur la table basse et s'affala de tous son long sur le canapé, la tête entre les bras.

Lulla se leva et en profita pour mettre la troisième bouteille dans le frigo, du vin blanc d'Alsace.

Lactae releva la tête et murmura d'un ton mourant:

-C'était mon premier jour de boulot… Qu'est ce qu'il va me faire demain?

Lulla haussa les épaules:

-Demain? Absolument rien. Demain, c'est toi qui va lui démonter la gueule.

-Je lui ai roulé une pelle il y a moins de dix heures! Ça fait super sérieux.

Lulla gloussa et vint s'asseoir au coté de la pharmacienne:

-Tu veux que je le tue, chérie?

L'autre lui donna une bourrade dans l'épaule:

-Arrête avec ça.

-On peut s'en aller si tu veux. On trouvera du travail de partout de toute façon.

Lactae se redressa brutalement et regarda sa colocataire dans les yeux, fixement. Les siens étaient troubles et vitreux.

-Tu es complètement saoule!

Lactae l'ignora:

-Non, on ne peut pas partir pour l'instant. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Maria. Et j'aurais trop l'impression de fuir… C'est juste un… Un…

Son esprit embrumé la lâchait, elle ne trouvait plus ces mots.

-Et dire que tu tiens bien l'alcool, marmonna Lulla.

Soudain, elle eu ce qui semblait être un éclair. Elle ramena sa main à sa bouche et mordilla son doigt de sa bouche poupine. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses grandes prunelles se firent plus inquiètes. C'était rare chez elle.

-La'! Est-ce que tu avais des trucs compromettant sur ton ordi?

Lactae la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Lulla secoua la tête:

-Non, je suis ridicule, avec le mot de passe, il n'y a quasiment aucune chance que…

-Le mot de passe?

-…

-…

-…Tu n'as pas mis de mot de passe?

-Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais en mettre un. Je l'ai acheté il y a deux semaines et c'est la première fois que j'utilise un ordinateur non professionnel. Je sors de ma campagne moi.

Lulla jura.

-Bordel!

-Tu crois qu'ils ont pût regarder?

-C'est un des premiers trucs que j'aurai regardé personnellement, mais comme ils cherchaient plutôt des substances illégales, des médicaments, ce genre de truc… C'est possible qu'ils n'aient pas regardés…

Il y eu un silence entre elles.

-Tu avais des trucs compromettant?

Lactae hocha la tête, subitement dessaoulée:

-J'ai des photos de Taïriss et du merdeux que j'ai dégommé.

Elle eu une moue amère et garda son regard fixé sur le mur.

-… et une copie de la lettre que m'avait envoyée Be quand on est arrivé ici.

Lulla fit un grand geste d'humeur:

-Putain, pourquoi t'as gardé de truc!

Lactae répondit presque en criant:

-Parce que je ne veux pas oublier que la réalité dans lequel on nous a élevé n'a rien à voir avec celle dans lequel nous avons choisis de vivre!! Et j'ai aussi l'impression que tu ne t'en rends pas compte!

Lulla pris un air froid:

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

-Tu me comprends très bien! Tu ne respectes aucunes règles! Tu t'habilles de façon à te faire le plus remarquer possible et tu parles de tuer des gens comme si c'était… NORMAL!

Lulla fit une moue et répliqua:

-Et toi tu es en train de te détruire! La mort, ma belle, c'est juste un point de vue humain. Est-ce que tu culpabilises pour tous les lapins que tu as tués et éviscérés pour les manger? La vie, c'est la vie. Quelle est la règle qui t'as dit que tuer un humain valait plus que de tuer un animal?

-ça n'a rien à voir, je les tuais pour me nourrir.

-Tu as tué ce gosse pour nourrir le but ultime que tu as donné à ta vie! Le but! L'ambition! C'est la nourriture de l'âme!

Lactae soupira. Elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Elle savait que Lulla avait raison, pourquoi n'était elle pas capable de se débarrasser de cette foutue culpabilité.

Elle secoua la tête.

Elle et Lulla avaient des problèmes plus sérieux en ce moment, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à ce qu'elle allait dire à House.

-Au fait, murmura-t-elle, Laryfari travaille à l'hôpital.

Lulla fit une moue mi-amusée, mi-acidulée.

-Su-per, articula-t-elle d'un ton ironique. Quand est-ce qu'on se fait une petite soirée. On dirait que tous les éléments sont réunis pour nous faire paraître encore plus louches que l'on ne l'est déjà.

-C'est bien que tu t'en rendes compte.

-Te moques pas de moi, tu veux bien?

Lactae soupira et ramena ses genoux entre ces bras.

-Tu l'aimes bien Laryfari?

-Difficile à dire, la seule fois où on l'a vue… Je l'ai trouvée… Fausse.

Lactae hocha la tête.

-Je pense aussi qu'elle ne sait rien.

Elle tourna la tête vers sa colocataire pour y cueillir un acquiescement.

-Non, elle ne sait rien, ou pas grand chose. Et je me méfie de sa mère comme de la peste. Spirale la déteste.

-Ouais, Be aussi.

-Tu crois qu'elles ont peur?

Lactae ne répondit pas.

--

Emilie Simon Opium

C'était une grande scène de théâtre, avec un sol en bois et des épais rideaux de velours noir. La salle était noyée dans la pénombre et seuls quelques spots éclairaient la scène. Des sièges rouges qui s'étendaient partout, remplis de spectateurs anonymes, vêtus de tenues banales et sombres.

Les femmes avaient les cheveux bruns et lourds, soigneusement peignés en chignon. Des robes noires et sobres gainaient leur corps minces et féminins.

Les hommes étaient soignés, en costumes noir, sans cravates, avec des chemises blanches légèrement entrouvertes.

Les visages restaient froids, immobiles, dissimulés dans la pénombre. Tous les rangs inférieurs de l'amphithéâtre étaient occupés, mais le haut était quasiment vide. Seuls deux silhouettes étaient assises, côte à côtes, à la toute dernière rangée.

Sur la scène, des enfants dansaient, chantaient. Ils étaient patauds, maladroits. Leurs regards étaient un peu hagards, leurs langues gonflées, leurs oreilles petites. Leur os du nez peu développés. Les mains et les pieds étaient petits et enflés.

Une comédie musicale exécutée par des enfants trisomiques.

Leurs voix restaient pures, innocentes. Une dimension décalée que seul pouvait leur donner leur retard mental.

A la fois grotesque, ridicule, beau et émouvant.

C'était une représentation au profit de l'hôpital, ayant pour visée secondaire de sensibiliser à la maladie que portaient ces enfants.

En haut, les deux personnes riaient doucement, moqueuse.

Lactae le regardait intensément.

Elle portait une robe en soie légère, fluide et seyante. Le bas, violet prune, au niveau des genoux se dégradant doucement en rouge grenat en remontant jusqu'à ces épaules nues. De longs lys étaient dessiné en blanc par dessus, les tiges commençant au bas de la robe et les fleurs s'épanouissent au niveau de sa taille.

Son cou blanc, gracile et délicat était ployé vers la scène. Elle était appuyée en avant, les mains et le menton posés délicieusement sur sa canne.

Souriante, mutine, langoureuse.

House la regardait, silencieux. Il était faussement décontracté. Un tee-shirt noir sous sa veste de costume grise. Un jean et ses baskets habituelles.

Le grain de beauté noir au centre de son cou. Hypnotique.

Impossible de savoir de quoi ils parlaient. Peut-être ne le savaient-ils pas réellement.

La voix de la jeune femme était rauque, plus grisante que jamais.

Il lui répondait, cassant et cynique. Habituel.

Elle susurrait, emmêlant sournoisement leurs deux souffles. Alternait sourire moqueur et moue délicate qui renflaient avantageusement ses lèvres.

Quand elle riait, les coins de ses lèvres se relevaient en douceur et Peter Pan y aurait remarqué, comme pour Wendy et Mme Darling, ce fameux baiser volé.

Il avait le souvenir vague qu'ils se moquaient des enfants sur la scène. Mais il avait sans cesse le regard tourné vers les épaules rondes, dénudés. Le grain de beauté sur la gorge. Les yeux caramel brutes qui semblaient le faire tourner en bourrique et semblaient lui dire:

-Nous sommes côtes à côtes et pourtant tu ne sais absolument rien de moi. Tu as fouillé mon intimité, lus mes pensées les plus secrètes mais tant que tu ne les as pas comprises, je resterai un mystère irrésolu.

House étaient engourdit, ensommeillé.

Il essayait de récupérer sa canne mais la jeune femme repoussait sa main en riant, visiblement d'humeur à le provoquer.

Lactae Quert lui fit un dernier sourire moqueur avant de s'appuyer de nouveau sur la canne.

Son regard se détourna, elle fixait le spectacle. Plus douce, davantage rêveuse.

House se sentit se tête tourner. Il avait le cerveau embrumé, la réplique moins rapide. Moins immonde.

La salle de spectacle où la chaleur était étouffante. Le corps si proche de la jeune femme. C'était comme un trop plein d'alcool s'insinuant doucement dans ces veines.

Il perdait tout contrôle sur lui même. A peine remarqua t-il la profondeur de son geste lorsqu'il se courba en avant, inclinant la tête pour effleurer la bouche de la jeune femme.

Dérober ce baiser interdit.

Lactae ne semblait pas surprise. Plus que de se laisser faire, elle se tourna vers l'homme et posa ses mains immaculés, hésitantes, pleines de désir, sur les joues beaucoup plus sombres et mal rasées.

Leurs bouches qui se frôlaient étaient aux foies timides et entreprenantes. Ils ne se collèrent pas l'un à l'autre. Ils savaient bien que ce seraient trop pour eux.

La pulsion sexuelle est avant tout un incendie de l'âme.

Marina Tsvétaeva

Ils avaient tout aussi peur d'avouer que cela devait être plus qu'un désir charnelle que de convenir que toucher la peau de l'autre plus intensément auraient pût remplir leurs corps d'une désagréable sensation de perte de contrôle.

Il perdit sa main dans les mèches turquoise, décalées, désirables.

Une peur inconnue lui vrillait l'estomac. Recommencer quelque chose, c'était le risque de tout perdre à nouveau.

Ils se séparèrent, pleins de douceur, pour s'embrasser à nouveau. Encore et encore.

Ça avait quelque chose de bizarre. Il se sentait trop fleur bleu (une forte fièvre?). Elle l'aimait aussi? (Impossible…)

Il releva les accoudoirs des fauteuils et s'allongea. La tête sur ses genoux.

Il fixa le visage rond. Tellement jeune et tellement mature à la fois. Plus fier qu'il en avait l'air au premier abord.

-Ta mère ne va pas sauter de joie, murmura t-il.

Elle secoua la tête en riant. Puis redevint sérieuse:

-Je ne te quitterai pas. Murmura-t-elle. Ses yeux bruns jaunes, mis clos, tournés vers lui. Je ne te quitterai pas.

Il se sentit doucement apaisé. Mais pas totalement.

Il la désirait. Il l'aimait. Il voulait vivre avec elle…

House se réveilla en sursaut, hagard. Il était deux heures du matin et il était trempé de sueur. Maladroit, il prit son visage d'une main et chercha sa canne de l'autre.

Il se rappela dans une grimace le visage trop énamouré de Quert.

Mon Dieu quel rêve de merde.

* * *

Il fallait impérativement qu'il aille pisser.

Voilà! et encore un chapitre de finit! Donnez moi vos impressions!!


	5. Les fleurs sont plus vicieuse que

Tindin!! Et voilà mon nouveau chapitre!!

Celui-là je l'aime particulièrement :), mais peut-être parce que j'ai un léger faible pour la longue scène télephonique entre Lulla et ??

Bref je confirme que tout les personnages bizarre de cette histoire sont exclusiveent à moi sauf l'objet du fantasme( ce qui est particulièrement frustrant ).

Pas de grande avancée dans la résolution du mystère mais ça se complique encore et on devrait en savoir plus d'ici le prochain chapitre...

Quoi d'autres? J'adore les reviews, je vous l'avez déjà dit (surtout que pour l'instant, je considère que les miennes sont particulièrement chouettes :) )

**Lili654:** Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient et ta fidélité! Ça m'encourage beaucoup que tu ressentes autant de choses quand tu lis mes textes. quand au rêve, je peux t'assurer que quand moi-même je me suis sréveillée, j'avais vraiment pas envie de comprendre que ça s'était uniquement passé dans mon subconscient. J'ai enfoncé ma tête dans mon oreiller -REndors-toi, rendors-toi- mais c'est le genre de chose ou ça ne marche que pour les cauchemards :).

en tout cas il est mieux que celui deil y a quelques jours où Ingrid Bétancourt se tapait un surfer blond et nain qui était dictateur du brésil. et il célébraient ça en faisant de la planche à voile au plafond de leur appartement.

??

Sinon je te souhaite encore bon courage pour ta médecine. fight!! ET étant moi même en pleins oraux, je prendrai le temps de lire la suite de ta fic en court dès que je pourrai souffler un peu. Gros bisous!!

**Ombre: **Ah des critiques! XD Ce n'est pas si facile de les mettre sur papier (je me comprends), ça a deux fois plus de valeurs a mes yeux. Je te remercie pour la boulette de la lettre. c'est réparé cette fois (j' avais mis des polices différentes sur office...--)

Le rêve fleur bleu (XD) Je suis carrément d'accord, c'est pour ça que j'ai rajouter la phrase de chute pour casser un peu le mythe. Ala base j'avais pas du tout prévu de mettre la scène dans la fic, je voulais juste l'écrire pour m'en souvenir, c'était trop mythique. et puis le fait que dans mon rêve j'étais Lacate et pas moi-même, je me suis dit que ça pouvais coller finallement. Mais rassure toi, il n'y aura aucune saine d'un tel romantisme par la suite. Ca restera des relations égoïste et malsaine jusqu'au bout (mouahaha! ce qui ne veux pas dire que ça ne va pas évoluer)

En revanche, pour un certains nombre de détails vont rester dans le vide jusqu'au bout pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y a aucun personnage que j'ai inventé exclusivement pour cette fic. C'est vrai que mes trois héroïne sont très ressente, mais Be, Spirale et co datent bien de mes quatorze ans donc je ne peux pas les développer au maximum au risque de m'égarer considérablement. Mais si tu as des questions à la fin, n'hésite pas à me donner un mail, j'y répondrait (idem ci d'autres veulent savoir).

Et sache que je suis de tout cœur avec toi contre les reviews sectionné ;P parce que c'est un évènement particulièrement redondant dans mon existence de lectrice...

Je ne sais pas si fanfiction met des slip mais je suis partante pour l'envoyer en enfer!!

SMOOOTCH!!

Et si CRO passe par ici une fois encore sans laisser de review, je jure sur mon honneur de reboucher moi même tout les trous qu'elle creusera à l'avenir. Que ce soit dit, saperlipopette!!

Chapitre 5: Les fleurs sont plus vicieuses qu'il n'y paraît

**Paper Bag Fiona apple**

C'était dix heures du matin et rien n'était encore venu. Non, il avait fallut qu'il ait la bêtise d'aller aux toilettes. C'était en revenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée, assise dans son fauteuil de cuir noir, le doigt plaisamment accroché à la ficelle de son yo-yo. Son regard aigre fixait méchamment le nouveau fond d'écran de House.

Dame de Lotus. Crainte confirmée. Jouer fin. Ils le pensèrent tous les deux en se dévisageant..

Il s'approcha en traînant sa jambe, comme à son habitude. Attrapa son tube de vicodine d'une main, le décapsula de l'autre et avala deux comprimés, avec le geste précis de l'habitué.

-On reprend là où on s'était arrêtés? Murmura-t-il, complaisant, avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

Il portait un jean, ses converses marrons, son tee-shirt blanc avec des crânes et des lys, en dessous de sa veste de costume brune. Entre les deux, une chemise écrue. Pas repassée. Détail inoubliable.

Elle tourna ses prunelles de caramel fondus vers lui, glaciale. Elle avait les jambes croisées, une main sur un accoudoir, l'autre sous le menton. Une robe se terminant au dessus des genoux, en laine blanche avec un col rond et des manches courtes. Deux gros boutons décoratifs en dessous du menton. Des collants bleus turquoise et des bottines brunes montantes à lacets avec un mince talon. Un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage, trop carnassier pour son allure angélique:

-Ça risque d'être moins torride…

Il y eu un silence durant lequel ils se jaugèrent.

Elle se fit la réflexion que la partie était loin d'être gagnée.

Il se souvint que les deux dernières fois qu'il avait vu ce visage, il avait embrassé ses lèvres enfantines. Il n'avait encore jamais songé à embrasser la pédophilie, mais pourquoi pas?

Elle hésita un instant, il voulu en profiter mais elle le coupa, froide:

-Dites moi ce qui m'empêche de porter plainte contre vous?

Ses yeux dévièrent vers le fond d'écran. Elle sourit. Il aurait pût en choisir un autre. Presque flattée. Presque.

-Qui est Be? Murmura t-il.

-ça pourrait vous aider à retrouver le garçon que j'ai tué, par exemple.

Elle accompagna sa remarque d'un sourire moqueur.

-Inutile, enchaîna-t-elle. D'abord vous n'avez aucunement conscience de la situation. Ça pourrait être un accident de voiture. Une erreur médicale. Une noyade dans une piscine mal protégée.

-Mais ce n'est pas cela, n'est ce pas?

Elle se radoucit.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Mais le tribunal n'a aucunes preuves que ça ne soit pas cela. Et je serai vous, je ne me risquerai pas à chercher.

-Si je vous tiens tête. Je risque ma vie aussi? Je vous préviens que les indices ont été mis en sécurité…

Il parlait presque avec malice.

Elle eu un rire doux et amusé:

-Je ne suis pas une tueuse, House. Franchement, c'était un accident, j'aurai voulu que ça n'en soit pas un mais j'avais trop d'éthique pour ça.

-Ça vous embêterait que je dévoile ces photos?

-Vous ne trouverez aucunes traces de ce mioche. Ni ici, ni en France, ni nul part. Il n'y a aucunes autres traces que celles que vous avez entre les mains. Mon dossier est vide, vous l'avez sans doute remarqué quand vous êtes discrètement allé le consulter.

-Vous ne répondez pas. Ça vous embêterait que je publie ces photos?

Elle eu un sourire qui en disait long.

-Ça m'embêterait. Mais pas autant que de vous mettre un procès.

-Et moi ça m'aurai embêté qu'il y ai d'autres preuves. Si je vous envoie en prison, je n'aurai plus le loisir de vous étudier.

Les prunelles de Lactae reprirent cet éclat métallique et distant. Elle fit remonter le yo-yo d'un geste sec.

-Et ça, plutôt vous arrachez les doigts que d'y renoncer, articula-t-elle sèchement. Mais vous vous jetez dans un nid à cafards. Peut-être trouverez-vous des choses, mais vous n'arriverez jamais au bout. Et je vous promets que ça sera mille fois plus frustrant que de renoncer immédiatement.

-Et vous? N'auriez vous pas mieux fait de gentiment accepter cette prise de sang? Ça vous aurait évité une descente dans votre vie privée. Maintenant, elle m'intéresse presque autant que votre hémoglobine.

Quert haussa les épaules:

-Vous y seriez arrivé par cette voie là aussi, sans nul doute.

Il fit une grimace étudiée.

-Tiens donc, vous aviez donc parfaitement conscience d'être malade.

Il haussa ses sourcils et pris son air buté:

-Quelle surprise!

Elle fit une moue amusé et méchante:

-Étrange aussi qu'il n'y ai aucunes trace de maladie quelconque dans mon dossier, pas vrai?

-Vous me servez les indices sur un plateau?

-Vous étiez en train d'y penser. Ça se lit sur votre visage. Et je ne suis pas malade.

-C'est un faux dossier.

Elle étira ses jambes et s'amusa un instant a suivre le jouet des yeux. Il enchaîna:

-Et vous n'avez pas trente-deux ans, vous en avez à peine seize ou dix-sept.

-Essayez encore.

-Vingt à tout casser.

Elle se renversa sur la chaise, rattrapa le yo-yo qui resta coincé dans son poing et elle explosa de rire. Un rire d'abord joyeux puis de plus en plus amère au fur et à mesure qu'il s'échappait de ses lèvres charnues et pâles. Puis se calma tout aussi brusquement. Le visage trop sévère:

-Je ne vous dirais pas mon âge. Je n'ai pas envie de vous mentir.

-Parce que vous ne m'avez pas encore mentie?

-Pas encore, ça ne saurait tarder.

De la main qui ne tenait rien, elle fouilla sa poche et en tira son portable à clapet. Elle l'ouvrit d'un geste de la main.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites, petite peste?

-J'appelle mon avocat. Ça vous dérange?

Elle fit tourner la chaise et elle-même par la même occasion d'un petit coup de pied dans le bureau de House.

-J'ai un compromis à vous proposer, riposta House. Prenez au moins le temps de l'entendre.

Elle s'arrêta de tourner et lui lança une œillade étonnée. Il y eu un silence de quelques secondes et elle ferma le téléphone. Mais le garda en main. Menace muette.

-Dépêchez vous, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Sa voix était froide et pressée.

-Vous aimez vous amuser vous aussi?

Il avait le regard rieur, plus jeune. Elle haussa les sourcils:

-Un pari?

-Pourquoi pas? Je gagne, vous ne me poursuivez pas. Je perds, vous me faites un procès. Dans les deux cas, je garde les photos mais ne les publie pas. Vous n'y perdez pas trop, je crois.

Subrepticement, Lactae se lécha la lèvre supérieure, tout en regardant le sol. Elle faisait semblant de se tâter. En réalité, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle désirait. Encore un peu et ils auraient atteint l'accord.

-Et pour quel pari?

Il se sentit plus léger. Elle allait accepter, c'était certain, pourquoi ne pas s'amuser un peu et lui donner l'occasion de se dévoiler davantage.

-Je vous laisse choisir. Je suis un homme GALANT.

Il avait articulé la dernière phrase d'un ton qui prouvait le contraire.

Elle sentie la perche qu'il lui tendait. Pourquoi pas mon grand…

Elle fit tourner le fauteuil sur lui même, souriant intérieurement.

-Quelque chose qui vous ennuie bien… Qui LES ennuient bien. De bien futile, -non, non, ne protestez pas, je sais que vous adorez ça...-.

Elle déposa le yo-yo sur la table et se fit tourner dans l'autre sens, le visage tourné vers le plafond.

Il sourit. En plein dans le piège… Sotte.

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. Tu crois lire dans mon jeu. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Les paupières de l'homme clignèrent en silence. Beaucoup trop jeune pour se mesurer à moi.

Elle soupira avec un sourire. Tu me crois innocente et naïve, rêves pas.

Elle réfléchissait intensément. Lui laisser cet indice. Mais après tout pourquoi pas? Un bel exemple de la voie de garage dans lequel il s'embarquait.

Impassible, il la regardait s'amuser dans SON fauteuil.

D'un petit geste du pied, elle s'arrêta net, en face de lui. Se leva et arriva au niveau de l'homme. D'un petit geste sec, elle s'arracha trois cheveux, pris un briquet présent sur le bureau de House et brûla les racines. Elle lui tendit.

Il les prit avec un regard surpris et interrogateur.

-Vous voulez que je vous dise combien il y en a?

-Vous avez trois jours pour me trouver dans l'agglomération le dernier coiffeur qui m'a fait ma teinture.

Il haussa bien haut les sourcils. Elle argumenta:

-Si vous vous faisiez plus souvent des teintures, vous sauriez que certains coiffeurs font eux même leur teinture et qu'ils sont les seuls à faire certaines couleurs. D'autant plus que le bleu est la couleur la plus difficile à réaliser.

Elle lui fit un sourire faux:

-Marché conclu?

Il fronça le nez:

-Vous n'espérez quand même pas que je me mette à écumer les coiffeurs?

-Vous non. Mais c'est les autres qui ont fouillés dans mes placards. Ça va les gonfler d'une force...

Elle s'approcha davantage.

-Vous, vous serez punis quand je vous ferais un procès. Et je vous préviens, sans justificatif, je n'accepterai aucune réponse.

Elle le contourna et s'avança vers la porte. L'ouvrit à moitié. Esquissa un pas dehors, revint en arrière et susurra comme un avertissement… Mais ce n'en était pas un:

-Sur ce, prévenez moi quand vous n'aurez pas trouvé! Les trois jours commencent maintenant!

Elle marqua une pause et pris une inspiration:

-Et au fait. En vrai, j'ai quelque chose comme trente cinq ans.

--

**Micky Green Oh**

Laryfari Gurt était allongée sur le ventre, sur la moquette rose de son appartement. Un casque sur les oreilles, elle écoutait une musique à la mode.

Elle chialait. Comme une môme. La bouche tordue, ses beaux yeux abimés par les larmes, rouges et irrités.

Son copain l'avait laissée pour aller au boulot quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ses défenses s'étaient relâchées.

Elle chialait, elle vomissait tout ce qu'elle était fausse, menteuse, traître, comédienne.

Quand Ted reviendrait. Ses cheveux seraient encore humides de la douche qu'elle aurait prise, embaumant son shampoing à la fleur d'oranger et à la vanille.

Elle mettrait son top blanc. Celui qu'il adorait.

Elle sourirait, heureuse, comme toujours.

Ted ramènerai des restes du restaurant et ils les mangeraient aux chandelles, comme tous les soirs, en amoureux.

Mais Laryfari n'était pas encore lavée. Ses beaux cheveux brillants étaient emmêlés et trainaient dans la poussière. Elle portait un tee-shirt sale. Un vieux caleçon usé par le temps.

Ses joues étaient tachées de trainées humides et salées.

Elle en avait rien à branler de Ted qui l'avait embrassé dans le cou avant de partir. De Ted qui lui disait des "je t'aime" au creux de l'oreille.

Elle voulait partir. Elle savait pas où.

C'était juste une métaphore. Ailleurs c'était pareil. Les mêmes peurs. Chaînes identiques. Tout revenait. Tout revenait. Ennuyeuse rengaine.

Putain de quotidien. Connerie de liberté endormie, somnolente. Jusque où elle allait accepter ça.

Quand est-ce qu'on aura le courage de se débattre. Se débattre pour se battre.

Et gagner quoi?

Larifary était belle.

Larifary était intelligente.

Larifary faisait une brillante carrière.

Larifary avait des centaines d'amis qui l'aimaient.

Larifary aimait l'art.

Larifary avait un merveilleux petit ami.

Larifary adorait sa famille.

Sur son tapis, Larifary avait envie de crever.

--

**Heartbreak hotel Elvis Presley**

Elle avait relevée ses lunettes noires sur son front. Malgré le froid, le soleil assommait.

Appuyée sur le poteau, elle sortie son poudrier et s'appliqua une nouvelle couche de rouge à lèvre devant le petit miroir. Puis le claqua d'un coup sec.

Lulla plissa les yeux, sensible à une lumière trop forte.

Admirative, elle laissa sa main courir sur le chrome. Bel animal.

Lactae lui avait laissé un message. Tout allait bien. Ou tout allait pour le mieux.

Une sonnerie trop forte repentie sur le parking extérieur avec vue sur la façade de Princeton Plainsboro. Elle laissa sonner une minute pour le plaisir d'entendre la musique. Heartbreak Hotel. Elvis Presley.

Elle consentit enfin à sortir le téléphone.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage carré et séduisant tandis qu'elle lisait le nom du destinataire.

Spirale.

Rapidement, elle accepta l'appel et colla le téléphone contre son oreille avant de le caler négligemment contre son épaule.

La voix qui parla dans le combinée était terriblement basse et séduisante. Surtout pour une femme. Comme si elle avait un cancer de la gorge qui aurait abimé irrémédiablement ses cordes vocales. Moins jeune que celle de Lulla. Une voix de femme qui va bientôt toucher les quarante ans, ou les cinquante.

-La renarde accourt au secourt des renardeaux.

Elle s'interrompit.

Lulla devina qu'à l'autre bout, son interlocutrice fumait. Elle sourit à demi.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Elle entendit un bruit de souffle. L'autre crachait sa fumée sur le combiné.

-Comment tu me parles, petite merdeuse.

La jeune femme rit. Avant de répondre, moqueuse:

-Comment va la renarde? J'espère que tu entretiens consciencieusement ton terrier, j'y ai laissé quelques affaires. Je n'oublie pas.

-Oublis ton herbe, ma beauté. Elle s'est littéralement envolée. Mon narguilé s'en souvient encore, elles avaient le goût du plaisir et de l'amour.

Il y eu un vague silence. Avant l'explosion.

-Tu as osé toucher à ma RESERVE PERSONNELLE! J'espère que tu n'oublies pas que j'ai une très bonne mémoire et que je suis rancunière!

-Tu n'as aucune mémoire. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu n'es pas non plus rancunière. Ah, je t'ai bien mal éduquée!

Faisant la sourde oreille, Lulla maudit son interlocutrice:

-Tu sais pas tout ce que j'ai galéré pour la trouver. Personne ne fait du tabac à la guimauve de nos jours. J'y tenais à mort.

-Et dans les volutes douces que décrivait la fumée, j'ai rêvé des troupeaux de chevaux sauvages, lancés dans des galops fous, violents, brutaux, dans les herbes rases des steppes.

- Épargne-moi tes hallucinations. Elles ne m'intéressent pas.

-Et bien tu as tort, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un animal furieux pour symboliser l'obscure passion, cette sombre déferlantes qui envahit nos sens. Et rien de mieux que de la fumée comme un nuage de poussière laissé derrière pour t'assurer que tu n'as pas rêvé. Une ombre du plaisir. Des braises après un incendie.

-La passion sexuelle n'est qu'incendie de l'âme, sourit Lulla.

-Hah!

La voix râpeuse avait poussé comme un cri de victoire, avant de continuer, plus menaçante:

-Oui, ma petite punaise. Et le jour où cette passion déferlera dans ton petit cerveau immature, tu ne te souviendras pas des paroles de Spirale. Tu gémiras comme une petite gourde dans ses bras et tu le supplieras de te damner.

Lulla fit une grimace:

-Ne succombais-tu pas à la passion, il y a moins de cinq minutes.

-Les fumés qui seules nous restent ne sont pas les même. Certaines font tousser plus que d'autres. Dès que je ne peux plus te surveiller, rien ne vas jamais.

-On se débrouille très bien. Vraiment. Pour une fois, vous pouvez nous faire confiance.

La voix se fit plus amusée, cruelle.

-Ouais, tu disais ça aussi le jour où ton lycée a appelé pour dire qu'ils t'avaient renvoyée.

Lulla fit une moue ennuyée et usa de tout le charme de sa voix mielleuse:

-Hum! Je pouvais pas savoir que coucher avec le proviseur était interdit. C'était pas vraiment un prof. Je le détestai tellement, avec ses chemises qui puaient la sueur.

-Petite garce, va!

Elle cracha un nouveau nuage de fumée, avant de continuer, avec un rire cassé, presque inaudible pour une oreille non entrainée:

-J'suis allé déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de ce cochon, il y a un mois de ça. C'était presque à l'abandon déjà.

Lulla sentait à sa voix que Spirale souriait. Elle laissa ses lèvres l'accompagner. Elle adorait Spirale plus que tout. Et cela faisait longtemps que ces insultes ne l'effrayaient plus. Pas elle. Non, pas elle.

Elle se mit à rire, sa voix envoutante et sucrée résonnait clairement dans la pureté de l'air. Elle baissa d'un ton et susurra:

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis bien tout ce que tu m'as appris.

Sa bouche s'étira en une sorte de sourire en V, presque grimace.

L'autre ne se fit pas attendre:

-Tu commences à m'intéresser.

Il y avait comme un éclat nouveau dans sa voix.

Lulla renversa sa tête en arrière:

-Oh arrête! Je sais bien que c'est pour ça que tu m'appelles.

-Trêve de bavardage. Puisqu'on se comprend toi et moi. Inutile de passer par d'autres chemins. Il est temps de voir ce qu'une petite morveuse comme toi peut lutter contre la vieille Spirale.

Il y eu un silence.

-Combien? Murmura Lulla, moqueuse.

- Accroche-toi à ce qui est à ta portée. 97.

Lulla fit une grimace. Bouche en cul de poule. Yeux plissés.

-Échec cuisant d'une vieille mégère face à la jeunesse. 126!

Spirale poussa un juron. On entendit un bruit sourd. Elle avait violemment abattu son poing sur une table.

-Et demi! Ajouta Lulla, moqueuse. J'ai quelqu'un en vue. C'est du tout cuit.

Le silence lui répondit. Les petits murmures qu'elle entendait dans le combiné lui apprenait que Spirale s'acharnait à écraser son pauvre mégot dans le cendrier en grommelant:

-Petite conne! Ne recule devant rien! Exprès pour m'emmerder.

-Mais oui! Je lui dirais. On remet notre prochain deal à dans deux mois. J'ai le vagin en compote et j'ai chopé tu sais pas combien d'infections.

-Ça compte, plusieurs fois avec le même?

-Nope.

-Do-mmage. Tu serais battue.

Lulla haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. Exaspérée.

De loin , elle vit une silhouette s'avancer, boiteuse.

-Hum! On verra ça une autre fois. Il faut impérativement que je te laisse. Bisous. Je te conseille même pas de prendre soin de toi. Et oublis pas de m'envoyer mon chèque et vingt paquets de Marshmallow pour te faire pardonner!!

Et d'un geste vif, elle raccrocha au nez de l'autre qui n'eut même pas le temps de réagir.

Elle sourit intérieurement. Spirale lui avait fait le coup des dizaines de fois. Le travail avant tout. Femme d'affaire dans l'âme.

Elle rabattit ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et plaqua sur ces lèvres un sourire colgate mais pas trop. La proie semblait méfiante.

-Vous êtes House?

Le médecin arrivé à sa hauteur lui lança un coup d'œil ennuyé. Sans attendre sa réponse, elle continua:

-Je suis Lulla Ruis, la colocataire de Lactae.

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Je suis press…

-Non, vous êtes seulement cet imbécile qui a eu l'audace de faire fouiller mon appart. J'ai absolument rien à cacher. Et peu importe Lactae, je n'hésiterai pas à faire de votre vie un enfer si vous n'êtes pas un peu plus accommodant.

Comme pour appuyer sa parole elle s'assit sur la selle de la grosse moto noire et orange.

House fit une grimace. Comment s'en débarrasser?

-Et vous…

Il s'interrompit avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ses vêtements. Et ne pût s'empêcher de la détailler de la tête aux pieds.

Robe courte. A rayures violettes et blanches, avec fourrures blanches et bottes brunes. La même qu'elle portait sur la photo. Il grimaça davantage.

Lulla sourit. Maintenant, elle savait qu'il avait observé avec insistance toutes les images.

Il savait qu'elle savait. Furieux contre lui-même d'être tombé dans un piège aussi grossier. Il soupira:

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez?

Lulla fit une moue.

-Ce n'est pas que je vous en veux personnellement. Mais vous voyez, Lactae est une petite créature au cœur frêle et délicat. Pour toutes les heures que j'ai perdue à la consoler, vous me ferez bien faire un tour sur cet…

Elle chercha ses mots.

- … Admirable engin.

House sentit ses dents grincer. Bordel. Il préférait Quert et ses paris crétins.

- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous la prête pour le weekend?

La sournoise battit aguicheuse ment des cils. Elle prit un air timide et outrageusement faux:

-Oh non! J'aurais trop peur! Vous savez ce qu'on dit: Femme au volant, mort au tournant…

-Ouais, j'ai vu ça hier.

-Pas fait exprès.

-Mouais.

Il la détailla davantage. Elle pouvait avoir entre vingt-cinq et trente ans. Bizarre, pleine de charme, un tantinet malsaine. Comédienne dans l'âme, mais plus dans la comédie que pour la tragédie. Faire enrager, dire quelque chose pour faire comprendre le contraire. Une petite reine du sous entendu. Visiblement prête à lui sauter dessus mais pas à lui demander de l'épouser.

Elle lui fit un sourire plein de dents. Rangée sournoise de perles fines. Contraste avec sa peau presque noire. Puis elle tendit la main. Elle voulait un casque.

Il cligna des paupières. Et puis après tout, c'était un excellent moyen d'en apprendre plus sur Quert.

Avec une moue, il lui tendit ce qu'elle désirait.

Oie stupide ou finaude machiavélique? Il se promit de ne pas trop la lâcher des yeux.

-Vous croyez en Dieu? Demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il grogna.

Elle enchaîna.

-Chez moi, on dit que quand on rencontre le diable une fois. On a une chance sur trois d'aller en enfer.

-Si vous êtes le diable, l'enfer doit sacrément ressembler à un bordel.

Elle lui répondit par un rictus.

--

**Comme les journées sont longues Tryo**

C'était une place. Cameron était assise sur le bord d'une fontaine. Elle portait un jean, des sandales. Un chemisier avec des manches bouffantes blanc. Un gilet noir noué à sa taille. Les cheveux remontés en queue de cheval. Un sac à main en cuir noir en bandoulière, large, confortable, plus pratique qu'esthétique.

Autour d'elle brassaient des dizaines et des dizaines de gens pressés. Marmots braillards. Mères enceintes. Employés et employées. Avec attaché caisse s'il vous plait.

Impatiente, elle jeta un œil à sa montre. Il était bientôt midi. Elle avait trop chaud et elle avait faim. Son ventre gargouilla désagréablement.

Soudain, ses yeux se figèrent dans la foule. Forman et Chase arrivaient.

Foreman, veste discrète, pantalon de costume, pompes classes. Chase, chemise ouverte sur tee-shirt, plus décontracté, plus adolescent.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers eux.

-Alors?

Foreman fit une moue et haussa les épaules:

-Alors rien. Même pas l'ombre d'un suspect, d'un doute. Y'en a aucuns qui se souviennent de son visage et personnes ne fait une couleur si particulière.

-Pareil de mon coté, enchérit Chase. Mais j'ai un ticket avec une des coiffeuses.

-T'es pas là pour ça, mec. On s'en fout de tes histoires de nana.

-En plus tu mens, Ajouta Cameron.

-Pourquoi je mentirai? Vous me trouvez si moche que ça? On a couché ensemble je te rappelle.

-Elle était stone, mec.

Cameron soupira.

-Bon. Choux blanc pour tout le monde.

C'était plus pour changer de conversation mais ça allait dans le sens de l'objectif du jour. Maintenant qu'ils avaient posé le bilan, il leur fallait de nouvelles idées.

Ils se regardèrent.

-On a encore le sud de la ville à faire, murmura Chase. On se les répartit?

Forman fit un geste d'humeur.

- On ne trouvera rien. Si c'était si facile, elle aurait pas proposé ce pari. En plus, on a trois jours, il ne faut pas trois jours pour ratisser tous les coiffeurs de la ville.

-Ça doit être une copine à elle. Qui se fait du fric en coupant des cheveux au noir.

C'était Cameron qui avait parlé. Chase protesta:

-Elle vient juste d'arriver. Elle ne connait personne ici, sauf sa colocataire.

-Ça peut-être une voisine.

Ils réfléchirent un instant.

-OK! On avance un peu, murmura Forman. Je propose un truc: Cameron, tu vas dans son quartier et tu furètes un peu.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle va leur dire? Protesta Chase.

Cameron, fit cette petite moue qu'elle avait souvent et enchaîna:

-Une amie m'a parlé de quelqu'un qui pourrait me faire une petite coupe pas cher mais j'ai oubliée l'adresse exacte. Besoin de renseignements. Je leur tends un papier avec l'adresse de leur immeuble et des chiffres si mal écrits qu'il sera impossible de les reconnaître. Ça ne passera sans doute pas avec des vielles femmes trop méfiantes, mais je trouverai bien quelqu'un de jeune et sympa.

-C'est bancal mais ça suffira. Avec Chase, on va voir les derniers coiffeurs.

-J'ai encore une idée, intervint le blondinet. Elle a pût se faire des relations dans l'hôpital. Il y a peu de chance mais on ne sait jamais.

-Elle a mangé avec Wilson l'autre jour, acquiesça Cameron.

-Vous êtes con. Wilson ne lui a pas fait de teinture!

-Non, mais elle a pût lui dire qu'elle est venue ici, parce qu'elle connaissait une vieille tante, où une copine de sa mère qui lui a déniché le boulot.

-Interroger Cuddy?

Forman hocha la tête:

-Y'a des chances que ce soit plus efficace.

Cameron sourit:

-On demande à House ce qu'il en pense? Il nous a juste demandé d'écumer les coiffeurs…

-Hum! Ouais, je m'en charge, marmonna l'australien.

-C'est ça, garde toi la gloire.

-Quelle gloire? T'es con où quoi?

-Lèche cul!

Quelques minutes plus tard, il raccrocha.

-On a un nouveau suspect à interroger, murmura le blond.

-Qui ça?

-Larifary Gurt.


	6. Les fleurs artificielles

Chapitre 6: les fleurs artificielles ont moins de charme que les autres

Hello, je suis de retour! encore plus terrifiante que jamais!!

Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolé pour cet énorme retard, mais j'ai une raison! et une bonne.

en fait j'ai (en l'espace d'une semaine, notons bien), passé un concours, puis l'oral, puis j'ai appris que je devais être à paris le lendemain parce que j'avais réussis et que la rentrée était le surlendemain. Bref, j'avais pas d'appart ni rien et de fil en aiguille, j'ai déménagé, j'avais pas internet et blablabla... Bref, je l'ai maintenat depuis hier (et mon ordi aussi pour ceux qui croiraient que j'ai eu le temps d'écrire des montagnes. )

Avant de faire mes commentaires, je tiens à faire un énorme bisou spéciale à Ombre et ARnavin qui m'ont vraiment motivé à écrire et sans qui le prochain chapitre serait encre en rade. Un gros pour ombre qui m'a fait écrire les trois quart après son dernier message la veille de mon départ dans la ville lumière et ARnavin qui m'a fait finir ce soir.

Oulah, je raconte gravement ma vie. Mais je suis tellement contente de retrouver mon clavier chéri!!

Ombre: Ouaaaai! Moi aussi j'adore ma Spirale. C'est sans doute a préférée avec Lactae , Lulla et mon rouquin qui fait gay (même s'il ne sert à rien...). J'aime pas non plus Laryfari. c'était un essaie de personnage. C'est mon symbole à moi des gens qui ont tout. Je pense que c'est le chemin le plus long pour être heureux. Bref. et si fanfiction fait du favoritisme c'est parce que que cro est une handicapée de la reviewx, il essaie de la draguer un peu pour qu'elle revienne. Mais si tu veux, tu peux m'envoyer tes commentaires à mon adresse, ça beugue moins, et je te répondrais direcement (et sans attendre deux semaines... ). Merci pour les compliments et désolé pour les défauts. ce chapitre risque d'avoir encore plus de défault parce que je l'ai baclé éet pas relu (je culpabilisait...).

ARnavin: Merci beaucoup pour tes beaux compliments. j'ai honte de le dire mais c'est dingue comme ça motive d'avoir des commentaire. Bref, je suis super contente. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et que tu resteras une lectrice fidèle. Où est-ce que je trouve mon inspiration? mes heures de transport en commun qui me font cogiter en musique (d'où les musiques accompagnant...)

Cro: Est-ce la peine de dire ce que je pense de toi? Mais je peux en revanche te confirmer que TaÏriss est VRAIMENT COOOL!!

Et veuillez me pardonner pour l'extrait hors sujet au milieu du chapitre, il fallait que je pousse une gueulante... J'en ai profité... --'

**_Sufing USA beach boys_**

-Et si c'était un monstre? Murmura Chase avec une paire d'yeux exorbités -tout à fait dignes de Dubby l'elfe de maison... (Ouais bon les référence, hein...)-

-Et si les martiens avaient remplacé ton cerveau par une pastèque? Grogna Forman en calant sa mâchoire dans le creux de sa main.

Ils étaient assis tous les deux à la terrasse d'un café. Forman devant un café noir où il agitait sa petite cuillère et Chase avec un demi. Le blondinet avait la tête appuyé sur la table, juste au dessus d'un énorme annuaire.

-Je ne relèverai même pas, dit Chase d'une voix pâteuse. J'en ai marre de House. Papa m'avait bien dit que j'aurais mieux fait de devenir instituteur en petite section de maternelle...

-C'est ton problème, pas le mien, riposta l'insensible noir avec raillerie. Récapitulons: choux blancs pour la tournée des coiffeurs, on attend Cameron et son plan foireux -qui n'auras sans doute pas marché-. Le seul point positif, miss Laryfari nous rejoindra d'ici une petite demi-heure. J'ai réussi à la joindre grâce aux informations fournies par Wilson.

Il était connu de tous que l'étudiante la plus sexy de Princeton Plasborro rêvait de devenir oncologue et passait des journées entière à discuter avec James.

Chase leva une main lasse pour montrer qu'il avait compris:

-De mon coté, j'ai du nouveau, mais c'est du nouveau qui nous enfonce...

Il se redressa à demi sous le regard perplexe de Forman:

-J'ai fait la chose la plus bête du monde si je voulais en savoir plus sur elle. J'ai cherché son nom de famille dans l'annuaire. Résultat, il n'existe que deux Quert dans le monde (j'ai du étendre mes recherche au monde pour trouver l'autre, merci Internet...) Be Quert, domicile non connu. Mais il y a pire, dans un instant d'intelligence, j'ai cherché les autres aussi...

-Les autres?

-Lulla et Laryfari. Résultat: une Spirale Ruis en Thaïlande et une Terfez Gurt Allemande. Ce qui ne nous avance pas beaucoup. Mais ça fait trois filles avec un seul parent connu dans le monde et rien d'autre. C'est louchissime.

-Est-ce que t'as cherché les origines des noms de familles.

-Ouais! Je te dit pas l'horreur: Quert le pommier, Ruis le sureau et Gort le lierre. C'est des noms de plantes en ogham.

-En?

-En ogham, l'écriture des peuples celtes. Tout en comptant qu'aucune des six n'a de prénoms sortis du calendrier... Enfin bref, quand on prends des faux noms, on essaye d'être un peu plus discret, merde...

-Je comprends mieux ta réflexion du début. Mais elles ressemblent plus a des membres de sectes.

De loin, ils virent Cameron qui arrivaient en mettant ces bras en croix, signe de défaite. Elle s'assit avec désespoir sur une chaise en face des deux garçon et soupira.

Foreman prit un des sucres posé sur la coupelle de son café, le plongea à demi dans le liquide brulant et laissa la substance noire l'imbiber doucement...

-Quoi de neuf? Interrogea la jeune femme.

-Si tu savais. On a affaire a un trio de filles aux noms celtiques, quasi-seules au monde dont deux ne sont probablement pas réglé, aux perversions étranges, et aux teintures psychédéliques... You-pi.

-Et dans la pochette surprise: On sait toujours pas pourquoi la pharmacienne est pâle comme un cul!! Et encore moins le nom de son coiffeur!

--

**Feel good Gorillaz** (nan, nan il n'y a pas de plagiat de scène..--'L'épisode 1 de la saison deux commence presquedans un parc avec cette musique)

House était allongé de tout son long sur une table de pierre. Le tout au milieu d'un parc, juste à coté d'un lac. Il venait régulièrement ici... Que ce soit pour éviter Cuddy, réconforter une adolescente victime de viol, courir après une opération où il s'était fait extraire une balle ou tout bonnement pour observer discrètement les gens quand ceux-ci croient être transparents. Il cligna doucement des paupières, le soleil émergeait de derrière les montagnes et laissait de grandes trainées d'or sur les rives calmes du lac. Le médecin mit sa main devant ses yeux pour se protéger... Ce ne fut pas utile longtemps car une ombre se plaça bientôt entre lui et le soleil...

Les mains dans les poches de son imper, Wilson le regardait de son habituel air perplexe:

-Qu'est ce que tu essaie de fuir cette fois-ci? Tes responsabilités, un rendez-vous avec tes parents ou bien la fureur de ta dernière patiente?

L'autre se redressa doucement:

-Je réfléchissais...

-Et tu ne peux pas le faire calmement dans ton bureau?

-A quoi bon, mes poulains sont en mission. J'ai personne à ennuyer là-bas...

Il soupira longuement, se gratta l'arrière de la tête et se mordilla la lèvre nerveusement...

-Tu es déprimé House, répliqua l'autre comme s'il annonçait une évidence (répété au combien de fois dans leur relation...). Écoute... J'en ai parlé avec Cameron et Chase. On trouve tous que tu exagères avec cette histoire et que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Soudain House se redressa, roula sur le coté, sauta de la table en s'appuyant sur sa jambe valide et se cacha derrière Wilson avec toute l'attitude puéril du gamin en faute.

-House, qu'est ce que tu f...

-Chut! Ta gueule... Regarde, quand on parle du loup, il n'est jamais loin...

Wilson se tût. Sur le chemin à cent cinquante mètres de là, couraient Lactae Quert et Lulla Ruis. C'était difficile de ne pas les repérer, avec leur deux chevelures excentriques, la verte et la mauve qui dansaient en cadence.

Lactae avait un sarouel rose poudre à rayures blanches qui lui arrivaient aux genoux. En haut, un tee-shirt blanc. Sa colocataire, beaucoup plus plus maniéré portait un mini short moulant noir et un top blanc qui la moulait en haut et dévoilait ses abdominaux trop travaillés. Alors que Lactae ne possédait rien d'autre que sa paire de tennis, Lulla avait un bandeau sur les oreilles, des lunettes de soleils sombres, un MP3, une bouteille d'eau et un chronomètre.

-Heuh, tu compte te cacher pendant combien de temps. Il y a peu de chance qu'elles nous voient...

-Ouais, mais la colloc me stresse -pire que Cuddy-. J'ai dût la ramener en moto hier. Elle voulait pas me lâcher... Est-ce que tu vois ce que je vois?

-Ça dépends ce que tu vois?

-Tu ne trouve pas que ma dernière vict... patiente a l'air un peu... différente?

-Je crois que je saisit l'idée, disons qu'elle a l'air d'être... Comment dire... Dans une colère enthousiaste qui décuple sa puissance.

-Hum, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... Il faudrait que je réfléchisse à un plan de secours au cas où elle ferait appel aux forces occultes des ténèbres...

-Arrête de te foutre de moi! Mais c'est vrai que par rapport à d'habitude elle a l'air plus enragée, mais aussi plus surexcité. J'analyse: Il se passe quelque chose dans sa vie et c'est pas la joie... Mais c'est toujours mieux que son ennuyant quotidien et ça lui met vraiment une pêche d'enfer... En d'autre terme, tu as réveillé l'esprit combatif qui dormait dans son petit corps frêle...

L'autre lui lance une œillade:

-Mais j'y songe... toi aussi elle te connait puisque tu as été assez vicieux pour l'inviter à déjeuner. Viens on va se cacher...

-Je serai ravi de participer avec toi a cette partie de cache cache mais il se trouve que Moi je n'ai pas l'habitude de manquer mes consultations.

House avala deux comprimés de vicodine avant de s'étouffer avec:

-Oh putain, elles viennent par ici!

-Ça veut dire qu'il faut vraiment qu'on se cache?

-Élémentaire mon cher Wilson...

-Ah non! Pas dans le buisson!

-(Ta gueule et viens!!)

Lactae et Lulla se dirigèrent en marchant vers la table. La première complètement placide et l'autre aussi essorée qu'une éponge. Aussi peu classe qu'elle pouvait l'être, Lulla monta sur la table où se trouvait House quelques instants plus tôt et s'étala en croix comme un grosse loque. A ses cotés, l'autre s'était assise sur le banc. Elle gardait ce calme qui la caractérisait tant, mais comme l'avaient remarqués House et Wilson quelques instants auparavant, elle avait comme un sourire bizarre. A la fois animal -vu que ces lèvres se relevait délicatement sur ces canines agressives- et vrai sourire. Ses yeux luisaient bizarrement, comme s'ils venaient d'entendre une bonne blague. Lulla releva à peine la tête pour jeter un œil agacé à sa partenaire:

-Et... Et ça va? ... T'es pas un peu fatigué?...

Et à Lactae de lui répliquer d'un sourire narquois:

-Et quoi? J'ai la force de la jeunesse avec moi, ne l'oublies pas...

-Arrgh! Je te hait saloperie.

Lulla pris sa bouteille et se mit à boire, toujours allongée. L'eau coulant sur son visage transpirant. Lactae enleva ses chaussures, puis ses chaussettes. Enfin, elle alla tremper dans l'eau ses pieds rendus douloureux par la course.

-Tu m'as l'air bien... enjouée depuis hier... ça ne te ressemble pas.

-...

-...

_-Je l'avais bien dit! Elle doit avoir tiré son coup!!_

_-Épargne moi tes détails lubriques imbécile!_

-Hum... J'ai l'impression d'avoir enfin envie d'agir... J'ai envie de changer! Ça faisait tellement tellement longtemps que je subissait.

Elle se retourna, son sourire s'élargit:

-Mais maintenant, c'est finit! Tout va changer radicalement. Ma vie va se perdre... J'en assez de ne connaître personne, assez d'être embourbée dans mes secrets!

Lulla se redresse. Elle est sérieuse maintenant:

-Dit Lactae... Tu me caches quoi? Il s'est passé quoi hier avec le médecin zinzin?

_-Pardon? Le médecin quoi?_

_-(rire étouffé) uhuhuh!_

_- ..._

L'autre se tourne vers le lac. Une brise vient doucement lui retourner la frange. Elle lève son visage vers le ciel avec délice. C'est si beau. Si grand. Si immense. Elle se croit dans un rêve. Elle veux tout faire rater.

-On a fait un pari. Il doit découvrir quel est le coiffeur qui me teinte les cheveux.

Lulla reste muette de stupeur l'espace d'un instant, puis réplique d'un air apeuré:

-Tu sais ce que tu fais au moins? La reloue du groupe c'est moi. Celle qui nous met dans les pires guêpiers, c'est moi! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire si tu te met à ne plus être raisonnable? On va se foutre en l'air!

-J'ai peut-être envie de me foutre en l'air...

-Tu crois qu'il peut gagner ce pari?

-Je ne sais pas... Mais je crois que j'en ai envie...

-Lactae...

-Tu sais Lulla. Je sais que toi qui est une consommatrice née, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je vais te dire... Moi ça fait des années que les vitrines me laissent de marbres, que les coup de fil de Be me laissent avec un gout fade sur la langue. Les voyages ne me tentent plus, les relations avec des hommes me répugnent... Si tu savais ce que je me sens vaine et vide.

Il y a un vague silence entre elles. Lactae continue:

-Tu sais l'ennui est un poison qui nous vide de toute substance. J'avais tellement l'impression que tout était sans intérêt. Je te suis reconnaissante pour m'avoir maintenue la tête hors de l'eau ses derniers mois. Avec ton comportement déjanté, je crois que tu m'as encouragée à ne pas renoncer mais ce n'était pas suffisant je crois. Il me fallait ça...

-Quoi?

-De la colère. De la rage. Des cris et des larmes. De la révolte.

_-C'est si poignant... _

_-La ferme Wilson. _

Elle se retourne à demi et montre à sa colocataire son poing fermé:

-Tu vas voir, je vais l'abattre ce bâtard! Il restera avec son mystère dans la gorge et j'espère bien que ça l'étouffera!

Ça fait rire Lulla, qui remonte ses lunettes de soleil sur son front et lance un grand sourire éblouissant à son amie:

-Ouais! Mais fais-le toi d'abord!

Lactae riposte par un coup d'œil apitoyé:

-Entre nous deux, c'est toi la nympho. Moi le sexe ne m'intéresse pas, c'est tellement ennuyeux.

-Tu changeras d'avis quand tu seras amoureuse. Enfin c'est dommage pour le médecin. Il est canon.

_-Je suis ca-non!_

_-(blasé)_

-Il est vieux! Mais bien sûr pour toi ce n'est pas un problème.

-Rappelle moi ton âge mon adorable sainte nitouche? C'est ça que tu appelles te rebeller. Tu n'es même pas capable de faire ça. Juste parce que tu as une belle peau bien tendue et une silhouette d'adolescente.

-Arrête, tu me dégoute.

-Toi qui te flatte sans cesse de connaître l'art, tu n'es même pas capable de le reconnaitre quand il se présente à toi sous une forme inconnue... C'est une gourmandise ce mec. Et il s'intéresse à toi...

-Il s'intéresse à un dia-gno-stic! Articula l'autre, sèchement. Fais-le toi si tu veux -et si tu y arrive- mais moi je te dit ce que j'en pense: C'est un vieux et il me dégoute. Je trouve ça complètement dégueulasse!

_-Je suis ca-non et dé-gou-tant!_

_-M'en parles pas, j'en ai la chair de poule, brrr!_

Lulla remue doucement sur ses fesses:

-Tu es jalouse? C'est la première fois que je t'entends t'offusquer contre quelqu'un qui m'intéresse. D'habitude, tu dis toujours « fais comme tu veux, ça ne me regarde pas... ».

-Je ne suis pas jalouse du tout, et si tu veux savoir, il y a déjà quelqu'un qui m'intéresse et ce n'est pas lui...

_Quatres oreilles aux aguets dans la lumière crue de l'aube..._

_-Je parie sur moi._

_-Heuh, (regard sceptique) je riposte avec un de mes poulains! Il s'appelle comment déjà le blond, là, celui qui a l'air neuneu?_

Lulla bondit presque sur ces pieds:

-Quoi! Mais tu disais tout à l'heure que... Enfin, c'est qui? Il faut impérativement que tu me dise pour que je puisse t'aider!!

-Je ne crois pas que tu puisse faire quoi que ce soit. De plus je ne lui ai jamais parlé directement. Je l'observe de loin, c'est tout. J'aime son visage, sa manière de bouger et de s'exprimer. Il a l'air sérieux, intelligent mais sans être fade...

-Tu m'as pas l'air amoureuse. Tu m'as l'air raisonnable dans tes affections...

-Comment pourrais-je être amoureuse? Je ne le connais presque pas...

-Aaallllllllezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Dit moi qui c'est!!

-Ça va pas! Si je te le dit tu vas essayer de te le taper!

-Mais c'est pas ma faute si le fait de te plaire est un signe de qualité...

-Va crever.

-...

-On y va?

-Ouais.

**--  
**

**Un générique fort connue des jeunes de ma génération**

Lulla Ruis, Laryfari Gurt et Lactae Quert avaient peu de points communs. L'un d'entre eux était leur aversion toute particulière pour sailor moon. Le sujet était peut-être un simple détail stupide mais le fait est que cette magical girl à la coupe farfelue avait définitivement orienté leur vision de la vie.

Lactae la méprisait car la sublime blonde était une cancre convaincue et qu'elle ne semblait pas en être affectée outre mesure. C'est vrai quoi! On a le droit de ne pas être une lumière mais dans ce cas on fait un effort, merde! Mais non, madame préfère mater ou bien parler de maigrir! Ce fut à cause d'elle que Lactae se prit d'une telle passion pour l'intelligence et renia à jamais la bêtise.

Lulla ne pouvais pas la sentir parce que ses bottes étaient moches. En plus de cela, il était admis par toutes les personnes de bon goût que le bleu marine et le rouge sont des couleurs tout à fait inassorties... À partir de ce jour là, elle renia le drapeau français et décida de montrer à la terre entière ce que voulais dire avoir un look d'enfer!

Au début, Laryfari n'avais pas ressentie d'antipathie particulière pour l'héroïne de ce manga des années 90. Elle la trouvait idiote, inesthétique et fade. Outre le fait que le prénom de Bunny soit ridicule, tout aurait pût en rester là. Malheureusement, l'homme masqué était arrivé, avec son chapeau, ses roses, son masque de crétin et son pantalon moulant de tarlouze. Et parmi cinq cent filles en jupettes, il ne trouva rien de mieux que de tomber dans le piège de la plus nulle, la plus ignare, la plus insignifiante de toutes! Jamais Laryfari ne s'en était remise. A partir de ce jour là, elle instaura comme règle de vie que les hommes étaient les créatures les plus méprisables qui soient (elle avait une autre théorie comme quoi l'homme masqué serait en fait un gay refoulé qui en l'absence de beaux jeunes hommes du coté des forces du bien se serait rabattu sur celle qui avait deux symboles phalliques dégoulinants de chaque coté de la tête... Bref...). Et puis, Bunny et Bourdu, c'était ridicule au carré.

--

**Chuck berry Menphis**

La masse dense de l'hôpital se distinguait du reste des bâtiments. Laryfari émergea du bâtiment par l'entrée principale. Elle portait une chemise blanche avec un col montant et serré autour du cou, un gilet noir sans manche et dos nu qui se nouait derrière sa nuque. Le tout avec une jupe noire et des jambes montées sur talons aiguilles. Ses épais cheveux bruns avaient été remonté en un lourd chignon échevelé dans lequel elle avait planté un crayon.

Elle traversa le parking, puis la rue -en courant- avant d'aller s'asseoir à la terrasse du café le plus proche du coin où l'attendaient déjà les trois sbires de House.

Elle s'assit gracieusement, plaisanta avec le serveur qui l'appelait ma belle en la reluquant sans gène et commanda un verre de blanc.

Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour réaliser que les deux hommes et la jeune femme la regardaient avec infiniment de sérieux et de méfiance -sauf Chase qui visiblement était sous le charme de son précieux physique, mais elle avait l'habitude-. Elle avait dût laisser Maria et Franck préparer leur exposé seuls. Tant pis, elle rattraperait plus tard.

-Vous vouliez avoir un entretient avec moi, murmura t-elle suavement en trempant ses lèvres dans son verre.

-Oui, commença immédiatement Forman (ayant peu foi dans l'efficacité de ces collaborateurs a mener la conversation là où ils la voulaient). Je pense que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui peux nous avoir amenés à vous demander votre aide.

Laryfari sourit à moitié:

-Vous voulez sans doute que je vous dise tout ce que je sais sur la nouvelle pharmacienne, Lactae Quert?

Chase sursauta et Cameron tripota nerveusement sa serviette avec ses doigts, seul Forman resta imperturbable.

-Comment le savez-vous? Interrogea le blondinet d'un air hébété.

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin et (pseudo)innocent:

-Vous êtes mignon, vous. Ah ce n'est pas bien difficile! J'ai vu House poursuivre Lactae dans le hall de l'hôpital et Wilson m'en a parlé un peu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne crois pas que Lactae ait grand chose de grave et ça ne me pose pas de problème de répondre à vos questions.

Cameron, remise de sa surprise, repris les choses en main:

-Je crois que nous n'avons qu'une seule question en fait: Dites nous tout ce que vous savez...

-Cameron est d'une avidité, murmura Chase, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Laryfari croisa ses bras devant sa poitrine:

-Bah, ce n'est pas très grave. Il n'y a pas tant à dire. Nous nous connaissons très peu. Par où commencer? Tout ce que je vais vous raconter est plutôt notre histoire à moi, Lactae et à sa colocataire, Lulla. Nous faisons partie de ces enfants qui ont été adopté en fin de siècle dernier de façon tout à fait illégale.

Les trois autres firent silence, Laryfari continua:

-Vous savez, après la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale, il y a eu de nombreux pays de l'est qui sont resté sous le joug du système communiste. Il y a eu des guerres civils, et des centaines d'orphelins. Beaucoup étaient mis en orphelinat mais d'autres ont été récupéré par des familles en quêtes d'enfants. Lulla, Lactae et moi, nous avons été donné dans une ruelle crasseuse, sous le manteau, comme on se débarrasse d'une portée de chat trop encombrante. Nos mères étaient amies depuis la faculté de médecine où elles avaient étudiés ensemble. Trio d'originales, elles sont parties ensemble et sont revenues chacune avec une gamine sous un bras.

Elle se plongea dans un silence de quelques secondes:

-Nous ne connaissons ni notre vrai pays, pas plus que nos parents, nos noms et nos âges précis. Mais Be, Spirale et Terfez ont été de vraies mères pour nous.

Quoi d'autre? Nous avons été séparé tout de suite après. Chacune de nos mère avait des choses différentes dans la tête. Be a fait un tour du monde, Spirale s'est installé à Singapour et Terfez est devenue une fameuse chirurgienne en Allemagne.

Par la suite, nous ne nous sommes rencontrées qu'une seule fois, où nos génitrice de remplacement nous ont présentée les unes aux autres mais ce n'était pas très sympa. Aucune de nous trois n'osait parler et maman et ses amies ne faisaient que vanter nos qualités pour savoir laquelle avait le mieux réussit la sienne.

-Quel âge aviez vous quand vous vous êtes rencontré?

-Officiellement, je n'en sais rien, mais je suppose qu'on tournait autour des quatorze. C'était en 88, je crois...

-Mais quel âge a t-elle? Songea Cameron.

-Vous n'en avez plus revu aucunes par la suite?

-J'ai revu Spirale et Be, une fois, j'ai été opéré de l'appendicite quand j'avais vingt-cinq ans, ma mère a voulu se charger de l'opération elle-même et elle a tenu a ce que ce soit ses amies qui l'assistent.

-C'est un peu bizarre, non? Alors qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu depuis tout ce temps.

-Oh, vous savez, de nos jours, la distance n'est plus un problème. Elles s'appellent et communiquent par webcam très régulièrement. Et puis les autres n'avaient rien à dire, c'est maman qui est leur boss.

-Heuh, il y avait une hierarchie dans leur groupe d'amies?

Laryfari haussa les épaules:

-Dans un groupe, même s'il n'y a pas de chef officiel, la plupart des gens sont à l'écoute de la personne la personne la plus charismatique.

-Je vois. Comment vous souvenez-vous de Lactae, est-ce qu'elle était pareil que maintenant où bien était elle différente?

-Hum, je crois qu'elle était sensiblement pareil. A quelques exceptions près, ses cheveux étaient plus longs et attaché en queue de cheval, elle semblait plus jeune. Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre, c'était il y a si longtemps.

-Elle était blonde? Interrogea Chase avec raison.

Laryfari leur jeta un regard très étonné:

-Bien sûre que non! Elle avait sa couleur naturelle. Vous la voyez se décolorez les cheveux, vous? C'est une pure miss parfaite, jamais elle n'aurai fait quelque chose d'aussi indécent.

Les trois mascottes terrorisées de House se jetaient des regards furtifs. Non, mais où va le monde, si les gens naissent avec les cheveux turquoise.

-Et Lulla avait les cheveux mauves? Continua Cameron.

-Ah, non, elle les avait rose indien, mais il suffit de regarder ses pointes de plus près pour deviner le nombre de produits chimiques qui sont passés dessus. Je n'ai aucune idée sur sa vrai couleur de cheveux.

-Un dernière question, continua rudement Forman. C'est important, je pense: Est ce que vous êtes réglée?

Laryfari devint pâle comme la mort. Après quelques secondes de choc silencieux, elle ouvrit la bouche, resta en suspens comme un poisson hors de l'eau et se mit à sangloter.

--

**Angel Eyes**

Le portable dans sa blouse se mit à vibrer. Elle l'attrapa si vite qu'elle s'en voulut. Elle glissa ses doigts dans sa frange courte et ébouriffa les mèches verdâtres. Elle aurait espéré que c'était Maria qui l'appelait mais le prénom de Be clignotait avec insistance sur l'écran. Elle hésita un instant avant de répondre:

-Allo?

-Coucou mon bébé!

Lactae nota immédiatement le tremblement qui perçait à travers la voix de sa mère adoptive.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose?

-Non, non, dit la petite voix douce de souris habituellement si joyeuse.

Elle répéta:

-Non, non.

Mais Lacate n'était pas dupe pour deux sous. Elle attendit que sa mère d'adoption continue, ce ne fut pas long. Be était de ces écervelées qui ne savent pas tenir leur langue quand elles ont quelque chose à dire. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que Lactae se pensait supérieur à sa mère, malgré les secrets de celle-ci. Peut-être depuis qu'elle s'était séparée d'elle et de son monde enfantin... Elle frémissait doucement en entendant sa voix. Be était un trop pleins de brioche chaude recouverte d'une double portion de nutella, c'était des chamallows grillés à outrance, un abus de gâteaux arabe. Be était délicieuse durant une demi-heure, au delà elle faisait vomir.

-Lactae, tu sais quoi, j'ai reçu un coup de fil de Terfez, il y a peu...

Lacate retint son souffle. Quand Be prononçait ce nom -non sans force tremblement- ça n'avait jamais rien de bon. Elle entendit que son interlocutrice changeait nerveusement son téléphone d'oreille.

-Et? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dit?

-Oh, rien d'important, vraiment pas de quoi t'inquiéter. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas si il faut que je t'en parle.

Le cœur de Lactae se mit à battre plus vite et ses mains devinrent moites. Plus Be minimisait les choses, plus il fallait craindre le pire. Mais elle se fichait de Be qui pourraient subir la colère de la sulfureuse blonde. Non, Lactea en avait marre des excentricités égoïstes de Be. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à elle. Elle attendit silencieusement le verdict.

-Eh, bien tu vois. Elle voulais me parler de... De Larafara...

-Laryfari, répliqua Lactae d'un ton qui lui parut plus sec que désiré -elle se souvint avec ironie, qu'elle même avait écorchée le nom de la jeune fille il y avait quelques jours...-.

-Ah oui, pardon. Et bien il paraît qu'elle s'est plainte du fait que Lulla et toi...

Lactae soupira dans le combiné. C'était donc ça. Quelle peste que cette fille. Elle devait avoir honte d'aller pleurer dans les jupes de sa maman a son âge.

Il y eu un silence dans le combiné puis Be murmura d'une toute petite voix:

-Enfin tu vois... Ce que je veux dire c'est... Vraiment, vous pourriez faire un tout petit effort.

Lactae était soulagée. Elle murmura un « oui, oui » pas très convaincu tout en se jurant intérieurement de ne plus jamais adresser la parole à cette brune infect.

Be parut soulagée et aussitôt orienta la conversation sur autre chose en optant pour un ton piaillant et gai qui jurait horriblement avec son air larmoyant quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Bien, je suis siiii heureuse que tu te montre raisonnable! A propos, j'ai eu des nouvelles de Spirales il y a cinq minutes tout en sachant que Lulla lui a téléphoné il y a dix. Bref, je te dit sans passer par quatre chemin que j'ai appris que tu avais quelqu'un en vue. J'adooore les potinnns ma chérie. Il faut que tu me raconte toooout!

Spirale et Be. Jamais elle n'avais put comprendre comment la nymphomane cruelle et la gamine niaiseuse avait pût se parler face à face. Mais autant les deux se faisaient dessus à la moindre allusion à Terfez, autant elles s'entendaient comme deux larrons en foire. C'était déroutant.

-C'était une blague, mentit Lactae. Je n'ai absolument personne en vue, c'était juste pour taquiner Lulla. Elle a du mal a comprendre mon célibat, elle qui a deux copains par jours...

Elles discutèrent encore quelques secondes et Lactae réussis à raccrocher sans trop expédier son interlocutrice.

Elle rangea son portable dans sa poche et esquissa un demi-sourire. Elle se rappela une des dernières phrases de Be: « Lulla a dit à Terfez qu'il y avait un médecin qui t'embêtait à l'hôpital. Il faut que tu lui dise qu'il t'embête et d'être gentil avec toi... ». elle ricana. Quand un chat joue avec une souris, ce n'est pas important de savoir si la souris trouve ça drôle...

Elle longea les murs à travers la foule d'internes, et soudain, elle le vit. Elle le vit mais lui ne la vit pas, il ne la voyait jamais d'ailleurs, elle n'existait pas sous autre forme que celui d'un dossier. A coté de lui le blondinet fit un signe de la main et la jolie brune inclina la tête. Ils se croisèrent sans un mot. Son profil sombre et régulier se distinguait merveilleusement sur les mur blanc de l'hôpital. Il marchait à pas égal mais énergique, le regard droit et sans pitié. Cette force calme et égoïste la frappai à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. Il lui faisait haïr son profil de jolie souris qui rase les murs, sa jupe évanescente qui flottait sur ses jambes et sa peau de fantôme. Elle était parfaite pour les hôpitaux, elle avait la couleur des murs, une personnalité silencieuses. Elle savait que son chef lui marchait sur les pieds et n'osait rien dire, elle savait que les patients regardaient avec condescendance ses cheveux menthe au lait. Il n'y avait qu'avec House -celui qui dépassait les limite de sa réserve- qu'elle cessait d'être cette enfant tremblante qui regardait passer les hommes qui lui plaisent les yeux baissés et le cœur battant. Elle resserra ses doigts sur les dossiers qu'elle portait et ses jointures blanchirent. Le visage plein d'ignorance de Forman lui écorcha la rétine. Elle voulait tout faire rater...

Elle se retourna et sa main accrocha la manche du grand médecin noir. Les trois médecins se retournèrent lentement et elle garda ses yeux fixé à ceux du plus froids. J'existe connard! J'existe et je veux que tu me regarde! Quand elle commença à parler, son visage avait quelque chose de méchante, de vénéneux. Ses dents brillèrent doucement entre ses lèvres. Elle resta en suspend un instant, hésita. Son visage redevint calme et fuyant et elle articula d'un voix trop enfantine à son goût:

-House vous cherche.

Elle le lâcha et se retourna pour s'enfuir à pas rapides dans la foule. Elle eu envie de frapper quelque chose tant elle détestai sa propre nullité.

--

Dans le prochain chapitre, je pense qu'il y aura de l'action (dans tous les sens du therme uhuhuhu!!w)


	7. Les fleurs ne font pas des chiens

Booooouh!

Excusez moi pour ce nouveau retard! Je suis vraiment ultra méga désolé pour ce super retard. Mais j'avoue avec honte que ça risque de rester comme ça par la suite. Je vogue entre mes études et mes rares retours au pays en passant par ma nouvelle télé -play- qui pompe tout mon temps.

Heureusement que je devrais bientôt en avoir terminé avec cette fic, plus que deux ou trois chapitre...

Ah et je me suis pas plus relyue pour ce chapitre. désolé si j'ai des erreurs. J'ai essayé de suivre les conseils de ombre pour la ponctuation mais à mon avis j'ai oublié une fois sur deux...

Ombre: Ah! Ma lectrice la plus fidèle. toujours prête à m'envoyer une review coup-de-pied au cul pour que je me remette à écrire XD. Merci à toi et à tes longues critiques. désolé pour ma trop courte réponse mais je me suis forcée à poster le plus vite possible après ta review donc là je suis crevé. Tes longs messages me touchent toujours autant. quand à Lactae et ses peines de cœur .... tu verras bien... Ce sera encore plus compliqué que ça je pense -mais ça n'atteindras tout de même pas le stade de amour gloire et beauté, je te rassure... Quoique je n'ai jamais vu cette série....-. En tout cas merci encore pour ton rappel à l'ordre. J'ai écrit la moitié du chapitre à la suite de vos premiers commentaire et la fin sur ta dernière review. Sans review, je suis comme une voiture sans essence, :/.

Désolé de cette faiblesse :D...

Mon adresse c'est .

Hésite pas à m'écrire dessus. Gros smootch

Lilli64:Merci beaucoup pour tout tes commentaires, tu sais qu'ils me vont toujours droit au cœur. Mais je t'avoue avec honte que je n'ai aucune idée de la présence ou non de montagne dans le New Jersey. étant moi-même native de Grenoble, j'ai du mal à penser que les gens peuvent survivent loin de ces gros monticules obèses. c'est un travers de Grenobloise. Tant pis, je les remplacerai par un lac (???).

encore un très gros bisous!!!!

arnavin: C'est dingue comme tu mets de l'enthousiasme dans tes commentaires! Moi aussi ça me met la pêche. Il n'y a rien de plus agréable que de se voir réconpensé pour ce que l'on fait. Je suis réellement ravie que mon histoire continue à te plaire et merci car tu as complètement participé à me forcer à me bouger les fesses malgré toute l'attraction que j'ai pour ma manette de play :). Désolé pour le retard et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira...

Cro:ah, vas tu me forcer à repondre à ta review alors qu'il est si tard et que je suis si fatiguée.

t'es la banane de ma vie, voilà t'es contente? GRos smootch et à toute.

Un dernier point: comme je publie rarement, si vous voulez que je vous prévienne lorsqu'un chapitre sort et que vous n'êtes pas inscrites, donnez moi votre addresse e-mail, je vous communiquerai mes nouveautés.

;p Bonne lecture

Je vous aimeuh, merci pour le soutient!!!!

**Chapitre 7: Les fleurs ne font pas des chiens...**

**--**

**--**

**--  
**

**Falling into you Céline Dion (Dieu que c'est loin -_-') **

Un long sanglot douloureux -pleins de mucus et de glaires, mais nous nous passerons des détails dégoutants n'est-ce-pas?) retentit dans le salon de l'appartement que partageaient Lactae Quert et Lulla Ruis:

-Non, Kaz, ne meurt paaaaaaaaaaaaas! Ren s'il te plait embrasse-là au moins une dernière fois avant qu'on la mette en terre!!!

Lactae leva un œil du magazine scientifique qu'elle était en train de décortiquer et fixa avec un mépris suffisant sa colocataire étalée de tout son long -et sur le ventre, s'il vous plait- devant un poste de télévision qui diffusait un vieux manga inoubliable des années soixante. Son nez rougit était plongé dans un mouchoir emplit de morve humide et de longues trainées salées salissait son visage atypique.

-C'est si beeeeeauuuuu! Je déteste les fiiiins! Et encore plus les fins de séries!!!!

-Sache que je te comprends tout à fait mais je tiens à te signaler tout particulièrement que tu me gêne dans mon étude sur les nanosciences -en direct du cinquotron de Grenoble, tu peux pas comprendre...-.

-Non, tu comprends pas. Ils étaient comme mes AMIS! Les quitter, c'est partir! Et partir c'est mourir un peu vous savez...

-Moi, j'ai d'autres amis avec qui parler et qui sont plus intellectuels, merci bien... Et ne CITE PAS U... -Tu salit ce film avec ta bouche sale...-.

Lulla répliqua par un regard torve et boudeur:

-Tu devrais lâcher tes magazines pour vivre un peu dans la VRAIE vie, avec les VRAI gens.

-Les mangas, c'est la vraie vie?

-Bien sûr! Il y a un héros, des amis pour le héros, une meuf pour le héros et des méchants pour qu'il réussisse à rester héros.

-Et toi dans tout ça?

-Moi je kiffe le personnage le plus sexy de la série -c'est à dire le méchant, Cuantli est si sexyyy-, ce qui me met en forme pour mon travail du soir.

-Ah parce que tu vois quelqu'un ce soir?

-Ça se pourrait bien que oui...

Lactae posa son magazine sur la table basse. Sur l'écran, un générique niaiseux défilait. La jeune fille se leva et regarda l'horloge. Il était neuf heure du matin. D'ici une heure, il faudra qu'elle soit à l'hôpital.

Soudain, Lulla attrapa le zappeur et éteignit l'écran d'un coup de zapette agacé. Elle leva la tête vers son amie:

-Au fait, tu penses qu'il va faire quoi, ton vigoureux prétendant, quand il n'aura rien trouvé chez les coiffeurs? Tu penses vraiment qu'il va rester assis là les bras croisés.

Lactade lui lança un sourire en coin:

-Oh, il s'arrangera sans doute pour tirer tout ce qu'il y a a tirer de Laryfari. Les quelques détails donné à Wilson... Rien de bien méchant...

-Il y a quand même beaucoup de risques qu'il réussisse à trouver, non?

-Heureusement ma belle qu'il y a beaucoup de risques, un procès ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur nous. J'espère bien qu'il va trouver, sinon on ne sera pas dans la merde.

Un ricanement se glissa sur la bouche de Lulla:

-J'ai une très très mauvaise influence sur toi. Be va être effaré que tant de calcul se cache dans ton petit cœur de sainte.

Pour toute réponse, Lactae attrapa son sac de toile qui reposait sur la commode de l'entrée, enfila sa veste et ouvrit la porte.

-Je viendrai manger avec toi ce midi! Lança Lulla pendant que le battant se refermait. On se retrouve devant l'entrée!

Pas de réponse... Elle prit ça pour un oui.

--

--

--

--

**That I would be good Alanis morissette**

-Et elle n'a pas ses règles non plus ! Renchérit Chase avec une véhémence toute professionnelle.

-Ouais, ouais, cause toujours.

Complètement affalé sur son bureau, House avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir. Pire, il avait l'air déprimé et ne semblait pas s'en cacher.

Très droite en face de lui, Cameron lui lançait son -oh combien mythique- regard compatissant mais pleins de réserve. Ses mains fines et soignées tripotaient nerveusement le col amidonné de son chemisier de soie.

-Mais tout ce qu'on vous dit ne vous intéresse pas ? S'énerva Forman avec une violence contenue dans la voix.

-... J'ai bien aimé l'adoption sous le manteau. Le reste, je le savais déjà. Dans les grandes lignes...

Cette fois, ce fut Cameron qui sortit de ses gonds:

-Mais pourquoi nous avoir fait courir dans toute la ville alors ?

-Vous n'aviez qu'à pas vous faire prendre, crétin d'employés... J'espère que la prochaine, fois, vous réfléchirez par deux fois avant de vous faire avoir.

Les trois exploités répondirent par un bougonnement collectif. Néanmoins, leur déplaisir ne suffit pas à éteindre leur curiosité:

-Comment avez-vous sût pour les cheveux ? Demanda Cameron.

House leva avec lassitude une main de son bureau. Il tenait un cheveux entre son pouce et son index. Un cheveu bleu turquoise.

-Oui! oui!

Chase agita la main:

-On en déjà des comme ça ! Et plusieurs même!

-Oui mais non, mon petit blondinet. Celui-ci est un échantillon spécial que j'ai récolté sur la blouse du cobaye en m'introduisant dans sa pharmacie en toute illégalité. Et il n'a qu'une seule différence avec celui que je vous ai donné, mais elle est de taille: Il y a les racines dessus! Il m'a suffit d'un léger coup d'œil au microscope pour vérifier l'absence total de repousses.

Forman soupira:

-Chase avait raison ! Cette fille est un extraterrestre !

-Oh la ferme Obama...

Wilson, assit dans le fauteuil près de la porte, consentit enfin à protester:

-Je considère cette dernière remarque comme tout à fait déplacée et incivique. Et cela, malgré toute l'amitié que je porte à un rustre bourru comme toi.

Forman leva les yeux au ciel et continua la conversation de son habituel ton calme et sur de lui:

-Laissez donc, Wilson. Je préfère qu'il me traite de candidat à la présidence que de délinquant. Mais qu'est ce que vous avez aujourd'hui House ?

Se dernier cacha son visage entre ses bras dans un refus obstiné. Ce fut son meilleur ami qui daigna donner une explication:

-Il n'a plus d'idées... Ça le tue.

Court, bref et précis.

-Ah... Répondirent en même temps les trois médecins, dans un élan de stupidité collective.

C'est vrai que House était rarement dans l'impasse. Il se demanda confusément si Lactae allait lui laisser d'autre indices. Sans ça il serai -presque- foutu.

-Et vous vous doutiez que Laryfari n'était pas réglée ?

-J'ai lu dans son dossier qu'elle était stérile. Elle a été examiné par une des gynécologues de l'hôpital.

Cette fois, l'équipe maugréa de concert. Tout ce temps de perdu !

House se gratta la tête avec insistance et soupira. Il plongea lentement sa main dans sa poche et en sortit sa vicodine. Combien de cachets lui faudrait-il ingérer pour avaler cette pilule là ? Wilson avait presque raison. Il lui restait une idée. Une seule. Et celle-là n'avait rien de réjouissante...

-Au fait, continua l'oncologue. Vous aviez appris que la mère adoptive de Larifary était Terfez Gurt ? Vous auriez pût le deviner, elle est relativement connu dans le milieu.

Chase répondit par un regard plus brillant. Tous ces mystères commençaient à l'allécher lui aussi:

-Vous en avez entendu parler Wilson ?

-Bien sûr. Son dernier article au sujet des télomérases n'est pas du tout passé inaperçu. C'est une grande avancée pour la lutte contre le cancer.

House leva juste un petit peu les yeux. Laryfari Gurt. Cuddy lui avait ordonné d'aller voir une de ces conférences, il y a bien quinze ans. Évidement il avait réussi à ne pas y aller, prétextant une complication de bronchite. La directrice avait faillit venir le sortir du lit à coup de pieds mais une vingtaine de boites de dragées fucca astucieusement placée l'avaient fait changer d'idées. Sa patronne apprendrai bien assez tôt quel caractère butté, il avait. Mais maintenant, il regrettait de ne pas avoir assisté à cette foutue conférence et de n'avoir pût voir cette femme de ses yeux, vus.

Il repensa à sa dernière idée. Sa toute dernière, nom de Dieu. Et qui sait s'il pourrait en tirer quelque chose.

D'un geste las, il envoya ses collaborateurs balader:

-Vous ne voyez pas que vous me gênez ? Allez donc manger au lieu de rester planté là comme de grand poireaux sauvages ! Je vous donne congé jusqu'à demain. Tâcher donc de faire des choses constructives pour une fois...

Allison, Forman et Chase sortirent sans se faire prier, tous les trois d'une humeur massacrante -et qui ne le serai pas à leur place ?-. Sans un mot, Wilson leur emboita le pas et referma la porte derrière.

Enfin seul.

Il imagina l'espace d'un instant le visage étrange de Lulla Ruis. Puis sa silhouette sensuelle. Coucher avec cette fille ne serai pas désagréable. Surtout si elle pouvait le renseigner.

Mais il y avait quelque chose, un je-ne-sais-quoi dans ses grands yeux jaunes et sournois qui sentait le piège.

Un piège dangereux...

--

--

--

--

**Motherland Nathalie Marchand**

Lactae passa les portes à double-battants de l'hôpital et chercha Lulla des yeux sur le perron de l'hôpital. Elle s'enroula frileusement dans son long pull de laine verte pomme qui lui tombait jusqu'aux genoux. En dessous, sa robe blanche en tweed anisé se terminait droitement sur ses genoux de gamine. Quand elle aperçut sa collocataire, elle faillit s'étouffer littéralement sur place.

En effet la jeune femme était en train de rire comme une idiote en se tenant à l'épaule d'un Chase totalement hilare.

De leur coté, Cameron et Forman esquissaient un petit sourire complaisant. Tous les trois étaient assis sur le petit mur qui cerclait le parking où étaient garées les voitures des médecins. Il faisait bon et tous les quatre avaient laissés tombé leur manteau pour profiter des dernières chaleurs de l'été. Les yeux écarquillés, Lactae fixa la scène:

-Et là, renchérit Lulla. Lactae a dit: Je vais enterrer la tête de la crevette. N'est-ce pas trop mignon ?

Chase se bidonna, le sourire de Cameron s'élargit et un léger rire -mais néanmoins bien trop existant au goût de Lactae- fusa d'entre les lèvres de Forman. La jeune femme se sentit se raidir. Avec aigreur et jalousie, elle remarqua qu'en une semaine d'hôpital, elle n'avait pas réussi à faire deux phrases de suite en face du beau médecin noir et que en moins de cinq minutes, Lulla semblait être capable de l'amuser. Le dos raide, elle s'approcha. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, Lulla lui fit de grands signes de la main:

-Eh Lactata, j'ai rencontré nos cambrioleurs sur le chemin ! Ça te gêne que je les invite à manger avec nous ?

Oh, comme Lactae détestait ce « je les invite... » tellement à l'aise. Elle n'adorai ni Chase, ni Cameron. Elle ne les connaissait pas et méprisait doucement ce coté doux et fade qui transparaissait sur leurs visages -parce qu'elle le retrouvait chez elle-. Mais l'opportunité de manger en compagnie de Forman l'allécha. Elle hocha doucement la tête pour acquiesser.

Quelques minutes après, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés sur une grande nappe pique-nique dans le champ le plus proche de l'hôpital -à peine un demi kilomètre-. Carreaux rouges et blancs jurant avec l'herbe très verte. Chase piocha un cornichon et mordit dans un sandwich jambon-beurre. Lactae croqua dans une tige de fenouil cru. Le goût d'anis se répandit sur ses papilles. Elle n'osait rien dire. À coté d'elle, parfaitement à l'aise, Lulla parlait de tout et surtout d'Elvis Presley. Elle riait beaucoup, agitait ses mains pour illustrer ses propos et piochait de temps à autre dans le paquet de chips avant d'avaler une gorgée de soda. Tout d'un coup, elle s'arrêta et lança insolemment:

-Au fait, vous avez pût discuter avec Laryfari ? J'espère qu'elle vous a di tout ce qu'elle savait, il faut bien qu'elle soit un peu utile, la pauvre...

« Oh phrase » qui lança un « oh combien » grand froid parmi l'assemblée. Cameron s'étrangla avec sa carotte crue et Forman laissa tomber sa pomme. Le silence qui s'installa était si penaud que soudain... Lactae éclata de rire. Elle hoqueta toute seule pendant un quart de minute, puis finit par lâcher:

-Il faut absolument que je vous raconte une histoire ! Une histoire à propos de trois chiens !

En l'espace d'une demi-seconde, le visage de Lulla perdit sa gaieté et se ferma:

-Ne leur raconte pas ça Lactae. C'est horriblement dégradant.

Lactae lui lança un regard empreint d'une étrange cruauté tandis que son rire mourrait sur ses lèvres:

-Moins dégradant que d'être une catin, espèce de petite idiote.

Lulla chancela sous le coup et les ailes de son nez devinrent livides. Les trois autres étaient figés dans un silence de mort. Lactae posa son fenouil, se leva et s'en alla, sans jeter un œil à sa colocataire devenue aussi vulnérable qu'un oiseau blessé.

Elle ne vit pas le visage scandalisé de Cameron, celui ébahit de Chase, le regard étrange de Forman et encore moins Laryfari à l'autre bout du parking qui lui lançait un œil venimeux.

--

--

--

--

**Seven days to the wolves Nightwish**

House franchit les portes battantes de l'hôpital. Une journée est longue quand on enchaine des lupus sans intérêt et des otites à répétitions. Cela sans parler du regard massacrant que lui avait lancé Lactae Quert en le croisant dans l'ascenseur. Il l'aurai bien taquiné un peu -voire emmerdé carrément- mais l'aimable créature lui conseilla de se tenir tranquille s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle remplace tous les comprimés de vicodine qu'elle lui fournirai par des pastilles vichy. Teigneuse la gamine. Il se souvint de son petit museau renfrogné sous les grands yeux mats. Décidément, il ne choisirai pas ce jour pour lui faire part de ses analyses sur sa couleur de cheveux anormale.

Il était huit heures et le temps s'était considérablement rafraichit. La nuit enveloppait le New Jersey, comme un grand drap de soie noire. Il descendit calment l'allée en s'appuyant négligemment sur sa canne. Le claudiquement avait un son étrangement familier. Il brisait le silence, comme pour chasser sa solitude. Sa solitude chérie mais douloureuse.

Il s'approcha doucement de sa moto, ayant repéré depuis quelques secondes la créature qui y était négligemment appuyée.

Lulla Ruis portait un minuscule short vert acide sur des collants couleur peau. En haut, un gros gilet sans manche sur un col roulé gris. En bas des bottes à talons aiguille en daim assorties à son gilet. Malgré la pénombre, sa silhouette restait parfaitement reconnaissable dans le halo que projetai sur elle le réverbère

Ses grosses lunettes de soleil perchée sur son nez trop petit la rendait un tantinet ridicule. Elle tenait à la main une canette de bière dont elle avala une gorgée.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites encore ici?

Il soupira.

Elle tourna vers lui son visage étrange. Ses cheveux était détachés et tombaient en mèches fluettes et dégradées sur ses épaules.

Malgré les lunettes, il distingua des traces de mascara ayant coulé sur le haut des joues sombres et pleines.

Il devina instinctivement -de son instinct de connard, hein...- qu'elle était sans doute plus vulnérable qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Le tremblement discret de ses épaule ne lui échappa pas. Ce serait sans doute la meilleure des occasions pour recueillir ses confidences. Cette opportunité ne se présenterai sans doute pas deux fois. Mais il n'étais pas encore sure de ce qu'il voulait.

Il essaya de dissimuler l'ennui dissimulé dans sa voix:

-Ça ne va pas?

D'un geste vif, Lulla fit glisser ses doigts -impeccablement manucurés s'il vous plait- sous ses lunettes pour effacer quelques traces de larmes fugaces:

-Non... Non ça va...

Il restèrent un instant dans le silence. House soupira. Il détestai ce genre de situation. Comment faire pour consoler une gourdasse en plein chagrin? On ne lui avait jamais appris ça quand il était interne. Et il avait toujours été nul pour annoncer les condoléances.

Flash back:

-... Alors j'ai quoi?

-Vous allez mourir.

-...

Voir épisode X

Lulla hoqueta doucement et se mit à sangloter. House avala trois comprimés de vicodine:

-Je vais vous raccompagner chez vous, marmonna t-il de son ton le plus bourru.

Lulla pleurnicha de plus belle avant de se moucher bruyamment dans un grand mouchoir à carreaux sortit de sa poche. Enfin un semblant de calme se remit en place. La jeune femme leva la tête vers son infect interlocuteur -il était légèrement plus grand qu'elle malgré ses douze centimètres de talons (Non c'est Lulla qui porte des talons!)- qui repris un comprimé. Elle finit par lâcher d'une toute petite voix éraillée:

-Je me suis disputée avec Lactae.

Voilà donc la raison de l'horrible caractère de Quert en ce beau jour. Lulla continua en baissant les yeux:

-Est-ce que je peux venir dormir chez vous cette nuit? Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre...

On dit que les créatures infernales sont entachée de tous les défauts. L'impatience en était un. Le manque sexuel est quelque chose de terrible chez certaines cré se demanda si elle était sincère ou si elle simulait. La seule chose qui semblait entendue était qu'elle et Lactae semblaient vraiment en froid.

-Vous ne pouvez pas aller à l'hôtel?

-... J'ai laissé mon sac à la maison et je ne veux pas y retourner...

-Et ben tiens...

Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus agacé.

Ça passerai ou ça casserai.

Il lui tendit un casque négligemment. Elle posa sa main sur son bras avec une infinie douceur. Une fois au dessus d'elle, il aperçut les grands yeux rougis dont les cils avaient étés consciencieusement recouvert de mascara dans la matinée. Les larmes s'accrochaient au paupières juste au dessus des grandes prunelles jaunes. Il leur trouva un étrange éclat de triomphe.

Elle l'embrassa et il se laissa faire.

--

--

--

--

**Monde étrange Vallée**

Lactae sortit par la porte de service. D'un geste peu assuré, elle réajusta son sac sur son épaule. Journée de merde. Elle contourna un groupes de voitures, traversa un espace herbeux d'un pas vif et se retrouva sur une des branches secondaires du parking de Princeton Plasboro.

Elle se demanda vaguement si Lulla n'était pas partie en emportant la voiture. Qu'importe, elle errerait. Elle n'était pas sure d'avoir envie de rentrer et de devoir affronter le regard outré de son amie. Elle était sans doute allée trop loin. Mais elle n'avait rien dit qu'elle ne pensait pas. Elle s'excuserait quand même dès que l'occasion se présenterai. Lulla avait le droit d'être ce qu'elle voulait après tout, elle resterai son amie. N'avait-elle pas tout laissé tomber pur pouvoir l'accompagner dans cette aventure bancale et dangereuse?.

Par chance -ou malchance, qui sait?-, la Chevrolet Bel-Air était là. Son rouge sanguin brillait doucement sous les néons. Elle lui trouva un air inquiétant avec ses phares ronds qui lui donnaient un air de vieux clown malheureux.

Elle déposa néanmoins son sac sur la banquette arrière avec un inexplicable soulagement. Elle s'assit derrière le volant. Un petit mot était scotché sur le volant.

« Je dors chez House, ce soir.

Ne t'excuses pas pour cet après midi,

je sais bien que tu ne le pensais pas...

Tu m'as fournie un alibi en or,

Tu es un ange, je t'adore...

Lulla »

Lacate resta interdite pendant quelques secondes. House? Et Lulla?... Si c'était une blague, elle était de très mauvais goût.

Bien sûr, elle ne raffolait vraiment pas de cet emmerdeur cynique qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Mais de là à le punir aussi radicalement.

Elle avait toujours fait semblant d'ignorer les conquêtes de Lulla, d'oublier les visages épuisés qui parfois émergeaient de la chambre de sa colocataire le matin. Mais pour la première fois, elle connaissait personnellement une de ces personnes. Une énième victime de la succube...

Elle plissa les paupières avec mauvaises humeur. Se rappeler où habitait ce vieux connard de médecin boiteux.

Elle débloqua le frein à main et appuya sur la pédale pour foncer hors du parking à une vitesse qui était tout sauf réglementaire.

Lulla ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Putain de chiottes de journée de merde.

--

--

--

--

**Elle blesse Végastar**

La voiture se gara dans un crissement blessé. Pauvre conne ! Lactae ouvrit la porte de la chevrolet avec une violence non contenue. Elle cligna des yeux pour que ceux-ci s'habituent à l'obscurité. Quatre à quatre, elle escalada les marches qui la menaient au perron. L'appartement était juste derrière le vestibule. Elle tambourina comme une malade contre le battant de bois. Elle appuya frénétiquement son doigt sur la sonnette et seul le silence lui répondit.

-Bordel. Faites qu'ils ne soient pas allés à l'hôtel!

Elle tambourina à nouveau comme si elle voulait briser cette connasse de porte. Lactae était en colère. Très très en colère. L'adrénaline se distillait dans ces veines comme un sortilège des plus dangereux.

Elle redescendit les marches, donna un coup de pieds dans les pneus de la voiture et s'amocha méchamment le petit orteil.

-Merde ! Gueula t-elle d'une voix rageuse.

Son visage se tordit de souffrance.

-Ta gueule en bas ! Cria un voisin depuis le premier étage.

-Va crever !

Le voisin lui claqua ses fenêtre au visage. Avec un énervement grandissant, Lacate contourna le bâtiment en courant, chargea la haie et l'escalada en grimaçant.

Enfin, elle se retrouva juste en dessous des fenêtre de l'appartement de House. Elle apercevait un morceau du salon. Elle vit une guitare accrochée au mur, un affreux papiers peint, une stéréo et un piano. Il n'y avait aucunes traces de présences si ce n'étaient les deux verres de scotch à moitié vides posés sur une table basse.

Avec un frisson glacé, elle aperçut qu'il y avait de la lumière allumée dans la pièce d'à coté. Les volets étaient rabattus.

Elle se déchira la gorge une énième fois:

-Lulla, je te promet que je vais te détruire !!! Sors d'ici tout de suite.

Un pigeon, à ses cotés, lui lança un regard torve. Elle assena un grand coup de poing dans la vitre du salon et se retrouva avec un nouveau bleu. Furibonde, elle dégotta une pierre sur le sol -heureusement, elle l'avait prit avec l'autre main- et la jeta de toute ses forces contre la fenêtre qui explosa en mille morceaux. Le pigeon s'envola, paniqué.

Elle était déjà en train d'escalader le rebord quand éclatèrent les premiers éclats de voix.

-C'était quoi ce bruit !

Elle bascula à l'intérieur pour atterrir sur une vieille moquette usagée(comme un tampon).

-Ha, attends !

Lactae se retrouva au beau milieu du salon de House avec en tête l'idée que ce qu'elle était en train de faire était tout particulièrement absurde. Cependant, elle se rua vers la première porte qu'elle trouva -et qui se révéla être la porte d'entrée-, fit demi tour et fonça dans le couloir. A remarquer que House avait mauvais goût en terme de décoration. Quel glauque que ce marronnasse.

Quand elle arriva dans la chambre, le temps sembla s'arrêter un court instant.

Lactae était figés sur le pas de la porte. Dieu merci, ils n'étaient pas en pleine action.

Elle lança un regard hagard à Lulla, enrobée à moitié dans un drap bleu ciel qui n'arrivait pas à cacher ses sous-vêtements rouge bordeaux. A coté, House essayait de sortir deux lit. En caleçon, un pieds sur le sol, la main cherchant sa canne.

Soudain, le temps reprit son cours. Lacate réalisa qu'elle avait vraiment très très mal à la tête. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de sauter à la gorge de sa colocataire pour lui filer une gifle magistral:

-Putain, bordel ! On peux savoir à quoi tu penses, enfin!

Elle la secoua comme un prunier:

-Tu crois que tu peux faire ce que tu veux? Tu crois que le monde est ta cour de récrée? Réponds moi petite conne !!!

Pour toute réponse, Lulla se mit à pleurer. Elle repoussa la main de Lactae qui se levai de nouveau pour la frapper:

-Lâche-moi !

Mais rien ne semblait vouloir arrêter la colère de cette dernière. Mais cette fois elle se tourna vers un House que la surprise rendait silencieux. Il regardait la scène avec cet air perdu et intrigué -le même que quand Wilson, ce salaud lui avait scié sa canne-. Lactae aboya sur lui comme s'il était une vieille chaussette et il sursauta -il était toujours à moitié debout avec sa main qui se tendait dans le vide vers une canne trop lointaine-:

-Alors, dites-moi que vous ne l'avez pas fait!

-Hé... Qu...

Les yeux bruns de la jeune femme étincelaient d'une colère sourde et tranchante comme la lame d'un rasoir. Elle cracha:

-Elle te l'a sortit sa sale phrase hein?

-Quelle phrase? Balbutia t-il avec l'air de quelqu'un qui se fait agresser -il se faisait agresser-.

-Sa sale petite réplique sournoise. Elle en est tellement fière, elle a mis deux semaine avant d'être sûr qu'elle était bien. « Quand on rencontre le diable, on a une chance sur trois d'aller en enfer... »

Elle laissa planer une pause de quelques secondes:

-Une chance sur trois. C'est le pourcentage de chance d'attraper le VIH quand on couche avec une séropositive, sombre con.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit n'était alors plus qu'entre coupé par les sanglots de Lulla.

Lactae lui refila d'un geste sec ses vêtements roulés en boule sur le couvre-lit tandis que House cuvait tranquillement sa révélation.

La plus excentrique des deux se vêtit tout en continuant de pleurnicher.

-Arrête ça tout de suite. Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas conscience de tes actes.

--

--

--

--

**Comic streep Gainsbourg**

-A la notre beau gosse !

Lactae avala cul sec son cognac avant de reposer bruyamment son verre sur la table basse. House sirota une petite gorgée le sien tout en observant à la dérobée la jeune femme qui était plus torchée que torchée.

-Dit-moi ?

-Moui... Gazouilla Quert en se rapprochant dangereusement -en fait elle tombe en avant) de son visage. Oulah, t'est drôlement énorme vu d'ici !

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui reste chez moi finalement !!!

-Mais alleeeeeeezz! Soit cool, j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu... Tu t'imagines pas le truc fou que j'ai fait!!! J'ai cassé ta vitre ! Et j'ai frappé ma Lullinette...

-Ouais ben j'ai vu, je sens comme un courant d'air là...

-T'imagines si elle a un coquard demain?

-Je m'en contre fout. Rentre chez toi!

-Donne moi à bouare avant.

-Pas question! Tu vas me faire un coma éthylique, espèce d'extraterrestre idiot aux cheveux vert.

Les yeux Lactae s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes volante:

-Ça alors, comment tu le sais?

-...

-Mais tu sais je suis pas vraiment un extraterrestre même si je suis un objet volant très peu identifié...

Elle se retourna en arrière sur la chaise, de façon à avoir la tête en bas et à parler au piano:

-Je suis... Je suis une pirate ! UnE PiraaatEUH ! Ohé matelot !!! Flibustier, souttez les arquebuse ! Qu'on le mette aux fers !

-... Casse-toi! Je veux dormir!

Lactae se redressa et se renfrogna:

-Pas la peine d'être méchant! Je viens peut-être de considérablement rallonger ta vie...

-Mais tu m'as pourrit une chouette soirée, ivrogne...

-Salaud, joue moi donc un truc au piano au lieu de te plaindre. Joue Rhapsody in blue !!!!

-Il y a pas de piano dans rhapsody in blue ! -ou pas assez pour être joué.- Au fait c'est quoi cette histoire de chiens? Forman et co on marmonné des trucs là-dessus tout l'après midi.

Lactae essaya de se servir un nouveau cognac mais House éloigna catégoriquement la bouteille. Elle fronça les sourcils et cligna paresseusement des paupières avant de marmonner d'une voix pâteuse:

-Tu connais cette tradition qui vise à donner à son chien un prénom commençant par une lettre précise une année précise.

Il la fixa intensément, elle bailla et continua en allant s'installer sur le canapé pour s'allonger de tout son long:

-Oui, je connait. Et alors?

Lactae se roula en boule:

-Lactae, Lulla et Laryfari. Cette année-là, c'était l'année des L pour les chiens. Pour les chiens et pour nous aussi...

House reposa son cognac. Il y eu un silence coupé d'un léger bourdonnement. House mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'il s'agissait des ronflements de la jeune femme.

L'année des L pour les chiens.

Dans quelles familles de désaxées avaient grandit ces trois gamines?

Il réfléchit un instant et sortit pour aller chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre.

Il en revint rapidement et alla s'asseoir juste à coté de Lactae qui ronronnait paisiblement, totalement affalée sur le ventre, une main trainant sur le sol.

Il fixa doucement le corps endormit. Libéré de toute ses défenses. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse blanche et remonta lentement. Il souleva le tissus jusqu'à remonter jusqu'aux courbes rondes de ses fesses. La peau était douce et satinée.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, inspira une grande bouffée d'air et enfonça la seringue dans le muscle.

Lacate poussa un grognement étouffé dans son rêve. Il serra les dent. Du sang envahit progressivement le tube du verre.

--

--

--

--

--

Voilà fini! J'espère que ça vous a plut!!!!!


End file.
